Kill The GATE Of Despair
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: This is A/U and a triple crossover, after Junko Enoshima opens a trans dimensional gate and unleashes monsters and soldiers from the rift, it's up to the assassins/mercenaries of Night Raid along with the U.S. Military to bring down Junko and stop her evil deeds, rated M for safety reasons, and the pair is S.I.XHarem read and review
1. The Gate Of Boston

Chapter 1: The Gate Of Boston

(Opening A/N: This is going to be a mix between DanganRonpa, Gate, and Akame Ga Kill, as always this is going to be a bit alternate universe along with being a self insert story, also this will be a harem story as well, also I'm going to bring in my fellow friend Zack "Reaper" Vazquez (The Celestial Sky Dragon's character) into this as well, since he was also a part of the mercenary group and he's a full fledged mercenary as am I. We work with the mercenary PMC Night Raid, lead by a former U.S. Army ranger Najenda. But it seems that our favorite character of despair, Junko Enoshima and her twin sister Mukuro, and it seems that they have opened a gate in Fenway Park causing different things to come out including monsters and a rouge kingdom, now it's up to Night Raid to bring down the monsters along with the rouge kingdom. This story is rated M for blood and gore, strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity, use of drugs and alcohol, and for lemons as well. As for the disclaimer...I don't own Gate for that is owned by Takumi Yanai, Daisuke Izuka and Kurojishi, DanganRonpa along with the characters are owned by Spike Chunsoft along with all of it's creators and Akame Ga Kill is owned by Takahiro and Tetsuya Tashiro. Anyway, let's get to the action.)

[Charlestown, South Boston Mass. 2019]

As I was laying in my bed still asleep, there was a sound of my bedroom door opening, it turned out that the Ultimate Princess Sonia Nevermind was being my wake up clock, she climbed onto my bed, got on top of me and she French kissed me awake.

"Morning Sonia." I said, my eyesight was a little blurry, but Sonia grabbed my glasses from my desk that were right next to my bed, I then slipped them onto my face.

"And a good morning to you too, it seems that the boss wants to meet with you along with all the others too." Sonia said as I leaned up and I took my blanket off of my legs and she saw me in my boxers.

"Hopefully you don't mind Five Finger Death Punch?" I asked, and Sonia shook her head no, and I turned on my cd player and it began to play some heavy metal.

[Song: I Apologize Artist: Five Finger Death Punch Genre: Heavy Metal]

As the song began, I pulled out some denim jeans, a Punisher skull print t-shirt and some socks.

As soon as I got all of my clothes, I slipped my jeans on first, followed by my shirt and finally the socks.

So I went out of my bedroom and into my apartment's living room where we were greeted by our maid and Zack's lover Felicia, she might be a total klutz like Mikan, but at least she doesn't fall over and end up in compromised positions like Mikan does, but she's also a total badass, since she took on five men in an alleyway and kicked all their asses.

"Good morning master Roman, lady Sonia." Felicia bowed and that just put a smile on my face.

"Top of the morning to ya Felicia, is Zack up? We need to go to work." I said and Felicia walks into my room and cranks the music up.

"Too early for that!" Zack screamed as he opened the door in anger, he then stormed out with Celestia right behind him, he then looks at Sonia, then he looks at me, then back to Sonia, and finally back to me.

"What?" I asked, and I knew for a fact, that he was putting two and two together and coming up with the answer of four.

"What were you and Sonia doing while Celestia and I were sleeping?" Zack asked, and I just went straightforward with Zack.

"I was having a reverse Sleeping Beauty put on me with Sonia by having her kissing me awake." I said and Zack wasn't buying it for one second, luckily Sonia could second it.

"He's right, I only went in to wake him up with a kiss good morning, nothing more." Sonia said, and Zack began to laugh even though he's just as much in love with the Nosevelic princess as much as I was.

"Whatever you do with Sonia is none of my personal concern, and I was just busting your balls." Zack said as he tapped my arm with the back of his hand.

Just then, we heard a loud crash then we heard a girl scream, "Gyah!" It turned out it was probably Mikan and she came to see us.

As soon as I opened the door, it turned out Mikan was laying on the floor in a compromised position and we also saw that she tripped on the carpet that I've been trying to get our landlord to fix but he's been "Too busy" to do it.

"Enjoying yourself down there Mimi?" I asked and I usually call Mikan Mimi for short.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I just tripped over the r-rug and now this happens." Mikan said on the verge of tears, I then helped her up.

"I've been at the damn lazy landlord of ours to fix that fucking thing, but he mostly spends our rent on booze and weed." I replied, and I couldn't help but feel bad for Mikan, and I helped her inside as she sat down with us at the dining table.

Turns out Felicia also knows how to cook without screwing up as well, Mikan then reaches inside of her nurse apron and pulls out a flyer for an anime convention going on over in Quincy.

"S-Since I know t-the both o-of you h-happen to b-be fans of a-anime, I-I thought I-I'd bring t-this over t-to show y-you." Mikan stammered, and she was right we both happen to be otaku, and it turns out that Felicia happens to be an otaku as well and she lives literally three apartments down from us, and from ceiling to floor, it's wall scrolls, posters, manga books, anime, cosplay outfits, and figurines.

Zack and I have been in her apartment a few times, and no matter how many times I go into her apartment, I feel like I just died and went to heaven.

In fact all of the cosplay outfits, she made herself since it also happens to be one of her hobbies as well.

"What time does it start?" I asked, and Mikan tried to remember when it began.

"I-I think i-it starts around 1:00 P.M." Mikan said and it was only 8:24 in the morning, so we still had time and the Night Raid guild opened at 10:00, so we still had some time to kill.

[Meanwhile At Fenway Park…]

Junko and her twin sister Mukuro were busy killing off security guards as they were busy trying to bring despair to Boston, but they had another plan with the famous baseball stadium, it seems that they're looking into making servants of despair with all of the corpses that they had amassed.

But it turned out that both girls had amassed an army of loyal followers and they were all brainwashed with despair as they were multicultural and they had done the wrong things as Junko played them right into her hands.

But her goal was to open a gate, and unleash a monster size amount of despair, and she had one security guard held down since she needed an even number of human sacrifices to make the ritual work.

Mukuro handed her sister one of her knives and one follower held the man by the head of his hair, as she had placed the blade against the man's neck as she began to smile sadistically, since she is the ultimate despair.

"Is there any last words you want to say before you die?" Junko asked, and the man pleaded for his life.

"Please, I have a family, and I don't want to lose them." The man pleaded, but his cries were on deaf ears as she slashed his throat open, the followers along with Mukuro began to carry the bodies of the deceased onto the baseball diamond and arranged them into a symbol as she slit her hand and poured her blood onto the symbol of corpses, just then, a white light began to shoot up into the sky and a gate opened, as soon as the gate opened, a bunch of soldiers riding dragons flew out as they began to attack any of those who were foolish to be in the streets.

Right and left, the innocent civilians of Boston fell victim to the unknown soldiers along with the dragons that burned a few with their flame breaths.

The Boston PD and SWAT were on the scene as they tried to fight back, the report of the whole situation began to make the local news.

"This just in, monsters have been seen coming out of Fenway park, and it seems that more of the monsters are coming out, the military along with the police are trying to get the situation under control, more to come on this report…" The news anchor said, and we knew that this was the start of something big.

[Now back to us…]

The Boss texted us, if you're not really sure who the boss is, it's Najenda, the text read, _Did you see the news? Someone opened a gate at Fenway park._

I then texted back, _No, but we're going to mount up and take a look._

"Zack we need to check out Fenway, it turns out that there are monsters coming out of some kind of gate, and we need to find out what." I said, and Zack went to a wall and flipped a light switch that opened a secret arsenal of weapons mine were the AR-15, Benelli M4 semiautomatic shotgun, and dual Heckler and Koch P30Ls. Zack had a scythe and a pair of Kimber 1911 Colt .45s. We began to strap our weapons to our bodies and headed out, but that's when a dragon took out an apartment building across the street from us, lord knows how many people were in there when it was destroyed.

Just then, one of our fellow night raid mercenaries, Akame slashed right through the dragon and the dragon got poisoned as it fell to the ground, the rider still had a little fight in him, but Leone grabbed him and snapped his neck.

When we got outside to see what the girls were doing, but it seems that there were more and they were killing people right and left…

[To Be continued…]

(A/N: Okay, this is only an experiment, and in the next chapter, we'll be going through the gate and seeing what's going on, as for the guest that requested the Riddick/AGK story, I'm still open to it, but I might need someone to co-op on it. Anyway, feel free to leave a review, along with faves, follows or any ideas for future chapters, until then, BloodyDemon666 out!)


	2. Night Raid On The Scene

Chapter 2: Night Raid On The Scene

(Opening A/N: Well, here's chapter 2 and I gotta say, I'm off to a promising start...but let's get this ball rolling. Okay the followers of despair have laid siege on Fenway Park and it seems that despair and mayhem as Junko is looking to make some more mischief, and it's us who's picking picking up the tab, but it's time to drop some bad guys and make some cash!)

[Fenway Park, 15 minutes later…]

As soon as we got to the entrance for Fenway, we were met up with the leader of the Night Raid mercenaries, Former U.S. Army ranger colonel Najenda, she had lost her right arm along with her eye due to a roadside bomb in Afghanistan, but to make up for her lost arm, she had a metallic robot arm, and she also wore an eyepatch over her right eye.

She stood next to the statue waiting for the rest of the mercenaries to show, just then the area filled with armed mercenaries and assassins from America were all waiting for the order of our beloved boss.

"Soldiers of Night Raid, we have reason to believe that Junko Enoshima is here, and she's been looking for some device known as "Pandora's Box." But we're going to stop her and her minions, Night Raid, mount up, and prepare for war!" Najenda said as all the members of Night Raid raised their weapons, as Zack pulled out his Cresent Rose which happens to be the name of his Imperial Arms, not to be mixed up with the weapon used by Ruby Rose from RWBY, Zack's scythe can't transform into a sniper rifle, and it grants him superhuman speed, along with granting the user the ability to teleport away from the enemy, in case he gets into a pinch with a more powerful foe.

My katana also happens to be an imperial arms as well, and it's name is Demon's Fang, this imperial arms can grant the user superhuman strength, along with creating a force field in case someone decides to place a trap, also the more you attack the user, the more powerful the counterattack is dealt with Demon's Fang.

Junko's lackeys began to surround us and a monochrome robotic bear appeared, his name is Monokuma.

"Attention Night Raid do gooders, please report to the baseball diamond for a special show!" Monokuma said as the followers began to make way for us, as soon as we got to the baseball diamond, there was a man strapped to a table and Junko was standing in front of a button with a small screen on it, she had a sadistic smile on her face, and she was looking to add this man as the final kill to throw all of Boston into despair.

Just then, Junko's face appeared on the jumbotron, and she was looking to disect the man and pull out his organs, but it turns out she's going to cut the man open since he's the carrier of the notorious Pandora's box.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, today, is a day that Boston is about to feel the mother of all despair! Those monsters you saw, was only a small taste of what's in store for you. This man here, is the bearer of Pandora's box, and when opened, all the despair will be unleashed onto the world." Junko said as she slipped on a pair of long rubber surgical gloves and she placed on a surgeon's face mask, she then picked up a scalpel, and placed it onto the man's abdomen, where she slit it open, the man tried to scream, but it was muffled from the gag over his mouth.

As soon as the man's stomach was cut open, she then begins to pry the cut open with her hands, as soon as the cut was open, she reached inside of the man and pulled out a small metal box with some weird looking markings all over it, she then places the scalpel onto the man's neck as she slits it open killing the poor sod.

There was nothing we could do, but watch as Junko just has her hand on the most powerful weapon in the world, Pandora's box!

Junko then presses a button as a small screen turns on, and the words appeared on the screen...

 **Game Start!**

 **Junko Enoshima has Pandora's Box...**

 **The Hunt now begins!**

The 8-bit Junko runs across the screen holding Pandora's box with Monokuma right behind her, then the 8-bit version of the Night Raid mercenaries followed her.

Just like in the execution scenes, Junko began to make a run for the gate with the rest of us right behind her, she then ran into the gate followed by the mercenaries, as soon as we go through the gate, there was a bright light and we came out on the other side to see Junko just vanish right into thin air.

"Damn it!" I cursed, there was nothing we could do, and we couldn't stop her from claiming one of the most powerful weapons in Greek mythology, and we've just entered into an alternate dimension like some time warp effect of some kind, and first thing we needed to do was wait for the backup to arrive.

[At the empire...]

One soldier came into the throne room as he kneeled down before the emperor, he informed the emperor about the outsiders who came through the gate.

"Your majesty, we've received word that a group of outsiders have come through the gate and they have more coming through as well." The Soldier said and this brought the emperor's attention to seeing what is going on.

"Gather the army and head out to the front where these outsiders are staying, and see if they are friend or foe." The Emperor said, and the soldier left the throne room.

[Later that night...]

Night Raid was joined with the U.S. Marines along with the U.S. Army, they even sent in some attack helicopters and some F-15 fighter jets, flares were being launched into the air as the soldiers of both sides were waiting for someone to make the first move.

Zack and I were sitting in a fox hole waiting for the enemy to make a move, we had all of our friends by our side including our friends from Hope's Peak, they wanted in on the action including Sonia who's inside a military issue tank since she happens to know how to operate it since it was custom for those within the Nosevelic kingdom to operate tanks.

It turned out that they too have been trained in combat and some of the soldiers supplied them with weapons to fight with, since Junko is still on the run, and she has Pandora's box which could spell disaster if she opens it.

We needed to make sure that doesn't happen, and we also need to find anyone who's willing to fight alongside us in case things start to go bass ackwards.

This was going to be a long and hard fought paycheck, but it's going to be worth every cent, with bated breath, the seconds felt like an eternity, and as for a fact...the sounds of the soldiers on the enemy's side began to charge at us and the sounds of bullets and bombs began to fill the area, and it was like the sounds of a symphony, and as for the enemy they were armed with swords and shields, and we had guns along with bombs.

Just then, a giant fire breathing dragon flew overhead, and it let out a powerful breath as it unleashed a flame on the battlefield, the dragon flew off and we were separated from the soldiers, but it turned out that a couple of fighter jets dropped some bombs killing the soldiers that were separated from the fight.

None of the soldiers on the other side stood, and victory went to us, now it was time for us to set up base, it turns out that our fellow mercenary inventor Tekkie, happened to make a special device which happens to be a mock capsule shelter like the ones used in the Dragonball series, so I pushed the button on the device and tossed it in the distance, as soon as it was activated, a big two story house came into existence, it even had an indoor spa and pool along with other luxuries, including a really relaxing king size bed which is big enough to have ten people to sleep on.

"Thank you Tekkie, your inventions never fail me." I said, and then the trap mercenary came to see his work.

Tekkie is an inventor, he has short wavy violet hair, steel gray eyes, he also wears goggle on top of his head, he also wears a white tank top and blue denim jeans along with a pair of sneakers, plus he has a tattoo sleeve on his left arm, and it's real too.

"You like?" Tekkie asked, and I just nodded yes, this was going to be the start of a long hard journey, with lots of trials and sacrifices along the way.

 **Roman's journal: Entry #1, it seems that Junko Enoshima has Pandora's box in her possession, and we've come to this weird plane of existance, there were live dragons here and I hope it's like a fantasy anime that you could catch on a Saturday night, still haven't seen any nekos or elven women, but I'm going to keep my hopes up, can't say if they're going to exist here...but a guy can dream can't he? But for now, I'm going to crawl into my bed and watch a shit load of anime before we head out and see what is in store for us. This is Roman signing off.**

As soon as I got done with the journal entry, I had packed my first four seasons of Digimon and I activated my DVD player and placed it into the machine.

Sonia then came into the bedroom and she was wearing a bit of a see through nightgown, I mean, it was just beautiful on the ultimate princess.

"Is this a king size bed?" Sonia asked, and I just nodded, she then climbed into the bed as she covered up with the sheet.

I stripped down to my boxers and joined Sonia in bed, as soon as I was in bed, I grabbed the remote and started the anime from the beginning, I was living my childhood nostalgia, Sonia then placed an arm around my stomach and I had placed my arm under her head as she laid there and we enjoyed each other's company.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, this is chapter 2, it seems that a very powerful weapon of Greek mythology is in Junko Enoshima's hands and she's going to unleash it's power, so feel free to drop a review, faves and/or follows are optional and welcome, also any ideas for future chapters will be welcome. And I'll be sure to add some more action in the next chapter, until then, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	3. Gothic Lolita Death Goddess

Chapter 3: Gothic Lolita Death Goddess

(Opening A/N: Now it's time for us to bring in Zack's newest waifu to his harem, the lovely gothic lolita goddess of death, Rory Mercury. And she's going to our newest ally to the Night Raid mercenaries. Also expect a lot of blood and violence in this chapter as well, since this is a bloody magnum opus of mine. And we begin our hunt for the lady of despair Junko Enoshima and her quest to open Pandora's box must be stopped at all cost or it's total doom for both of our worlds. So, without further ado, here's chapter 3!)

A small group of bandits just raided a cart and killed the people with it, as they sat there enjoying their accomplishments, they all laughed at killing those innocent people since they didn't do anything to those bandits.

But little did they know, that the grim reaper in the form of a gothic lolita was in their midst, and she was licking her lips knowing how great it's going to be when she kills the bandits with her executioner's axe.

"Look what we got here, a bunch of bandits who just killed some passersby, and now they're just enjoying themselves." Rory said and her presence is known like you're being visited by none other than death himself, she raised her axe and with one powerful slash, cut through the bad guys like they were just pieces of meat and the blood splattered all over the ground as their corpses littered the ground with the victims that were killed.

[Meanwhile with Night Raid…]

I was getting my AR-15 cleaned because it could use a proper cleaning and Leone slipped up behind me and placed me in a headlock, and I tried to fight out of it.

"Dammit Leone, let go!" I said as I tried to break free of Leone's grip, but her grip got tighter, and she was a bit angry about something.

"Tell me the truth and I'll let you go free, however, if you lie to me, then say goodbye to your life. What were you and the princess doing last night?" Leone asked, and I just came clean with her.

"We just watched Digimon, that's it." I said, and she wasn't buying it, just then Sonia ran over to me and she slapped Leone in the face which caused me to drop to the ground on my hands and knees and cough a few times as I was having oxygen introduced to my lungs.

"Seriously, is there any need of you being jealous for the two of us? He was telling the truth." Sonia said, backing up my alabi.

"Seriously, why are you being so envious, I love you as much as I love Sonia." I said, and Leone began to relax as she pulled me in and kissed me.

Then Sonia kissed me as soon as Leone and I broke from each other, and Najenda was standing there as she saw the whole thing unfold.

So I reassembled my AR, and Najenda came up to me, she then crossed her arms over her chest like I did something bad…

"Having lady issues are we?" Najenda asked, and I shook my head, it seemed that Leone wanted in on what Sonia and I were doing, and she was just playing around.

"Not really boss, Leone wanted to know if we were banging and all I did was watch anime with Sonia last night." I said, and Najenda pulled out a cigarette from her coat as she placed it into her mouth and she lit it.

"I see, nothing sexual happened right?" Najenda asked and I shook my head no.

"God honest truth." I said, and Najenda knew that if I was looking her dead in the eye, then I was telling the truth.

"Alright, we need you to get your head into the fight, there's a group of cultists about three clicks out north of our current location, and it seems that Junko has been the one that started this cult, and we need to keep one alive so we can be able to find out where she is and what she's going to accomplish with opening Pandora's box." Najenda said, and she knew that I could be able to get it done.

Just then, we were being visited by the ultimate nurse Mikan Tsumiki, she was doing a little snooping on the ultimate despair Junko Enoshima, she caught her foot on something and was about to trip along with ending up in a compromised position, but I caught her right before she was about to make contact with the ground, but we both ended up in a bit of a compromised position of our own and it turned out Mikan had her legs wrapped around my waist.

"I-I'm sorry, I n-never expected us t-to be like t-this." Mikan stammered as she began to blush a little.

"So uh, what is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked and I helped Mikan back to a normal stance, and she released herself from me as she shared some information about what she found out.

"W-well, It t-turns out that t-there's a-a cult g-going on, a-and they c-call themselves, t-the order of the k-kuma." Mikan stated, and I can't believe that Junko has gone as far as starting a sadistic cult.

Zack caught wind of what Mikan and I were talking about, and he also was curious about the so called cult was about.

"The order of the kuma you say? Are they worshipping a statue of Monokuma?" Zack asked, and Mikan gasped knowing that he was right.

"H-how did y-you know?" Mikan asked, and Zack knew because he could see a giant golden Monokuma statue in the distance.

Zack then burst into laughter, he didn't take this serious for a second.

"It's been a bit of a fucking eyesore if you ask me." Zack said as he handed me a pair of binoculars as I looked through them and noticed the giant statue of the robotic bear.

"Right on about being an eyesore, it just pisses me off that we have a Monokuma cult growing on this side." I said, and we needed to find out what was going on with Junko's little cult and is it growing in size, if it is, then how many members are following her.

It turned out we brought our 1969 Pontiac GTO this world and we were going to see what the Monokuma statue was doing there.

Zack got into the driver's seat and as I was about to get in, Mikan wanted to Join us, so I folded the seat down and Mikan got into the back.

Mikan wanted to go with us, and we could use the nurse in case we need to use pharmaceutical drugs including Sodium Penthanol street name Truth Serum, we need to keep at least one alive so we can find out what Junko Enoshima was up to.

We then saw the gothic lolita coming up the road with a murder of crows around her.

"I-it's a g-grim reaper g-girl, a-and she's c-coming for us." Mikan said scared, and the gothic lolita came up to our car.

"Are you going to the bear statue? Maybe I can join you." Rory suggested as she opened the driver door and handed her axe to me as I tried to kiddy corner it so it won't fall out.

She then sat on Zack's lap and the Puerto Rican began to turn beet red as he had a fetish for gothic lolitas and Rory was no exception.

"Psst, ackZay, ettinggay a onerbay etyay?" I asked in Pig Latin, and I knew that judging by the redness of his face, he was.

"Unfortunately I am." Zack whispered, and I began to snicker.

"Um, we didn't catch your name. My name is Roman and this is my partner Zack." I said, and the gothic lolita then said her name.

"It's Rory, Rory Mercury." Rory said, and I signalled Zack to open the door and he did as both he and Rory got out.

"Okay Rory, you sit in the back with Mikan, and Zack and I will be up front." I suggested, and Rory got into the back and sat next to Mikan, Mikan was a little nervous about the girl and she didn't want to die by her either.

"Um, m-my name is M-Mikan Ts-Tsumiki." Mikan stammered, as she tried to make friends with the gothic lolita.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mikan." Rory said acknowledging the ultimate nurse.

We arrived at the statue of the monochrome robotic bear, and there were followers wearing black and white robes which were in the same style as Monokuma, Zack saw it and he couldn't keep it together.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Zack laughed, I just bowed and shook my head.

"W-what's s-so funny?" Mikan asked, and Zack couldn't believe that there was a cult following Monokuma.

"They're worshipping a robot bear, they think it's some kind of god." Zack said, and something caught my eye on the sacrificial altar, I then pointed to the altar and Zack's mood changed quickly.

"Praise Kuma." The followers chanted repeatedly as they bowed and raised worshipping the statue of the bear.

Just then we saw an innocent naked neko girl about to be sacrificed, and Zack took this all serious, he can't let anyone harm a neko since it's one of his two fetishes, and I also like nekos as well.

If we save this neko, then Zack can have her, it's all fair that he should get a neko for his harem, my neko can wait.

"Nyan, please let me go!" The neko pleaded, and there a man holding a large knife in his hands, held it up in front of the neko's body, just then a bullet whizzes right towards the knife breaking it, and this gave us an opportunity to get in, grab a follower, free the neko, and get the fuck out of dodge.

I pulled out my iPod and went through my music trying to set the killing mood, and I got just the song…

[Song: The Vengeful One Artist: Disturbed Genre: Rock]

We all charged into the village as Rory began to cut down followers right and left as the crimson and dark red gore began to stain her whole body.

I took aim at a single member trying to come at me, and I squeezed the trigger firing a single bullet right through his head, he dropped to the ground and a pool of blood and brain formed around the corpse.

Then a group of seven more cultists came charging at me, I swapped to my dual Heckler and Koch P30Ls and began to rapidly fire at the attackers as they dropped to the ground with the other corpse.

Zack pulled out his Dual Kimber 1911 Colts and began shooting the cultists right and left as the bullets ripped through them and their robes became holey, their bodies dropped to the ground as they were bleeding out, Mikan decided to stay behind as she didn't have any fighting skills, and we needed her to do any medical work in case those who get hurt, she can patch us up.

When the numbers of followers dropped the only one left was the one that tried to kill the neko girl.

"Stay back, please!" The cult leader said holding a hand in front of him trying to stop me, but I ignored him and grabbed the son of a bitch.

"Where's Junko Enoshima?" I asked, and I grabbed his arm, twisting it and bending it behind his back.

"Go to hell!" The cult leader said, and I kicked the back of his knee, this was testing my patience.

"Last chance, where is Junko Enoshima?" I asked again and Mikan injected the truth serum into the man, and he blurted out the place as soon as the drug took effect.

"Italica, she's hiding in Italica." The cult leader said, and I grabbed the man's head and snapped his neck.

"So we need to go to Italica, anyone got a map of this world?" I asked, and it turned out that Rory had one and she placed onto the car as she traced her finger across the map and pointed at the town known as Italica.

"It's going to be three days to get to Italica, so we need to rest up and gather any provisions we might need." Rory suggested, and she was right, we need to do exactly that.

"Thank you for saving me, my name is Maple, and who might be the names of the ones who rescued me?" The neko asked, and Zack started us off.

"Zack Vazquez at your service."

"Roman Rideout.

"Mikan Tsumiki."

"And I'm Rory Mercury."

Just then, Zack pulled in Maple and kissed the neko as she enjoyed the Puerto Rican kiss he left her.

"May I tag along?" Maple asked and Zack smiled saying on our behalf.

"I don't see why not, do you know how to fight?" Zack asked, and the neko nodded, that was some good news.

"Let's get back to base." I said as we all loaded up the car and headed back to our HQ.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, I couldn't resist adding a neko in there since both Celestial Sky Dragon and I both have a neko fetish, but Maple is going to be Zack's along with Rory and I'll call dibs on the next neko, so feel free to drop a review, fave, follow, and/or an idea for a future chapter. Until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	4. Despair Comes To Italica!

Chapter 4: Despair comes to Italica!

(Opening A/N: Okay we now know that Junko is in Italica, and she's doing some major spreading of despair and her Order Of The Kuma is growing like a cancer, we've only destroyed a small part of it, but it's like a hydra, cut one head off, two more take its place. But we're going to prevent Junko from spreading despair in both worlds, and it's going to be a long hard war to obtain hope. But we also get to meet some new people along our journey to Italica including a couple of my waifus who join my harem. Now for the fun stuff…)

[Italica]

Junko and her twin sister Mukuro were inside the walls of Italica, and Junko was looking for the perfect spot to erect her statue of her beloved mascot, Monokuma.

"There, that's where we'll put our statue." Junko said pointing to the center of the town and the Order Of The Kuma cultists began to drag in a giant statue of Monokuma in the city, and the cultists dragged pieces of a giant statue into the city, as soon as the pieces were in the city, the cultists then used magic to erect the statue of the bear and once the statue was erected its eyes began to glow and it began to talk.

"Testing, testing, is this thing on? People of this fair city, We're the new rulers of this city, so please kneel for empress Junko!" The voice said, and it happens to be Monokuma's.

Just then, the people of the city began to bow down to Junko as the bear instructed them to do.

A vile smirk appeared on her face as it was happening, Junko was really happy that she seized the city of Italica, and she was going to paint this city in total despair.

[Meanwhile, 679 miles from Italica...]

The crew of Night Raid was just trying to figure out the best way we can get to Italica, and we were joined by three fellow mercenaries, all of which are American, Russian American, Irish American, and an Asian American, all of which have accents.

Nikolai Borgetzka, the Russian American, he immigrated here to America after he turned three, he learned how to speak both Russian and English making him bilingual, he was also trained in both marksmanship and in mixed martial arts.

Nikolai had snow white hair, steel gray eyes, and he also has a chiselled face like someone carved it out of stone that says "Don't fuck with me," he also wears a white tank top and camo pants along with a pair of military boots, he also uses an anti tank rifle along with a MAC-10 submachine gun.

Next we have James O'Neill, He came to Boston when he joined Night Raid, and he also just got his green card a couple of weeks ago, he looks like Chibs from "Sons Of Anarchy," he happens to be a demolition expert and he also uses an M4 carbine along with a USP .45 handgun.

Lastly is a native of Boston, Johnny Gao, he was born in the city we chose to be our home he also happens to have the Bostonian accent as well, and he also happens to be a fan of the Red Sox, he always like to wear a Red Sox cap with the Boston B on it, he also likes to wear a denim jacket and he likes to wear anime based t shirts along with denim jeans, and sneakers.

All three of these guys are also die hard anime fans, since Zack and I were the ones who brought them into it.

They chose to ride in a Hummer H3 which had some crazy gas mileage, but it was really roomy and could carry more people.

We began heading up the road, but there was a feeling in the back of my neck that began to make me worry, there was a roadblock ahead of us, and there were a bunch of bandits in front of us, and coming out of the side, along with coming from behind, it was an ambush, and the bandits were boxing us in.

We all got out of our vehicles as the bandits began to ready their weapons, and coming up in the distance was my retainer/waifu Akame, she then unsheathes her Murasame as she begins to cut down and poison at least ten bandits.

"Sorry I'm late, slept in a little too long." Akame said as she walked up to me, and she was ready to kick ass with us too.

I wrapped my arm around her as we both began to kiss passionately, we got into our fighting stances, I accessed my iPod again trying to set the mood for the fight, and the fight now has begun.

[Song: For Whom The Bell Tolls Artist: Metallica Genre: Hard Rock]

As soon as the song began, I drew my Demon's Fang with the bloodlust in my veins, my eyes change from brown to pitch black, this showed that my soul was placed into the sword, in fact, this is also another ability to Demon's Fang, my soul can be used to kill someone horribly.

As soon as I swung the sword, the blade began to be engulfed in a blue flame which happens to be my soul, and with it, I can set someone ablaze, so I swung my sword and cut down a bandit before turning it around and stabbing a bandit coming up behind me turning him into ash, I then pulled out one of my guns only to see the bandit I was aiming at being taken down by Nikolai who smiled and nodded. Akame was jumping around gracefully as she used Murasame to cut down her foes, stopping to pull out some water and took a drink.

Johnny had managed to grab a couple of swords from the bandits and started to cut the group he was with down.

James then spotted something and aimed at Johnny and fired, the bullet skimming his hair and ending up in a bandit's chest

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, RETAHD?!" Johnny shouted slapping his own head, and he realized that there was someone behind him.

"You're welcome!" James laughed just as he sniped some more down. Unfortunately while the bandits were becoming less and less, the group was being herded together, which was their mistake because they allowed us to gather in one spot, and we had guns! So their numbers began to diminish as there was only nine left.

"Everybody retreat!" The lead bandit said as he and the other bandits began to hightail out of dodge.

I then changed back to normal and we got back into our vehicles, we needed to get to Italica and stop Junko from causing a worldwide cult following in both of these dimensions.

"That's right you fucks! You better run!" Zack shouted as the remaining bandits along with the wounded began to leave the battlefield, James set up some explosives onto the roadblock and with a controlled explosion cleared the way so our vehicles could be able to get through, then we came across what seemed to be the remains of a village, the place was burned down by something, and there in the distance was a giant fire dragon, and it seemed the dragon was responsible for torching the whole village.

[Meanwhile, on the outskirts of another nearby village...]

A sorceress and her master were loading up a cart, and they knew that the threat of the fire dragon was imminent, so they packed up the cart and the horse tried to pull the cart, but the horse wasn't strong enough, so the girl tried to use some wind magic to help the horse from using it's strength.

"You packed all of your books didn't you?" The girl asked, and the elder sorcerer didn't want to leave his personal belongings behind.

"I couldn't just leave all of my books behind, also magic should be used properly." Said the elder sorcerer, he was the one who taught the girl how to use magic.

[Now back to us...]

"Search the area for survivors." Najenda ordered, and we began to come out of our vehicles and began to search for any survivors, we scoured over the whole village, Zack and I stood in front of a well, I pulled out a flashlight, and flashed it in the well, inside it was a woman and she seemed to be alive somehow and we needed to pull her out.

"We got a survivor in the well!" I shouted and I also volunteered to pull her out, so I had placed on a harness, and the Hummer was going to be the device to pull me out and hopefully the woman was going to be fine too, so I climbed into the well and the Hummer began to lower me deeper until I reached the bottom of the well, there I made it to the woman, it turned out it was a elven girl, so I had her clutching my back as the Hummer slowly began to lift me and the elven girl out of the well, as soon as we got out of the well, there was some conversations going on about what I found, Zack couldn't believe that I found a living breathing elven girl, I placed the poor soul on the ground and Nikolai checked for a pulse, he then nodded that she was still alive.

We had her stripped of her wet clothes and we placed her into the back of the Hummer so she can recover.

I decided to take responsibility for the elven girl, and we began to head to the next village, on our way, we came across the fire dragon that attacked the elven village.

We armed ourselves with RPGs, rifles, and Nikolai had his anti tank rifle, we tried to hit the dragon, but the scales on that thing were really thick, and the bullets were just bouncing off.

The dragon roared waking the elven girl, she then clinched the sheet we covered her with as she began to speak in her elven language, she then pointed to her eye and I grabbed a pair of binoculars seeing there was an arrow sticking out of the dragon's left eye.

"Nikolai, aim for the left eye, it's the weak spot." I said as Nikolai rolled down his window, placed the rifle on the roof of the car, aimed at the arrow that was sticking out of it's eye, and he squeezed the trigger sending a bullet to the wounded eye of the dragon and the bullet went through it's eye and one of the soldiers shot off an RPG cutting off its arm as well, the dragon flew off furiously and victory was temporarily ours.

We then arrived at Coda village seeing that everything was still in tact, but it was only temporary, since it seemed that Junko sent five Necromancers after us, and it was part of Junko's despair process, she convinced all of the necromancers that we were enemies and needed to be eliminated, they conjured their reanimation spells as a bunch of undead corpses came crawling out of the ground, this just made my day as I began to have a shit eating grin on my face.

I pulled out my iPod again to play a special song since this is a little taste of the zombie apocalypse, and it's also a personal favorite of mine.

[Song: Back From The Dead Artist: Skillet Genre: Hard Rock]

The corpses began to move in on me, but Zack didn't want to be left out, so he jumped right into the chaos as we stood back to back from each other.

"Just remember, don't let them bite you." Zack stated since he was also a fan of the anime, Highschool Of The Dead.

We both pulled out our dual pistols as we both began to shoot for the fences, We were shooting zombies in the head as the zombies began to drop, and the Necromancers were trying to bring them back, but it seemed that they used up all of their magic in resurrecting those corpses, and this was our opportunity, but it seemed the necromancers tossed down smoke bombs causing them to make a hasty retreat.

Just then a pair of wizards appeared and one of them was a girl, she noticed the necromancers leaving the area.

"What were necromancers doing here?" The girl asked as I went up to the girl to see if she if she knew where the necromancers went.

"You didn't happen to see any necromancers come your way have you?" I asked and the girl and the girl shook her head.

I then pulled out a picture of Junko Enoshima and handed it to her, she had a look of shock on her face, she knew what kind of person that Junko was.

"What is your business with this woman?" The girl asked and I knew that she could be a great ally for the fight ahead.

"We need to stop her since she is a dangerous woman, she's like a devil in disguise, and she can manipulate people to do her bidding." I said and she handed the picture back to me as I placed it back into my pocket.

"My name is Lelei La Lelena, what's yours?" Lelei asked, and I properly introduced myself to the girl.

"Night Raid mercenary, Roman Rideout." I said, and she knew that I was working as a soldier of fortune, but I'm not really a bad person, not like Junko though...

"I see, and where is it that you're going?" Lelei asked and I pulled out a map showing her where we needed to go to.

"We've received word that Junko Enoshima has taken up shelter in a city known as Italica, and we need to find her and kill her before she can do any massive damage to our two universes." I said pointing to the city marked with a red circle around it.

"Then allow me to join you." Lelei said, and we all got ready to head to Italica.

But it seems that the dragon came back and it was more pissed than ever before, it wanted payback for harming it...

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, this is where I'm going to call it good for this chapter and it seems that we've got a massive fight with the fire dragon in the next chapter and I'm also going to bring in the JSDF in the next chapter making it a joint operation between Night Raid, The US Military, and the JSDF. And just a small heads up, I might throw my first lemon in there as well, since this is a harem story after all, but all in all, feel free to drop a review, an idea, fave, follow, etc. So until the next exciting chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	5. A Joint Mission

Chapter 5: A Joint Mission

(Opening A/N: Now it's time to bring in the JSDF along with the US military and Night Raid, it seems that the three groups have one thing in common, stopping Junko Enoshima and her plans of spreading total chaos, and it seems that Japan is offering a ¥5,000,000,000,000 bounty on her head along with her twin sister Mukuro, making her and her sister Japan's most wanted criminals, and it also turns out that they're on the CIA's blacklist, and the CIA is offering Night Raid $20 billion for her corpse, and yes, that is a lot of money. Also expect some lemons in here as well, especially between Itami and Kurabayashi. So without further ado, here's chapter.)

The fire dragon was back and it seemed pissed that we were damaging it and now it wanted payback, and I was the first to know that the dragon was getting weaker.

And it's scales were beginning to fall off of it's chest, and this screamed a perfect opportunity to try out one of Tekkie's gadgets, so I pulled out what seemed to be a simple bracelet but it's a powerful suit of armor.

"Old Glory Armor, activate!" I shouted as the bracelet changed into a suit of reinforced armor which resembled the colors of the American flag Old Glory, and it even had a Old Glory emblem on the left shoulder of the armor which represented America, and since it I'm American, I pledge my allegiance to uncle Sam, and the country that I call home.

"I think I'm getting goosebumps." Zack said, even though he came from Puerto Rico, he spent most of his life in the states, and he's just as much American as the rest of us.

And I have a pride within the country I stand for, and I'm willing to sacrifice my life like all of those who fight and die for our country, just like Najenda when she fought in the middle east and she lost her arm and eye along with most of her men due to a roadside bomb, and for those lives, they surely wouldn't be in vain.

Now it was time to fight the dragon, and I had pulled out my Demon's Fang and charged at it full speed, the dragon tried to burn me with its fire breath, but that was no use for the armor since it can withstand 2,000 degree heat and it can also withstand sub zero temperatures, the dragon stopped using it flame since it was badly injured, and the opportunity for me to take down the dragon was ripe.

So I found the chest was losing a lot of scales and the heart was vulnerable, so using a speed boost, I lunged right at the dragon's chest, and cut right through the soft skin as the dragon roared and I cut the blade deep revealing the heart, the heart was beating screaming "Take me as a trophy!"

So I cut the heart from the chest and the dragon screamed a dying scream as it just collapsed onto the ground dead.

As soon as the dragon's body lie on the ground, it seems that my only exit was blocked, and I needed to figure another way out, just then, I heard James' voice.

"Rome, are you in there boy-o?" James asked and it was good to know that a friend was worried about me.

"I can hear you like you're right next to me Jimmy. What are you planning?" I asked and he started to set up some explosives.

"You might want to step back boy-o and find some place of cover." James said as I hid behind the dragon's heart cutting off a small string of it, which would be enough to keep as a trophy, the explosives did their job and created a big enough hole for me to escape and as soon as I got out, everybody saw that I had a string of fire dragon heart in my left hand, then Lelei took the dragon heart string from me as she began to look at it.

"What were you planning on doing with this?" Lelei asked and I was planning on keeping it as a trophy.

"If there's no valuable worth, then I was going to keep it as a trophy." I said and Lelei began to show a bit of "It's worth more than you think" type of look.

"Actually this, is worth a lot more than you think, and it's used in magic as well." Lelei stated, and I let her keep it since it was worth a lot of money.

We needed to get to Italica and stop Junko by any means necessary, but it was easier said than done, Junko's power seems to have grown day by day.

But, in able to do that we needed to fight a force with a force, and I deactivated the armor as Zack came up behind me and he was playfully putting me in a headlock, and I was just as excited as he was that the dragon was killed.

"Dude, you just slayed a dragon. No one could ever do that, I mean you've got a new nickname for yourself, 'The dragon slayer'." Zack said and we knew that the dragon was going just a small hurdle, but I felt like maxing out my XP like some RPG game.

As soon as we got back to base it turned out it grew bigger since we just got the US military along with the JSDF on our side as well.

Najenda called all of us Night Raid members together and, we sat around a long table, Najenda was at the end with a serious look on her face.

"Guys, listen up, as of this moment, we're now joining forces with the JSDF and the US military to take down Junko Enoshima, and for now, let's rest up and get ready for the trip to Italica." Najenda ordered, and we all leave the conference room, it seems that we need all the help we can get, and we even had our new allies be inducted into Night Raid, the elven girl we rescued, her name was Tuka, Tuka Luna Marceau.

Even Lelei became a member of Night Raid as well, and even me and Zack's mentor also happened to join as well, he was a former U.S. Marine Special Forces Colonel and he also had the semblance of John Wick, but his name was Thomas Guinn.

"So, we get the anime convention cancelled due to Junko's plan of world domination?" Thomas asked, and he too had a love for anime, it kind of made me mad that they cancelled the anime convention, I mean I'd love to go there and see if I can find some anime to add to my collection, and see what Newbury had to offer for manga books as well.

 **Roman's journal entry #2: It seems that Junko has taken control of Italica and we just joined up with both the JSDF and the US military trying to stop Junko and her infectious despair, and we need to launch a full scale attack on Italica, but my theory is this...Junko and Mukuro are going to jump ship as soon as we take over Italica, but when the time comes and Junko along with Mukuro are out of places to hide, we'll be ready to put both the twins of despair into a six foot grave with matching tombstones. Until the next entry, this is Roman, over and out!**

As I sat there trying to get my head in order, there was a knock at my door…

"Come in." I said and it was Tuka, and she looked like something was bothering her, so I decided to have her sit on my bed with me, it wasn't everyday that an elven girl comes into my room.

"I never really had a chance to thank you for saving me, my father threw me into the well to save me." Tuka said, and we began to inch closer to each other as we began to kiss each other.

 **Lemon in 3...2...1…**

I began to take off Tuka's shirt, she was given men's clothes because she really wanted them, and as soon as her shirt was off, she had her bare breasts showing, I took off my shirt and began to undo her pants, her underwear, until nothing remained on her body, I began to kiss her thigh as I began to go in between her legs and came across her opening, Tuka began to blush a little.

But the show was about to begin, I went deeper into Tuka as I introduced my mouth and tongue to her womanhood, I was curious what a elf woman tasted like, and it seemed that Tuka was really enjoying it, she placed her hands on the back of my head as she was moaning and speaking in her elven language asking for more.

I could feel my staff getting hard down there as I kept licking the elven girl to the point of climax, she then released herself into my mouth, she had a really nice taste to her.

"I do have to say, this is my first time." Tuka said lightly, and I was going to be easy on her as well, since she was a virgin.

"Tuka, if we do this, all I ask for, is your consent as we do this." I said and she gently nodded, she wanted to exchange pleasures with a human let alone anyone, and I believe that human and elf mating is highly condoned, or so I believe.

Tuka lowered herself onto me as my rod went inside of her and we were joined as lovers, and when Tuka and I came together, she was really tight.

She began to wince from the pain, but the pain soon faded out of her as the pleasure began to replace the pain.

"How do you want to do this? You want to be on top?" I asked and she nodded as placed her hands on top of my chest, I laid on the bed and she began to buck her hips up and down with her beautiful cleavage bouncing around as she was moaning and breathing lustfully, I too was getting a kick out of it as she was trying to keep herself under control, but there was little to no tension between us, she leaned in as we both began to kiss, and we both laced our fingers together.

"I feel something strange going on inside of me." Said Tuka, maybe this might be her first sexual climax, I mean she did release after I ate out of her, and this was a moment I wanted to cherish with her.

We both kept thrusting and kissing, until it was time for the moment of truth, the climax.

She sat back up and replaced our fingers together as she was lustfully moaning and yelling in pleasure, she was really enjoying it, as was I, we thrusted a few more times and we both began to release ourselves and she collapsed on top of me and I pulled her in under the sheet as we laid there and enjoyed each other's company.

Just then there was a knock on the door and it turned out it was Tatsumi, he wanted us to be ready for the next assignment, it turned out that a group of bandits that we were squabbling with, had come at us with more muscle, but we weren't going to go down without a fight.

We began to hunker down and wait for the enemy, this was where we were going to take out any remaining bandits and have that problem solved.

Now to set the tone of the fight, and I got just the song to set the mood…

[Song: Battle Royale Artist: Apashe Genre: Hip Hop/Rap]

As soon as Zack and I had our backs against one of the makeshift barracks for the US military, and the gates opened to the Night Raid barracks as bandits began to pour in and the soldiers were waiting along with the rest of us as we waited for the opportunity to spring our ambush.

I always like to think of myself as the assassin John Wick, and he always liked to find different ways to kill people, I even learned how to kill with a pencil.

As soon as the bandits were inside, the gates behind them closed and we began to open fire on them, some of the bandits were coming me and Zack's way as we came out of cover and we both dropped them like hot shit.

The rest of the bandits were cleaned up and the only thing that was needed to be done, was to dispose of the bodies and clean up the scene, even though we were mercenaries and assassins, doesn't mean we're animals.

Itami was beat about the job he did, and he was needing some rest, It was late when Itami had gotten back from the mission and was about to collapse into bed.

"HEY Lieutenant!" a voice cried out, it was Kurabayashi, she wanted some alone time with the lieutenant.

"Ah crap!" Itami groaned as he slicked back his hair and turned to it "What is it Kuribayashi?" he asked, and she had a smirk on her face.

"Did you have to ask?" Kuribayashi said as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, "Who's room is closer?"

"Mine." he said opening the door they were in front of and pulled her in the room. Once they were inside Kuribayashi pulled Itami into a another kiss, this one was a lighter on then the one outside the door.

Placing his hand under her rear Itami lifted her up to eye so she could continue the kiss easier. Then he easily dumped her on the bed and removed her boots as he kissed her neck making her moan out in pleasure.

Itami paused as he felt Kuribayashi's hands grasping his shirt.

"Shino?" he asked, using her real

"Come on Yoji, we're not going to go slow all night are we?" she asked in a seductive voice as she pulled off his shirt revealing his body trained by being in Special Forces and Ranger training.

Smiling, the brunette ran her hands down a body she thought was sculpted by the roman pantheon. Soon she felt the buttons on her shirt being undone, she smiled as Itami slowly opened her shirt to reveal her navy blue silk bar with black lace "Whoops, that's not standard issue." she said kissing him again as Itami massaged her generous cleavage making her throw her head back in sheer bliss before she felt the air on her naked torso as her bra and shirt join Itami's.

"I'll have to write you up on that." Itami said as he kissed down from her cheek, onto her neck and then onto her breasts, lingering there a bit until he moved on to her stomach which was sensitive to her. He then stopped and loosened her belt to remove her pants and removed them revealing a matching pair of panties to her bra

"They're cute" he said sliding his hand over them, making jolts of pleasure along Kuribayashi's intimate regions making her quietly a moans and whimpers

"Don't...don't tease me." she whimpered as a blush bloomed on her face.

"I suppose we don't have that much time." Itami said as he removed the rest of their clothing and placed their dog tags on the bedside table before resuming the passionate kissing.

Kuribayashi wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him into her, which because of his earlier teasing was able to do so smoothly, the young woman wincing at the sudden entrance when Itami inserted himself inside of her, and she was experiencing sex for the first time

"Sorry." Itami muttered, but she wanted the magic to happen.

"Just shut up and move." she said as Itami kissed her softly again before drawing back and slamming his waist into her.

He then pulled out and was going to enter again when Kuribayashi grabbed his member and lightly stroked it before placing her in her sliding her head back and forth a bit before returning to her original position as he entered into her again and Kuribayashi wrapped her legs around Itami again and drew him in Smiling as she felt the pleasure building in her, she rolled Itami over so she was on top and jump up and down to increase the pleasure before her.

"Oh Itami, please keep going!" she said as she kept bouncing before Itami quickly had her on her back again as he increased his pace . Soon Kuribayashi was getting louder and loud.

"I'm close." she said.

Itami then slowed down to prolong the thrust making them longer and longer before he pulled her into him as the pair orgasm and fell back.

Itami smoothed Kuribayashi's hair back before kissing her temple as she snuggled up to him to sleep.

The next day, we began to pack up what we were going to Italica and find Junko along with Mukuro then kill them.

But 69:1 odds are when we get to Italica, they've probably packed up and are looking for another town to corrupt.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Wow, two chapters in the same week, that's a start for me, I'm sorry if the second lemon might be a bit weaker than the first, it was done by my friend from the land down under, Autistic-Grizzly, and he wanted to see some action between Itami and Kurabayashi, don't ask me how that can happen, I just wanted to bring in the JSDF in here as well. Anyway, any ideas, reviews, faves, follows, etc. is totally acceptable, so until the next chapter this is the master of chaos the commander of the legion of corpses, Bloodydemon666 signing off!)


	6. Hope Reigns Supreme In Italica!

Chapter 6: Hope Reigns Supreme In Italica!

(Opening A/N: If you're curious about the Ultimate Despair's silence, they're recruiting 8 men and 8 women to serve as the "Soldiers Of Despair," and they are the soldiers that have fallen into Junko's despair willing to do her bidding, ranging from I-XVI strongest to weakest, and the more despair they have fallen into, the stronger the soldier. And here's a little homework for you, I'm going to need the names of all 16 soldiers 8 men and 8 women, and also I will need need some former ultimate titles for the soldiers, along with the appearance, hair style and color, eye color and other things that make them stand out since Junko has manipulated the soldiers into total despair, and not to worry, Junko and Mukuro along with their mascot, Monokuma will be in here too. And of course it's time to free the city of Italica from the clutches of despair and bring hope to the people of Italica. Also to the guest, I've been wanting to tell you that I will do Riddick Of Night Raid, but I've got a lot on my plate as a writer and I'm juggling between life, work, and writer's block, so give me time and I'll see what I can do! So without further ado, here's chapter 6!)

[At an undisclosed location...]

There were 16 masked characters with monochrome masks in the form of the mascot Monokuma were worn by these strange figures each with a Roman numeral from I to XVI marked on each one the odds were marked for the men, whereas the women were marked even. Monokuma was standing on the table as Junko and Mukuro were circling it making sure that this so called "Meeting" is going smoothly, and it turns out that these soldiers they had join were loyal to both the twins even though they also had a pair of twins in their ranks as well being VII and VIII.

"You sixteen have been carefully selected by Junko to carry out her diabolical bidding, you need to sacrifice yourselves for her goal of spreading despair all over this and the other world!" Monokuma stated, and he extracted his claws showing that he meant business. "However, if you lose to those do gooders known as Night Raid, plan on betraying Junko, or plan on making a run for it, then I'll execute you right on the spot." Monokuma said as he stopped in front of a woman marked with the number IV on her mask.

"Of course, you did mark us from weakest to strongest Monokuma." IV stated in a female robotic voice, she had a built in voice synthesizer to mask their real voices.

"Exactly but remember who brought you in." Monokuma said as he aimed his claw under the woman's neck but IV didn't even flinch.

"I think IV get's the point, and can we wrap this up? I want to strangle someone." The male soldier known as I stated, he was looking for someone to smash up.

"Alright, all of you are dismissed, but just remember, Junko and Mukuro have their eyes on you, and I as well. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!" Monokuma laughed as the soldiers began to walk into the darkness and left Monokuma, Junko, and Mukuro in the area.

"And now, the newest chapter to our little despair story begins!" Junko squealed in glee, she was going to rule both of these worlds as the empress of despair.

[Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Italica…]

Zack and I were wearing a pair of wingsuits and planned on gliding into the city and try to see if we can get in without any alarms, and it seems that security is laid back.

We both got a lift from a US military helicopter and we hovered over the city, we also saw a banner coming from the mountains, it looked like a rose, and there were women riding to the city, and we need to take this city out of Junko's hands if we're going to have a foothold on this war of despair and hope.

As soon as the helicopter flew above the city, both Zack and I bailed out as we both began to spread our arms and began gliding over the city, I had a fear of falling from massive heights, but to help me conquer my fear, I try to think of myself as a superhero trying to foil a bad guy's plans to do evil.

As soon as Zack and I made it to 2,000 feet, we both pulled our parachutes as we both safely landed in Italica as we both stripped off our wingsuits, then using the digital arsenal that Tekkie invented for us, our weapons began to materialize onto our bodies.

The weapon I chose to equip to my hands, was my trusty Benelli M4 semiautomatic shotgun, and Zack as always chose to use his Cresent Rose.

We needed to wait for the cavalry, and just like that, a series of explosions began to blow the gates open, and the soldiers along with our fellow Night Raid members.

Truth be told, I volunteered to be Tekkie's guinea pig, I mean I did it to see if his gadgets would work, and if someone was willing to do his little field tests, means they have to join him in bed since he happens to be bisexual.

But I take no pleasure in dude on dude stuff, I'm 100% straight, and I really don't get into anything that might look like a chick, sound like a chick, but in hindsight is a dude.

In fact, Tekkie has a real name, Takashiro Kujo, he was a graduate of Harvard at the age of 15 but he is currently 24, he always loves to invent things and make his inventions better than the last, and he also happens to be the one that invented Najenda's arm, without it, she wouldn't be as successful as she is now.

For some weird reason, I've been kind of getting the hots for Najenda, and I don't know why.

But now isn't the time to be lusting over our boss, we need to liberate Italica and find out where Junko is, the cultists from the Order Of The Kuma have locked this city down, but not for long, they weren't expecting three fronts with three different enemies, Bulat came charging in with his Incursio armor, Leone had her Lionel belt, and they began to join in the fight, Bulat rammed a spear through five cultists, and Leone began using her fists to mow down cultists right and left, then Zack and I had cultists surrounding us and there were too many of them, so I handed my shotgun to Zack as he had a shit eating grin on his face, he always loved the Benelli M4, it's his favorite shotgun as it is mine, and I equipped my AR-15.

"Don't lose my shotgun." I said to Zack and he just knew that shotgun means a lot to me, and it's not cheap either, it's fully custom as well.

"I'll treat it like it was Cresent Rose." Zack said and we both began shoot the charging cultists as the bullets and dark red gore flew splattering all over the ground as the corpses began to pile up, more cultists began to ambush us, but thanks to the aerial assault team, they cut down the cultists using bullets and missiles killing a whole lot.

The Monokuma statue was destroyed as well, and the people who were hiding in their houses saw the statue being nothing but a pile of rubble, within the hour, Italica had been liberated and Junko's despair had been filled with hope, we flew our three flags showing that we now control Italica.

Just then we were met with Princess Piña Co Lada, she was in charge of the Rose Knights and she happens to be the emperor's daughter, Sonia who happened to be the official diplomat of Night Raid also decided to see if she could try to make a treaty between the four of us.

"My name is Sonia Nevermind, and I'm the princess of the Nosevelic Kingdom. I wish to make a pact of peace with the people of this country. And if you wish to make peace or war with us, then it is your decision, and I should let you know that you're going to not only start a war with the United States, but also Japan along with the Nosevelic Kingdom. And we really wish to have peace with your people." Sonia said, and Pina was willing to have peace talks with Sonia as both princesses began to negotiate a treaty between the forces.

But the only question is, how long is this treaty going to last?

As soon as I had a few moments of peace, I found myself in the company of Lelei, she wanted someone to keep company with, and I obliged her with my company.

"Is there something on your mind?" Lelei asked, and she knew that I had a question for her.

"Hey Lelei, is there any law prohibiting mating between humans and elves?" I asked, and Lelei shook her head, which was some good news.

"There isn't any law like that, in fact mating between humans and elves is highly condoned, and I took it that you were mating with Tuka didn't you?" Lelei asked, I wasn't going to lie about it, I owned up to mating with the elven girl.

"I own up to what I did, and between you and me, it was like magic." I said, and this just sparked a bit of interest in the girl.

"I see, what is it that drew the two of you together?" Lelei asked, it was kind of hard for me to explain.

"I guess fate played her hand on both me and Tuka having us being lovers, and one thing lead to another and here we are, now we're human and elven lovers, even though I'm starting a harem." I said, and Lelei just looked at me, like I'm not the kind of person to have a harem.

Just then, we were met with sixteen masked strangers and they had a message for all of us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Italica and to the do gooders of the JSDF, US Military, along with Night Raid, we are the soldiers of despair, and unlike the remnants of despair, we have embraced it like a newborn embracing a mother, and we will destroy you along with all that you stand for. Enjoy this victory while you still can because we will be back for you." The first man said as he and the others disappeared with sixteen purple gas clouds consuming their appearances.

Now it was a war, we needed to find out what the Soldiers Of Despair wanted and where Junko is before she could do any damage to our two worlds.

All we could do was just think of what we needed to do to stop these menaces known as the Soldiers Of Despair.

 **[Surviving Soldiers Of Despair: 16]**

 **I-**?

 **II-**?

 **III-**?

 **IV-**?

 **V-**?

 **VI-**?

 **VII-**?

 **VIII-**?

 **IX-**?

 **X-**?

 **XI-**?

 **XII-**?

 **XIII-**?

 **XIV-**?

 **XV-**?

 **XVI-**?

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N Well guys, this took me a bit to write, but I'd like to dedicate this to the memory of the Charlottesville, Virginia incident

that happened. But yeah I'd like to give my sympathy to the one who died and denounce the hate and racism of the alt-reich.

But all in all, my thoughts and prayers go out to the family and friends of the deceased. Anyway, on a somber note, I will need

appearances of the Soldiers Of Despair along with the names, and remember, it's **first come first serve!** And I will look

forward to seeing some ideas, reviews, faves, follows, ETC. So until the next chapter...this is the master of chaos, the

commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	7. Battle On The Freedom Trail-Part 1

Chapter 7: Battle On The Freedom Trail-Part 1

(Opening A/N: Alright it's time to head back to Boston and give our official report on what we saw when we crossed the gate, and have to assess the damage to the city and pay our respects for the deceased, and it turns out that the Russians along with the Chinese are interested in the girls especially Tuka and Rory. But it turns out that we need to go back to Boston to answer some question about what we found and what was the cause of the whole thing was due to, and we're going to have the freedom trail become a battleground, now it's time to get to the action.)

Najenda informed us that we needed to head back home for a couple of days due to an upcoming press conference, also explain for all of those people who have died from the attack along with Junko's plan to bring both of our worlds into despair.

And to make matters worse, it turns out she has recruited 16 soldiers of despair to do her bidding in this world, and ours as well if she wishes.

But now it was time to head back to Boston and we invited our new friends to come with us to the other side of the gate, as soon as we got through the gate, we arrived back at Fenway Park and it turned out that there was a lot of people in the stands as they were cheering for us, welcoming us back.

"Well, I never expected this to happen." I said as I looked around and saw them cheering us as we came out of the gate with some special visitors, and it turned out that we were being escorted by state police along with members of the secret service to a bunch of limos, and they were waiting for us to go to the State house where we were being interviewed for some weird reason.

Zack, Rory, Tuka, Lelei and I all got into one with a couple of secret service agents and inside the limo was a small fridge, so I opened it up and saw an assortment of soft drinks, and SCORE! They even had my personal favorite Dr. Pepper.

"Can I please have one?" Zack asked as I grabbed one for him as well and handed it to him, I then grabbed some for the girls as well, and we all decided to make a toast.

"Well guys, here in lowly old Boston, I'd like to make a toast, to good friends, to the deceased, and to the blood we had shed to find peace, and to our lovely home of Boston, Massachusetts, Cheers." I said as I held my can up, we all connected cans and the toast was complete, we then came across the famous Boston Freedom Trail and the girls had no idea what it was.

"What is that Red line on the road and the sidewalk?" Tuka asked as she looked at it from the window.

"That is the Freedom Trail, it's been a part of Bostonian history and for many centuries to come, and it shows you the different places in Boston which happen to be a part of history, even Paul Revere's house, if it wasn't for Revere to tell our ancestors that the British were coming, we wouldn't be America that it is today." I said, and we arrived at our destination, we were met with senators and congressmen and women from across America and they were curious about what was on the other side of the gate.

As soon as we were all in the building, and we were seated, the mayor of Boston took the podium as he adjusted the microphone so everyone can hear him.

"First of all, I'd like to thank all of the US senators and the congressmen and women along with the people of Boston to be here today, and we're going to ask a few questions with the brave men and women who have crossed the gate and tried to stop a madwoman from using terrorist methods to overthrow our country, let's start with Roman Rideout I think." The mayor said as he looked through the list of members of Night Raid and it seems that I was the first to be asked, and I stood in front of another podium and I adjusted the microphone so everyone can hear me.

"State your name for the record please." The mayor asked and I cleared my throat.

"Roman Rideout." I answered, and there were camera shutters clicking along with video cameras recording for the local and national news.

"Now, Roman, if I may call you Roman, what can you tell us about Junko Enoshima?" The mayor asked, and the thought of that woman left a nasty taste in my mouth.

"That vile woman needs to be put in a padded grave with cement covering her tomb!" I snapped and I didn't mince words when it came to the woman known as Junko Enoshima.

"I see, but what can you tell me about what is was like on the other side of the gate?" The Mayor asked, and I cleared my throat again trying to find my center.

"Well, to put it in a certain way, it was like a fairy tale story or like "Game Of Thrones," but it was really happening, I mean, I wish that I could stay there, but not as long as that woman is there." I said, cringing at the thought of Junko controlling these two dimensions.

"What is 'Game Of Thrones?'" Tuka asked Zack, and Zack said it was a TV show on HBO that depicts medieval times as a group of people fight for the right to rule over the kingdom, it was kind of hard to explain, and it also had dragons in there too, and lets not forget about the hordes of the undead.

"What is your plan to stop this woman called Junko Enoshima?" The mayor asked, and I took a deep breath as I tried to keep my calm.

"Alright, the plan is still a little foggy here, and it's not 100%, but we will try to find and eliminate Junko Enoshima along with her sister Mukuro Ikusaba, and to top it all off, they both have recruited 16 members called 'The Soldiers Of Despair,' plus...they are willing to do Junko's bidding at a moment's notice.

There was a lot of gasps in the air and small murmuring as the news reporters were trying to get wind of what I just said, clear as day, Junko Enoshima has recruited 16 lackeys to do her unholy bidding by spreading as much despair as possible and it turns out that they still have that cult with them, "The Order Of The Kuma."

I then snapped my fingers as I remembered the cult that was following Junko along with her robot teddy bear mascot.

"Also, Mr. mayor, along with the people of the press, before I forget, it also turns out that Junko has started a cult called, 'The Order Of The Kuma.' and it turns out that they worship a robotic black and white teddy bear known as Monokuma." I said, and out of the blue, Monokuma appears right in front of me.

"Hey howdy hey folks, it's me, the loveable bear known as Monokuma, and I came here to send a message to this man right here." Monokuma said as he pointed his paw at me, thank god his claws aren't out.

"You have a message for me? From who?" I asked, and Monokuma began to fume a bit.

"I was getting to that part already." Monokuma growled as he was talking through his teeth, and he was holding a small monitor as it showed my adopted son being held hostage with Junko and Mukuro.

"Darron, no, why are bringing him into this?" I asked, and Monokuma began to laugh.

"Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk! You're the rocket scientist, figure it out." Monokuma chuckled as he was getting a kick out of it, and it turned out that there was only one answer, those three wanted me to suffer and dive into despair.

"Okay, I think I know your angle now, you're using my adopted son to lure me into despair, and you also know that he's my one true hope. You tell both Junko and Mukuro, that I said this: 'Suck a fat cock and choke on it, I'm not falling into despair, and if you lay as much as a single finger on my son, I'll hunt you down and slowly skin you alive.'" I hissed in a low tone of voice, I didn't want anything to happen to my son, he's the only thing I've got in this world.

Just then, Monokuma jumped into the crowd as the reporters gasped when they saw the monochromatic bear just jump right into the group as he just disappeared without a trace.

Little did we know outside, there were armed Triads and Russian Crime Syndicate members looking for our heads, and they were standing outside of the state house, and they were armed with fully automatic weapons, and to make matters worse, they killed all the police that were blocking the building and we were left defenseless, but it seems that they didn't know, is that we happen to be armed and the guards forgot to check us into the building and the sounds of gunfire began to tear down the doors, and that could spell trouble if we lost the girls including princess Piña, and we needed to get to safety, luckily there was a Night Raid safe house nearby, but in able to get to it, we need to fight our way out and get to it.

Rory was itching for a fight and she had her axe ready to cut down these guys, she charged right at them and she was met with a hailstorm of bullets as she collapsed in pain, but all it did...was piss her off.

"You shouldn't have done that." Rory said and this just made her go from a peaceful demi-goddess, into a blood raging angel of death.

She then began swinging her axe as she was looking to kill some men, she then cut right into the mobsters as blood and gore began to fly with it staining over the freedom trail, you couldn't depict where the line was since it matched the bloodstains over it.

Just then a cavalry arrived and I got the greatest song to play for such and occasion.

[Song: I'm shipping up to Boston Artist: Dropkick Murphys Genre: Rock]

We got into the cars as we were trying to get to the safe house, but it seemed that there were some more mobsters on our tail and we were trying to get to our safe house, and we were being blocked by a mobster roadblock, the mobsters were shooting at us, and they shot our driver as we began to duck from the hailfire of bullets peppering our car, Zack, Rory and I got out of the car as we were only two blocks from the Night Raid safe house and it turns out that the former remnants of despair now known as the remnants of hope are at the safe house waiting for us.

But the only problem is, the streets are swamped with every Triad and Russian mobster from all over Boston trying to get their hands on us.

Just then, a stray bullet strikes the gas tank as gasoline began to pour out of the gas tank.

"Into the alley, let's go!" Zack said, as he grabbed my shirt and we all headed down an open alleyway nearby as the gas became introduced with an open flame and the gasoline caught fire causing the car to explode.

"That was close, but we're not out of the woods yet." I said, just then my phone rang and it turned out it was the boss, she wanted to know if we're all right, I then put the call on speakerphone.

"Go." I said, there was a lot of gunfire on the other side of the line.

"Where are you guys?" Najenda asked as she tried to figure out where we were, it turned out we were in Triad turf, Chinatown.

We had Triads coming into the alleyway and it turned out safe house was in the heart of Chinatown, which was shitty luck for us, we were surrounded by enemies and the fact that we were two blocks away from safety, it felt like a punishment but we needed to move.

Something told me, Junko was behind this, but my gut was telling me that I could be wrong, but whatever the reason, we can't let them have the girls.

"We're in Chinatown right now, and about two blocks from the safehouse, where are you?" I asked and it turned out she was near the old church, which is nowhere near where we are, and she was a little pissed that we were closer than her, but fate seems to shine on the darkest of times, the sounds of police sirens were coming in the background, I just hope the boss could be able to get to us, let alone survive an ambush set up by both the Russian and Chinese mobs.

But I totally forgot about one of Tekkie's inventions he created, it might look like a Rubik's cube, but it's a escape device which can cause your enemies to be blinded with multiple colors.

I took out the escape device, and began to match all of the colors on the cube.

"Dude, this is no time to be playing with a Rubik's cube." Zack said as I was trying to get the colors together, and I was close until Zack made me lose concentration.

"This isn't just a Rubik's cube, it's one of Tekkie's inventions." I said, and Zack knew that I've been getting hanging around Tekkie a lot, even though I'm his guinea pig for his inventions.

"What's with you and that chick?" Zack asked, screwing up Tekkie's gender, I then began to snicker as he was trying to figure out what was funny.

"Tekkie's a dude, he might look like a chick, sound like a chick, but he's a dude, and I'm his guinea pig for his inventions, also he's bisexual. I mean, as much as I don't want to have sex with him, I settled on testing out his inventions." I stated, and it got me slate clean from being backdoored by him.

As soon as I got it figured out, I tossed the cube, and it beep ten times before it exploded colors giving us enough time to escape.

"I'VE BEEN A BAAAAAAD BOY!" I shouted as a smile on my face cracked, I always wanted to say that since I saw it in a movie.

Zack was snickering as we were escaping from our attackers, but it seems that we just went from the frying pan and into the fire.

The opening was lined up with Russians and Triads with their guns drawn, and we were totally screwed.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger you guys, this is just a good way for people to stay tuned for what's going to happen next, and the next chapter will contain a massive shootout with the groups and we'll also begin to figure out what our next objective will be, so far, three characters have been added so far for the Soldiers Of Despair, also executions will be added when they are defeated, so I still need 13 more soldiers to add to Junko's inner circle and on a scale of 1 to 10, 1: being in the beginning stages of despair *Weak* to 10: Totally into despair, *Strong* this will help me determine which rank that character will be in, and I have it alternating odds are the men, evens are the women. So I'll need six more men and seven more women, and if you know someone who might be a fan of AGK, Gate, and/or DanganRonpa, send them my way, this should be right up their alley. As always, feel free to drop a review, fave, follow, idea for future chapter, etc. Until the next chapter comes, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	8. Battle On The Freedom Trail-Part 2

Chapter 8: Battle On The Freedom Trail-Part 2

(Opening A/N: Now that we're going to switch gears and go into an all out firefight, and if you're curious what voice Tekkie has, his voice is the same as Juuzou from Tokyo Ghoul, for some weird reason I paired him with Juuzou is because I really like Juuzou's voice, and I figured making a bisexual trap would help with Tekkie's character, also speaking of Tokyo Ghoul I might make some references from the anime in here. But all in all, I hope to get a kick out of this one!)

With a bunch of armed Triads and Russian mobsters, we were going to have a snowball's chance in hell surviving this, but we've been through worse, I mean this is nothing.

Just then a drone came flying in, it was Tekkie's since he's been using it to deliver any inventions of his to be tested.

"INCOOOOOOMING!" Screamed Tekkie's voice as the drone began to make a nose dive and stopped right in front of us, just then a hologram of Tekkie appeared right in front of us.

"Hey guys, thought I'd pop in and let Roman try out one of my latest inventions, consider this as an upgrade to your armor bracelet, try it on." Tekkie said as I took the invention and tried it on.

The wrap attached to my left wrist and began to fuse with my DNA, as soon as it was synched, the wrist wrap closed and became part of my body.

As soon as the invention was fully functional, it seemed that it served a few purposes, first: if I ever get lost, then Tekkie could be able to track my location, second: it enhances my current armor and can be able to cloak into my environment so my enemies will be thinking I'm not there, and lastly: due to one of Tekkie's bass ackward experiments, he turned me into a ghoulite, which happens to be a mock ghoul, I can summon an arata at my own will when I change, and I end up with a craving for human flesh even though I'm not a cannibal.

And speaking of becoming a ghoulite, I pulled a small red capsule that I put in my mouth, and crushed it with my teeth, and just like that my inner ghoul my eyes change from brown and white to red and black with a kagune coming out of my back, I then needed to set the tone with some badass music, so I pulled out my iPod and chose the following song.

[Song: Monster Artist: Skillet Genre: Rock]

The Russian and Chinese gangsters didn't have any idea that they were making a ghoulite, and there was a sadistic grin on my face, and these guys were going to be my play things.

*Кто-то уже убил этого монстра!* [Someone kill this monster already!] The lead Russian said in his native tongue, as I began to bend my finger down like I was Kaneki.

"You girls might want to stay back, since there could be a good chance that Roman might turn on us since he might be turning to being a full on ghoul, and he might enjoy eating the both of you." Zack warned the girls, and thanks to my advanced sense of hearing from my ghoulite form, and I took somewhat offense to it.

"I heard that, anyway, I might be a little rusty since the last time I used this, but I sure as hell had a lot of fun." I said as I charged at the group of armed thugs and my kagune was cutting them down, with a series of powerful swipes from my Kagune...severed limbs, decapitated heads, blood, entrails, and other bodily fluids were laying on the streets as the corpses of the dead littered the streets of Chinatown, and this was a victory in my books.

I grabbed a corpse's entrails and held it in my hand, the ghoul side of me was wanting to eat it, but that would make me a cannibal.

Luckily, Tekkie had a fail safe in case I was going to give in to my inner ghoul, he sent a powerful jolt of electricity as my kagune reverted back into my body and my eyes changed back to normal.

I shook myself awake as the ghoul effects began to disappear, and I was back to being human again, now I know how Ken Kaneki feels when he's fighting the urges of being both human and a ghoul, all I'm missing in this situation is Touka.

We needed to head to the safe house and lie low until the heat from the crime syndicates dies down, we began heading towards the safe house as an explosion destroys the safe house, just then Tekkie informs us that the safe house was rigged and the syndicates knew where it was, luckily, no one was in there and it turns out that the remnants of hope were with Tekkie at the safe house overlooking the freedom trail, which looks like by our string of bad luck, we're going to have to head back.

When we got back to the entry where we were, were killed by a series of blade slashes probably from Mukuro, and we needed to get to the safe house before we end up killed as well.

Just then, Junko came right behind me as she had a straight razor placed square on my throat and she also had a sadistic smirk on her face as she was planning on either killing me or taking me hostage.

"Hello bitches!" Junko squealed as she gripped the razor close and a small trickle of blood began to bead out.

"Let him go Junko!" Zack barked, and Rory gripped her axe as both of them were intent on killing the mad woman, and behind both of them was Junko's twin sister Mukuro, she had two knives drawn with the intent to kill them if she must.

"Hmm, how about no? Instead I have a proposition for you, including this mock ghol here." Junko said and I shook my head no, I refuse to accept any offer that ugly witch has.

"Piss off you stupid hag." I said, and I began to snicker as Zack did as well, Junko gripped the razor in her hand and she was intent to kill me, but my ghoul side was still active, and my kagune was reappearing as Junko was about to slit my throat, but my kagune stabbed her hand as she dropped the razor and the blood began to pour out of her hand.

"How dare you?!" Junko said as she began to tend to her wound and Mukuro was charging and trying to slash me as her knives tried to cut me, but with little to no effort, the ghoul side of me began to dodge and sway from each attack, and I stabbed my kagune through her left leg wounding her, my kagune then disappeared again as both girls had to retreat hastily, since their plans were thwarted, and we got a car to take us back to the freedom trail.

 **Roman's journal, entry #3, it seems that the Russian mob and the Triads are interested in the girls including princess Pina, since she's the daughter of the emperor, they mobsters tried to kill us and take the girls, but it turned out that I just woke the inner ghoul within me to protect all of the guests from the other side of the gate, and I bet both the Russian and Chinese governments are after the girls, but we of Night Raid are going to do everything that we can to prevent these girls to fall into the wrong hands and be used for some sadistic means to an end or worse sold into sexual slavery, especially Lelei, I won't let anything happen to her since she seems so young. But we'll be ready when the time comes and a war is imminent, and we'll be sure we win. Roman, over and out.**

We then arrived at the safe house, and we were greeted by our friends and fellow comrades, along with the remnants of hope, we needed to find out what was going on, then Najenda turned on the news and it showed that both the Russian and Chinese presidents have declared the US and Japan as known enemies to their countries and anyone aiding them is an enemy to them, it seemed that the Russian mob along with the Triads that we killed were trying to get the girls and they weren't going to take all of those lives that were killed in Boston lying down, instead, they wanted to declare war with Night Raid, and we were going to fight them along with Junko.

It was only a matter of time before all hell breaks loose, and it turns out that Najenda has a fall back point somewhere up North, we needed to get out of Boston if we're going to survive.

[Later that night in North Mass…]

We came across a nice log cabin in the sticks, it turned out that Najenda made this in case of emergencies, and it was going to be a major emergency when the Triads, the Chinese, Russian mobsters and the whole country of Russia is hunting you down.

"Make yourselves at home you guys, we're going to be here for a while." Najenda said, as we all went into the log cabin, but it turned out that the log cabin was a cover inside was like a damn mansion.

The place was really roomy, and there were enough rooms for everyone here, so Zack and I decided to get washed up and hit the sack since we've had a fucking long day.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, sorry for making this a bit short, but hell, I've been trying to get some more ideas going, and I really want to prove a friend wrong by making a John Wick/Gate story, but I might need help with the cover art. And I'll also post a poll for which girl in my harem to do a lemon with in my next chapter, as always, be sure to leave a review, any ideas for future chapters will be welcome, faves and follows will be appreciated and a special thanks to all my friends for all of their support, and until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	9. Hot Spring Love And War

Chapter 9: Hot Spring

Love And War

(Opening A/N: Alright, there's one thing on my mind and I really want to try this for my story, a good ol' orgy, and there will be not only sex, but there's going to be more violence, I mean, who can say no to that? And it seems that the Russians along with the Chinese are still hunting us down, thus, they won't stop until we're dead and the girls are in their possession, also for this chapter, I'm going to try to pull out all of the stops for this lemon that's going to be happening, so let's get to it!)

Zack and I knew that there was a built in hot spring here in the base, and it was set up by none other than Najenda, which seems to be like a perfect opportunity to unwind and relax.

As soon as Zack and I got to the hot spring changing area, there was a note on the door, and the note read...

 _To anyone using the hot spring,_

 _This is a mixed bathing area since I didn't have the resources to build two, one for men and one for women, and there is a five person limit, only five people are allowed in the hot spring at a time, also if there going to be any sex within the hot spring area, please be courteous as to not cum into the water, instead, try to keep it out of the water and make sure to clean up after yourselves, beyond that...enjoy yourselves._

 _-Najenda_

I then took a thumbtack off of a cork board and placed the note under "Important" sort on the cork board.

As soon as we got undressed and placed our clothes into the baskets, we both walked out to the hot spring as it was just a beautiful sight to behold.

"Ready to do it?" Zack asked, and I took a deep breath, I was ready as I'll ever be.

"Let's do it." I said as we both took off our towels and went into the hot spring, it was a little hot at first then our bodies began to adjust to the heat, I felt all of my muscles just unwind from all of the fighting I was in.

Just then, we were joined by the ultimate princess, Sonia Nevermind, she had a towel wrapped round her body and for some weird reason, I was starting to get a bit excited from seeing her.

"Could it be alright if I could join you?" Sonia asked, and we both looked at each other and we both nodded as it was a mixed bathing area.

"We don't see why not." Zack said, as Sonia undid her towel and showed us her nude body, she was really beautiful, her breasts were perfect, she had a nice curvy body and she looked like the pinnacle of beauty with her legs along with what's between them.

Sonia then got into the hot spring with us, and I felt a rush of blood head down south of my border, I mean seeing a nude Sonia kind of leaves to the imagination.

Then after Sonia got in, we were joined by Mimi, and she was a little nervous about bathing with men, she grasped her towel and tried to keep her balance, so I got out and tried to help her into the spring, but she knew that I was getting hard.

Mikan then removed her towel and dropped to her knees, this just made me curious about what she was planning.

"Are you alright Mimi?" I asked, and she began to grasp my shaft, as I was beginning to feel a little excited yet still confused, she wanted to do it, but she looked a little surprised that she wanted to do this, but I'm curious if she has the experience.

"Y-yes I'm fine, I-I want t-to try this on someone, forgive m-me if I m-might be r-rough." Mimi stammered, and she began to take my shaft in her mouth and she began to move her head back and forth.

She was a little rough at first, but the pleasure outweighed the pain as she was enjoying it.

Zack and Sonia were both getting excited from seeing Mikan and I getting it on, and the idea for the four of us to get our sexual frustrations, but we'd have to keep it secret from the girls in Zack's harem including Hiyoko, since she's a stickler for Zack.

"Hey Zack, if you're down for it, maybe we could have an orgy. I mean as long as Sonia and Mimi are up for it." I suggested, and Sonia was in and Mikan was interested as well, Zack was also interested in the idea as well.

"Alright, but let's try to keep this place clean as possible, I mean we don't want the boss to tear us some new assholes if we get any cum in the water." Zack warned, so we needed to be careful about where we do it so Zack and Sonia got out of the water and joined me and Mikan for a little fun.

 **Big lemon in 3...2...1...**

I laid on my back and Mikan climbed on top of me, as she opened herself to my hard shaft, she slid it inside of her as she moaned lustfully from me going inside of her, but Zack entered the backside of Mikan, Sonia then decided to have Mikan to eat out of her, Sonia bent over and Mikan stuck her tongue inside of the princess as she was lustfully moaning then Mikan began to ride me and Zack as she was still licking Sonia's slit as Sonia and I were locking lips with each other.

Mikan began to move her hips as Zack was moving his into her, the feeling of four lust filled lovers sharing the pleasures of the flesh was way too hard to explain, it was like your soul was exploring the cosmos, and Sonia couldn't hold back, she released herself into Mikan's mouth as Zack and I released ourselves into Mikan as well, but we still weren't satisfied, we could go another round, now it was Sonia's turn.

"C-care to r-return the f-favor?" Mikan asked, and Sonia began to eat out of Mikan since Mikan ate out of Sonia, this time Zack and I swapped positions and we both entered into Sonia and she began to take the two of us into her and she was being overwhelmed with the lust that built up in her body, it would suck if Kazuichi walked in on us and saw us having an orgy, and knowing Kazuichi...69:1 odds say that he might blow a gasket at me for having sex with Sonia along with Zack since we're the only two people that really care for her.

But little did we know, that our little four person sex show was being watched by a group of tactical soldiers probably looking to kill us, and it didn't bother us any we were just lost in the woods of human pleasure with no exit.

I grabbed onto Sonia's breasts as I began to thrust deep inside of her, she then placed her hands onto Mikan's hips as she was trying to balance Mikan, our bodies began to feel like a raging inferno and we were just getting into the action, I couldn't hold back anymore, I released myself into Sonia as did Zack and finally Mikan, we all found ourselves enjoying the action of what just happened.

"Okay guys, this is our dirty little secret, we don't want any of our friends to find out that we did this, got it?" I asked, and the others all agreed, I mean I'm the one who concocted the whole idea, but it was totally worth it.

But as we were about to head out of the hot spring, it turns out that a land mine in the distance exploded as we needed to get dressed and get back into the fight.

We all quickly got our clothes back on and headed out towards the front door, there, Najenda and the others were waiting for us as we saw that both the Russians and the Chinese are looking for us, but we had a little help from our new friends at the JSDF.

The JSDF soldiers knew that the Russians and the Chinese were after us, so we began to split up and try to isolate our enemies and take them out.

Zack summons his Crescent Rose and began to slash through his enemies without anyone being able to detect him, Lubbock laid a wire trap for his enemies and he caught them like a spider's web catching bugs, as soon as the men were caught in the wires, Lubbock tightened the wires cutting through the men and their body parts along with the blood and entrails of the enemy laid on the ground.

Akame had her trusty Murasame, as she slashed through the men causing them to be poisoned by her blade, as the black markings began to cover their bodies, the men who were slashed by Murasame just died on impact.

As for me, I had my trusty AR-15 as I placed the firing rate from single to burst, this is more perfect when you're fighting more people, full auto is just a waste of bullets, as soon as I had a small group of seven men in front of me, I had to be sure that they were going to die here, and not get their hands on the girls.

I fired the first three rounds and took out two men, then combat rolled into shooting again taking out a third, then switched to my P30L and took out four and five, two left, I pulled out a knife and stabbed the sixth guy in the side of the neck, and grabbed the dead man's grenade followed by shoving it into the last man's mouth and pulling the pin, the grenade exploded as the man was left headless and blood began to pour out of the corpse.

But little to my knowledge, someone shot a tranquilizer dart at me knocking me out, I then felt my unconscious body being dragged as they were looking to use me as a bargaining chip, just then the sound of an arrow whooshed through the air, followed by hitting someone and the thud of a body hitting the ground, someone check my pulse.

"He's still alive, but he unconscious." A female voice said, and it turned out it was Tuka's voice, maybe she did care about me.

As soon as I came around, I found Tuka being the first sight I saw when I woke up and she was really worried about me.

"I'm so glad that they didn't take you." Tuka said as she wrapped her arms around me and I was trying to figure out what they wanted from me, and they can have the girls when it's a cold day in hell.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for bed." I said as I tried to get up, but Tuka helped me back to the base as we both headed for the bedroom where I was assigned to and I began to top off a few more Z's.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Alright guys, another chapter down, next up will be the press conference along with the anime convention over in Quincy, so I hope to have a little filler for you since it's trying to spend some quality time with the characters, and I might make a cameo of Izuru Kamakura next chapter as well, so feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, etc. And until the next time we meet, this is the master of chas, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	10. A Boston Holiday!

Chapter 10: A Boston Holiday!

(Opening A/N: Alright, switching gears, it seems that we still need to do that press conference and the anime convention over in Quincy that Mimi mentioned, plus as soon as we honor the dead, we head back through the gate and try to stop Junko along with her legion of soldiers, and I'm going to see if I can do different arcs, so the next chapter will be the start of a new story arc, so without further ado, here's chapter 10...)

[Massachusetts State House, the next day...]

We were called back to the state house for a continuance of the press conference with the mayor, the media, along with the senators, congressmen and women from all over America have come once again, the mayor was back to ask more questions, this time, they have locked the place down and tightened security, along with making sure that plenty of military and police were there to make sure that there were no more gangsters coming to take us out, but this time we were ready for the questions, this time Zack had the floor.

"State your name for the record?" The mayor asked, and Zack answered the question calmly.

"Zack Vazquez."

"You happen to be Puerto Rican right?" The mayor asked, looking through his dossier.

"Yes, but I lived in New Hampshire where I've grown accustomed to the American lifestyle, also, after so many years of living here in the U.S., I stopped using my Puerto Rican accent and can speak fluent English just like this. And my roommate Roman, lived in Maine before he decided to come to Boston as well, we both moved to Boston because we needed some better jobs, also another reason, we both happen to be fans of the Red Sox." Zack said modestly and there was a lot of support from all the locals of the city as they cheered for his answer.

Rory was a little upset with Zack since she missed out on the orgy with me, him, Sonia, and Mimi.

"And it says here, you and Roman were 'wandering vagabonds of Boston looking for skulls to crush for cash.'" The mayor read the statement that Zack stated and yes we were a couple of heathens who beat people up, but we only did it to those who did wrong to people that were innocent, and if we really got paid good, we killed them, but we had to use some of the money to keep the police off of our backs." Zack answered, and the mayor knew that we weren't the greatest of people but he knew enough not to mess with either me or Zack.

"Alright, that's all we needed to know from you, next up, Najenda." The mayor said, as our illustrious boss came up to the microphone as she adjusted it and she took a deep breath, but then a cocky female senator from South Carolina was asking her if having over 500 Bostonians being killed was enough reason to have Night Raid to fight this so called "Shadow War" of ours including a mad woman named Junko Enoshima along with her twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba.

"Pardon me, do you really think that you're going to have you and your merry band of killers including a Puerto Rican assassin and a four eyed mercenary who loves anime be sent to some weird transdimensional gate to fight a group of psychos and a woman who is just as crazy as they are?" The female senator asked, and there was a feedback coming from the microphone as Najenda was beginning to emit a dark aura around her, the senator had to question Najenda's leadership of Night Raid, but there's one thing you should never do with Najenda, and that is to question her leadership along with the soldiers that are under her control, and if someone does, then they meet the fury of "The Iron Dragon Lady."

"YOU DARE QUESTION MY LEADERSHIP?! I've lead men to victory when I was in the Army Rangers, and one day, when I fought in Afghanistan, I lost my right arm, right eye, along with most of my men due to a roadside bomb planted by terrorists looking to kill Americans, and those men that died, were heroes. My men and women who have sworn their allegiance to both Night Raid and me, have also sworn it to the country of America, also Roman and Zack are my two most skilled and loyal of soldiers. Also, for the sake of those who have died, we will make sure that the deceased have not died in vain." Najenda said, and the senator began to back off of Najenda, she knew that making an enemy of our boss is an unwise move.

Just then, my phone rang it turned out that it was Agatha calling me, and she happens to be Darron's grandmother, so I answered her call.

"Hello?" I asked, and my worst fear played a trick on my mind as I was haunted by the fear of having my adopted son being held hostage by Junko and Mukuro was playing in my head.

"Hey Roman, we're watching you on TV right now and your son wants to know if he can go with you to that convention over in Quincy, you could use a bit of father/son bonding, and he wants to be with his dad before you go back to work." Agatha said, and she's right, I do need to create some father/son bonding with Darron and it turns out that the anime convention has been rescheduled to today, so we could spend some time in Boston before we head back through the gate, and luckily Felicia will be there.

"Can I talk to my son please?" I asked, and she handed the phone to my adopted son as he was really excited to hear from his dad.

"Hey dad, are you planning on going to the anime convention in Quincy later?" The young boy asked, and I knew that he wanted to go too.

"Of course, but I'll make a deal with you, if you promise to be a good boy for grandma, then I'll take you with me, okay?" I asked, and my son agreed to the terms of our deal.

"Okay dad, love you." He said, and I told him that I love him too and I hung up the phone.

"Talking to your son?" Zack asked, and there's only a few people that know about my adopted son.

"Yup and I made a deal with him, if he's a good boy, then I'll take him with us to the convention in Quincy." I replied, Zack knew that a father and son bonding moment was a good thing to make even though I'm working a lot.

"Hey, you gotta be there for your son, especially if he's going through so many milestones in his life, and you're a great dad." Zack said, putting a smile on my face, I really wanted to be there for my son.

And we needed to get through the wicked long and wicked boring press conference, I slumped in my chair from all the boredom, then it was Tuka's turn to answer some questions, then I began to speak in Spanish…

Podría estar en casa viendo anime en este momento, o ir a esa convención. [Translation: I could be at home watching anime right now, or going to that convention.]

"Dude, I know how you feel right now, but we need to stick it out, okay?" Zack asked as we both bumped fists, I understood, and this was just hard for me to focus on what was going on, all I had my mind on was the anime convention in Quincy later on this afternoon.

The mayor asked if Tuka's ears were real and replied yes they were real and she happens to be a living breathing wood elf.

The message boards began to light up as people were supporting us and the girls that came with us.

 _-Did you see the girl with the ears?_

 _-Yeah, but the Lolita girl is a lot better._

[Song:Sick Of It Artist: Skillet Genre: Rock]

With every question and answer, I felt like the seconds were small pockets of long ass hours and I was growing as an old man, but I was still me suffering from boredom, but luck seemed to have smiled on us, the press conference was almost over, and we could be able to go to the convention in Quincy.

Also, the withdrawals from caffeine began to kick in and I was needing some coffee, tea, soda, something with caffeine in it, luckily we could stop at a coffee shop on the way.

"Well, it turns out that we're going to conclude this meeting and we're going to let you guys go, also are you planning on going to the anime get together in Quincy, we're going to have some of our finest in blue protect you. This meeting is now adjourned." The mayor said, and we got out where reporters were recording and taking pictures for the news, we went into the limo and we headed towards Quincy.

But first we needed to make two stops, first we needed some coffee since we were up first thing in the morning, and we stopped at a local coffee shop and went in with small canister of helium, this is going to be fun.

So Zack and I went in with a pair of helium filled balloons and we went up to the cashier as we both hid the balloons behind our backs.

"Can I take your order?" The cashier asked, she seemed like a nice person but then we let her have it.

"Um yeah, can I get a grande iced caramel macchiato with eight pumps of caramel and extra cream, along with a cinnamon roll please?" I asked in a high pitched voice.

"I'll just take a regular hot coffee with cream and sugar please." Zack said in his high pitched voice.

The cashier laughed at our voices even though we had helium in our lungs as well.

We both paid the cashier and waited for our order, as soon as they were done we headed over to Agatha's place, so I can pick up Darron.

It turned out that Darron was waiting for me at the steps, he then climbed into the limo as he gave me a hug.

"Say dad, is Ms. Mahiru going to be there?" Darron asked for some weird reason he always like the ultimate photographer.

So I pulled out my phone and messaged Mahiru.

 _Me-Yo Mahiru, you going to the anime meet in Quincy? My son wants to know._

 _Mahiru-You never told me you had a son._

 _Me-Darron, he's my adopted son there, you should know._

 _Mahiru-Sorry about that, I totally forgot about Darron, how's he doing anyway?_

 _Me-He's fine, he's been spending time with his grandmother, I had to be a father to him since his mom died and his scum of a real dad was sent to prison for some heinous crimes he committed on some kids._

 _Mahiru-I see. How old is Darron anyway?_

 _Me-Seven._

 _Mahiru-Wow, anyway, I'm already here with the rest of the group and it turns out that Mikan is trying on a nurse cosplay outfit._

Aw man, I gotta see it with my own eyes, I mean I could picture Mikan wearing something sexy if I'm laying in a hospital bed and she wanted to check up on me.

But I need to keep some self control around my son, I mean I need to be a proper role model for Darron.

As soon as we got to Quincy, the street vendors had anime, manga, figurines, cosplay outfits, replica weapons, even some amateur artwork as well.

Darron was just as excited as I was when we first set foot here, I mean there was so much stuff here, it made me feel like I just died and went to heaven, Darron found a manga he wanted, "Highschool DXD."

"Listen kiddo, I need you to promise me something, don't bring this to school with you, the only place where you can read it is at home, Okay?" I asked, and Darron nodded, he understood.

"Sure thing dad." Darron said and I paid the vendor for the book, I even bought one myself.

We were met with Mikan and Mahiru, Mahiru had taken sme pictures of people buying from vendors even snapped some photos of people cosplaying as well.

Mikan was wearing a beautiful nurse outfit and it was really breath taking but also revealing, and it seemed like something from my deepest hospital fantasies, and it seemed like something would pop out at any time but she was comfortable in the costume.

"You look pretty good in that costume Mimi." I said complimenting her on her outfit.

"W-why thank you n-no one h-has ever b-been nice e-enough to c-compliment on m-my clothes." Mikan said thankfully, and the uniform looked like it could unlock a potential in Mikan, just then some random guy came up to Mikan and groped her butt, she then raised up her right leg and dropped it onto the man's head, I get it now, it somehow unlocked a martial arts ability within the ultimate nurse and it taught the guy not to mess with her.

She then grabbed the guy by the collar of shirt and began to emit a dark aura around her, as she picked up the man with an angry look on her face, she was totally a different person.

"Please forgive me, I-I swear I won't do it again." The man said and without even stuttering, Mikan said this...

"You want forgiveness, then get out of my sight and don't come back, also if you ever grope me again like you did, then you're going to be missing some fingers, along with something you will miss dearly." Mikan's alternate personality said, and the random dude nearly pissed himself as he had his hands covering his manhood while he was running away, I might need to change my shorts since I shit a solid gold brick right now.

Just then, Mikan's personality changed back to normal as Zack made sure she was alright.

"Mimi, are you alright?" Zack asked, and Mikan had no idea what just happened it was like Genocide Sho just possessed her.

"W-what just h-happened?" Mikan asked, and Zack couldn't be able to put into words what just happened.

"I think it might be something to do with your outfit Mimi, besides, when that creep groped you without your consent, and you just showed that creep what was what." Zack said, and Mikan knew that something caused her personality changed when she was wearing the costume.

Just then, Mahiru looked at Darron knowing that he seemed a bit young for Highschool DXD.

"Did your father get that for you?" Mahiru asked, Darron nodded and she looked at me with a "What the hell were you thinking?" kind of look.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but let me explain, manga books and anime are practically the only things that are keeping us together and whenever he feels lonely, he can read one of these and feel close." I said, and she didn't even change her look.

"Can I have a word with you privately?" Mahiru asked, and we both headed to a vacant alley where we could have our private conversation.

"I know what you're thinking Mahiru, letting my son choose out that kind of book was just wrong I know, but just hear me out, being a mercenary and a father is really difficult for me to do, and the books are the only way we can connect with each other." I said, then she placed placed both of her fists on her hips.

"Look, I'm not asking for much, but you need to be a better role model for Darron, I mean I try to be somewhat of a mom to him as well." Mahiru stated, no wonder Darron likes her so much.

"I thank you for taking care of Darron, and he is in need of some maternal love as well, I mean his birth mom died and his dad is spending a life sentence in prison with zero chance of parole for what that scumbag did to a bunch of young children." I said, and Mahiru began to feel sympathy for young Darron.

"He's been through that much, and he's still a good kid? I had no idea, maybe I should be a mom to him." Mahiru said, and she had a new look on Darron, we both headed back as Darron knew that both his dad and Mahiru were having an adult conversation but then Mahiru embraced Darron in a hug.

"Ms. Mahiru, what is this for?" Darron asked, and she began to cry for him, knowing that he never really had a mom.

"It's alright, call me mom instead." Mahiru suggested and Darron hugged her back.

"Okay mom." Darron said as he felt maternal love for the first time in his life and I bet Mahiru's old man is probably going to have a freaking field day with his daughter being an adopted mom.

I mean he never showed his wife any love, support or compassion being a photographer, and Mahiru was following in her mother's footsteps and he get's after her for it, and now she's taken the responsibility of being a mom to an adopted African-American child and I bet he's going to freak when he meets his grandson.

"I got an idea, if you're going to be a mom, I'm the dad, then maybe we should get a picture together with our son." I suggested, and that seemed reasonable to both Darron and Mahiru, so Mahiru took her camera and pulled out a tripod setting the camera on it, she then set a ten second timer as the three of us posed for our family even Zack wanted in on it since Darron knows him as uncle Zack.

So the four of posed as the flash and the sound of the shutter clicked as we made a nice family portrait, and we were glad that Darron now has a mom who can take care of him while I'm gone, and we have something to remember this memory by.

We spent most of the day collecting anime figurines, manga books, and some anime to add to our collections, but our great day was disrupted by three white trash men were causing a ruckus with the cosplayers, the men were saying that weebs weren't allowed in Boston and they were going to be sent to hell.

"Darron, stay with mom, Daddy's gotta do some work." I said as I cracked my knuckles, the three men began to make their way towards me, and what they just said pissed me off.

"What the fuck you looking at you four eyed weeb? Get the fuck out of here!" The first man demanded, and I wasn't going anywhere.

"No, this is supposed to be a peaceful get together to celebrate a special Japanese subculture, now unless you want the cops to come cracking down on the three of you for disturbing the peace, then leave now and take your anti-anime beliefs with you, we ain't going anywhere." I said, and the first man pulled out a knife.

"You're a weeb, and we don't want you here." The first man said, he then lunged the knife at me, Zack and Najenda intervened.

"A little three on three fight, seems fair enough." Zack said as he and I were trained in MMA.

The man with the knife continued to lunge at me as I kept dodging the knife attacks, my energy was running thin and I sure as hell hope the cops come, luckily the cops came and the armed man swung the knife gashing my left causing blood to pour out of the wound, the police then drew their guns and ordered the three men to drop the weapon and put their hands behind their heads, then the EMTs arrived to help me with the wound that man inflicted.

It seemed that the men who were trying to stop the convention, were a part of a religious cult who had white followers and these men were saying that anime was a sin, they were trying to turn other people away from it but it didn't work.

Just then a bald African-American man who happened to be a FBI special agent happened to be a fan of anime as well, his name is Charles Muldoon, but we usually know him as "Charlie" and he reminds me of Colonel Nick Fury without the eyepatch.

"Hey, it's been a while Roman, how's life with being an adopted dad going?" Charlie asked, and it turns out that Charlie has been giving us jobs with Night Raid, and it seemed he had a bagful of anime stuff as well, since he wanted in on the convention too, he looked at Darron who had a copy of Highschool DXD, and he looked kind of young for it.

"Did your dad get that for you?" Charlie asked Darron and Darron nodded knowing that anime was the only thing that connected me and him together.

"Yeah, this is the only thing that makes me close to my dad, I even collected anime when my dad adopted me, I also enjoy drawing anime characters as well." Darron replied modestly, and this just made me an idea.

"Why don't you show Charlie your drawing skills?" I asked as I handed a small sketch pad, he then began to sketch out a character from an anime he watched last week, I gave it to him in case he started to feel lonely, it was a male character and he had long hair, and he carried a handgun and a beam saber, then it hit me, it was Kirito from GGO.

"Wow, that some good drawing skills." Charlie said, and when he grows up, he wants to be an animator or a comic book artist.

"I'm pretty sure that you'd be a good artist, I mean it'd take time, but with a lot of practice and time, you can do it." I said encouraging my adopted son as he hugged me.

"I'll support my son as well, even though he might need a mom in his life." Mahiru added, she was also supportive of our son as well.

Charlie knew that he was a lucky kid to have loving parents, and it turned out that tomorrow we needed to head back through the gate since Junko is still up to no good.

It's always fun to have a little holiday and spend time with the ones you love, even if it is just for a day...

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, this took me a while to write but the next chapter will be back through the gate and fighting the good fight, and with that we head back to the other side of the gate, and it turns out that Mahiru is going to be a mom for Darron since he's going to need a mother figure in his life as well. So feel free to leave a review, faves, follows, ideas for future chapters and/or any thoughts on what to do next with this story are optional but always welcome, so, until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	11. Boston Strong!

Chapter 11: Boston Strong!

(Opening A/N: Alright it's time to head back through the gate and head back to work, and we're going to head back with one last hoorah! Plus we also say our goodbyes for the ones who have died, along with the ones who are still alive, so anyway, here's the next chapter!)

Later that night, Mahiru and I took Darron home and it seemed that he was beat from the convention, I had three bags full of DVDs, books, figurines and some prop anime weapons as well, while giving a sleeping Darron a piggyback ride home.

Mahiru took Darron from me as she took him to his room where she tucked the sleeping boy into bed as she gently kissed his forehead, I'm just glad that Mahiru is a mom, even though she has mother like features to her.

"Say Roman, why don't you stay here with Mahiru tonight, I mean Darron could use both of his parents." Agatha suggested, and it seemed that I could use an excuse to stay with my son and usually he gets scared of monsters and needs to sleep with his dad, and now his mom as well.

"Alright, I'm going to turn in, night Agatha." I said as I headed for the guest room, where I began to switch out of my street clothes and into some pajamas.

Then Mahiru slipped into something comfortable for her to sleep in, I pulled the blankets down enough for us to get into bed, and we both climbed into bed ready to sleep, but Mahiru was puzzled by a question that was bugging her from this afternoon.

"Say Roman, how did Darron's mom die?" She asked, and it kind of left a nasty taste in my mouth since she was only thirty-four when she died.

"She had a terminal illness and it was incurable, sadly, I watched as her life was cut short and she was a good woman when we dated once upon a time, I didn't care if she had a child, our love meant the whole world, and death just tore it all away from me." I said, and Mahiru began to feel sympathy for me.

So I turned off the bedside lamp as we both laid there and began to drift to sleep.

It wasn't long after that we heard the sounds of police sirens and gunshots coming from outside, and the sounds woke both me and Mahiru up as we both looked out the window, there was a man armed with a gun outside of the building as he was in a gunfight with the boys in blue, I recognized who the man was, Darron's biological father Tyrone, what the fuck is he doing here?

"Roman, who is that?" Mahiru asked and I placed my glasses on, I couldn't believe it.

"That's Tyrone, he's Darron's real dad, but he should be in prison." I said, and my guess is, he's jumped and looking to an excuse to be with his son.

I had a wooden baseball bat for self defense along with a .45 like Zack's but I only use those in case someone is breaking and entering into Agatha's house.

Just then Darron came into the room he was still tired from what was going on.

"Dad, what's going on?" Darron asked and I had no idea, but it was a monster coming with me needing to protect what is precious to me.

"Darron, listen to me, there's a monster out there and I'm going to protect you along with mom as well, so I need you to be a big boy and stay here with mom, I'll make sure the monster comes into the house." I said as I grabbed the bat and the .45, then Agatha came out into the living room with me she had a gun as well, since she was worried her son was going to hurt someone.

We waited for something to happen, then the front door gets kicked in and an African American man with corn rows and multiple tattoos, he was wearing a white tank top and some sweat pants along with some white sneakers he stole.

"Where's my son?" The man asked and Agatha had her gun trained on him, and I cocked the .45 willing to protect what's been given to me.

"You do realize that you're trespassing right, and you broke out of jail to see my son that was given to me by my late girlfriend that died in my arms? What kind of a man are you?" I asked, knowing that Darron's mom Keisha died in a hospital bed from a terminal illness and she asked me before she died, to take care of Darron and ever since he's been calling me dad.

"Freeze! Police!" One officer said as he had his gun trained on Tyrone and I placed my gun on the floor as well as the bat, after the weapons were placed onto the floor, I raised my hands in the air.

"I mean you no harm officer, I'm just trying to get some sleep and get ready for work in the morning, I'm not going to resist arrest if you have to take me in." I said, and Tyrone shot me in the right leg, luckily the bullet went in and out.

A few more cops came and arrested the man for attempted murder, resisting arrest, and breaking out of jail.

Luckily it turned out that the wound on my leg wasn't life threatening so the medics poured some antiseptic onto my wound and wrapped some gauze on my wound so it'll heal up in no time at all.

"Dad, can I sleep with you and mom tonight?" Darron asked, and it seemed like after the events of what happened, I think it'd be the best if we all slept together.

"Yeah, I think it'd be a good idea." I said, so, Mahiru, Darron and I went into the guest room and climbed into bed together, it's not everyday that we get to spend time together, but it had to be one we could cherish.

[The Next Morning...]

The smell of fresh brewed coffee filled my nostrils and the alarm clock was blaring at 6:00 a.m., so I slammed my hand onto the alarm off switch as I got up out of bed and got dressed, it turned out both Mahiru and Darron were in the kitchen and Darron had school today, So Mahiru fixed us both some breakfast, and I grabbed a mug, poured myself a cup of coffee, along with some non-alcoholic Irish coffee creamer and poured it into my coffee.

"How's your leg?" Mahiru asked, and it was getting better than it was when I got shot.

"Getting better." I said as I stirred my coffee with a spoon, as soon as I got the right flavor down, I took a sip and it was to my liking.

"Say dad, what time do you have to be at the gate?" Darron asked, and speak of the devil, I got a text from Najenda.

 _All members of Night Raid must report to Fenway Park at 9:00 a.m. sharp!_

"In about three hours." I answered, putting my phone on the table, and beginning to eat my breakfast, I gotta say, Mahiru is a real good cook, but not to offend her, but she's nowhere near as good as Teruteru.

"How about we walk Darron over to the bus stop before he goes to school?" Mahiru asked, and it seemed like a good idea, I mean when I dated Keshia, we'd usually walk Darron to the bus stop and see him get on the bus and wait for him to get off of the bus too, but that was long ago before she died, now Mahiru is taking over that responsibility.

As soon as we finished breakfast, we needed to get Darron over to the bus stop so he can get to school, the bus stop was only two blocks from Agatha's house.

As soon as we got to the bus stop we waited for the school bus to arrive.

The bus then pulled up as Darron hugged me and Mahiru as he climbed onto the bus and got towards a seat with his friend as he waved at us and the bus took him off to school.

Mahiru knew that she was going to be the only one to pick up Darron after school.

"Well, I gotta head off to Fenway and wait for the rest of the crew." I said as I hugged Mahiru and kissed her as well.

"Okay, good luck." Mahiru said as I headed for the subway and took the first one to the nearest stop for Fenway Park.

[Fenway Park, two hours and fifty seven minutes later…]

The rest of Night Raid showed up as we all went towards the gate, we were met with a whole bunch of supporters showing their support for us, and I totally forgot, today marked the anniversary of the Boston marathon bombing that happened six years ago.

And to this day, we still stayed strong, like a rope of many strands, the bond of this city will not break us.

As we headed onto the field, we were greeted by people sitting in the stands as they cheered, clapped and showed our support for us, we were fighting a good fight, and we were going to need as much hype as possible to make this fight possible.

"And now, a word from our Night Raid friends." The announcer said as he handed me the Microphone, and I held a fist up in the air and the words that came out of me, were words of pride for being a Bostonian.

"BOSTON STRONG!" I shouted, and I handed the microphone over to Zack, he then did the same thing.

"BOSTON STRONG!" Zack said as he held up his fist in the air as well, then one by one, we passed the message on from person to person as everyone in the stadium chanted "Boston strong!" again and again, this was a great feeling but we had a job to do.

We crossed back over to the other side knowing we needed to stop Junko Enoshima along with her group of followers, as soon as we got back we arrived at the base knowing it was still in tact, and the only thing that was different, was a girl and she was with a mask marked XVI, she was the sixteenth soldier of despair, and she happened to be loyal to Junko and Mukuro.

"My, my, you took your lovely time, I've been waiting for you all." She said as she began to do a series of backflips, as soon as she sticks the landing, she then vanishes in a puff of red smoke and reappears on top of the base buildings.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, I present you, the soldier of despair, number XVI Shiori Kayuma the former ultimate acrobat!" The girl removed her mask as she showed her face, she had flowing golden hair which reached the base of her shoulders she also had sparkling blue eyes, and a very feminine face, she also wore pink lipstick along with blue eyeshadow making her really beautiful, and she removed her robe revealing a navy blue and silver unitard with white long sleeves covering her arms she had an athletic body type but her boobs were a bit smaller than Akane's but she could pass off as a gymnast type.

Then the whole base get's covered up and converts into a big top circus type of place, this was going to be the battlefield we were going to be fighting in.

Just then the lights went out and the spot light began to shine on me, since I was going to be the person of choice for this little quarrel of ours.

Just then, a familiar button appeared in front of her as she had a smile break on her face, she then presses the button and a small screen turns on.

 **Battle Start!**

 **Roman has been chosen as the opponent,**

 **Commencing the battlefield structure...**

A blue 8-bit version of XVI comes across the screen with me standing there then she grabs me and pulls me across and off of the screen as well.

The stage was being set to a giant electrified cage almost like Owada's "Execution." But there was a Monokuma choker placed around my neck and the timer had been set to 1 hour.

Luckily we had an assortment of melee weapons we could use, swords, chainsaws, axes, spears, nunchaku, baseball bats, knives, even brass knuckles all of which were scattered all over the area of play.

"So this is an all out deathmatch?" I asked, and Shiori nodded, the rules were simple, if I can beat her to submission or if I can kill her within the time limit, then I win and the choker will be deactivated, also if I swear my loyalty to Junko, then the choker will disperse a despair toxin into me and I'll become one with Junko's madness, which is never going to happen and the choker will also be released, however if I get killed, don't defeat my enemy within the time limit, or try to escape, then the bomb in the choker will activate a ten second countdown then it'll detonate, killing me.

"I'm gonna enjoy destroying you." Shiori giggled as she picked up a broadsword, I picked up a bunch of shurikens along with a katana.

 **READY, FIGHT!**

The timer began to count down from one hour, 00:59:59, 00:59:58, 00:59:57...

The ultimate acrobat came cartwheeling at me as I tried to dodge her, she then swung the broadsword at me cutting me in the chest, blood began to gush out of the wound and I tossed a shuriken at her foot which caused her to curse out at me.

"You fucking bastard!" She yelled pulling the shuriken out of her foot.

"Serves you right bitch." I said, she then lunges at me again, and this time the sword cut my right shoulder.

My vision was becoming blurry and I was starting to lose a lot of blood, there was something weird going on, I didn't know what it was.

Could this be the end of me? Tune in next time to see the conclusion of the fight...

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: I know this chapter isn't as long as my previous one, but I'm still updating as much as I can, but the whole blue 8-bit button screen is based off of DanganRonpa V3 Killing Harmony, also I'd like to ask for some assistance for future chapters, if anyone is a writer or knows someone who writes and goes through google docs, send them my way as well, the more people I have on board, the more chapters I can pan out, also just a heads up, I've put up a poll on my homepage to see which girl in my harem should deserve to have a lemon with, so far there's one vote for Mahiru, Leone, and Asahina each, be sure to vote for which girl you want to see in a lemon and the girl with the most votes will be used next. As always, feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, suggestions, also if you're a writer, feel free to pass the word of mouth to any other readers out there who might have an interest in this story, so until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpse, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	12. Seal The Deal

Chapter 12: Seal The Deal

(Opening A/N: This chapter is named after one of my favorite songs from a Danish rock band Volbeat, and every time I listen, I feel like tapping into my inner MMA fighter and it turns out that this is going to be an all out brawl, and also there will be a DanganRonpa style execution as well. But it's going to be an all out blood bath as both Shiori and I try to kill each other, well get's back to the action shall we?)

My vision was getting blurry and I was losing blood, but it was totally worth it seeing the former ultimate acrobat just get hit with a shuriken, she then slammed her fist right into my stomach and it turned out she had some brass knuckles on knocking the wind out of me, and I found myself kissing the floor, she then placed her foot on the back of my skull.

"Just give into the despair and I'll make you suffer less." Shiori said with a sadistic smirk on her face.

I was fighting off the grogginess as I turned my head so I can tell her my answer…

"I'll never join you bastards along with that fucking psycho whore Junko Enoshima." I spat as a small phlegm of blood came out of my mouth.

"Alright then, have it your way." Shiori said as she began to kick in my stomach, and more blood began to escape my mouth.

Just then, I felt something stir inside of me, my inner ghoul was screaming for me to be unleashed, but my grogginess and my wounds were going away as I felt a rush I have never felt before, it was like a rush of adrenaline, but it turned out that my ghoulite form was healing my wounds and I was getting back to 100%.

And I got back up on my feet no problem, I then reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, then I held up an index finger as I scrolled through the music and found just the song to play for this little fight of ours, I played the song and began to feel all the muscles in my body flex as I was going on the offensive.

[Song: Seal The Deal Artist: Volbeat Genre: Hard Rock]

I then gripped the katana in my hand and managed to get a lucky shot as she staggered back and noticed that I cut her stomach as she began to coddle her wound.

Then I ran up to her and landed a jumping kick right in her face, she the staggered back as she just growled at me as if she was some kind of animal, she then charged right at me and she wraps her legs around my neck and tosses me to the ground as my body made a powerful thud and I began to lie on the ground, she then sat on top of my body as she removed my glasses and began to pound my face in, her punches were really firm and the wounds began to revert to being normal.

I then took my glasses from her and placed them back onto my face, there, now I can see again.

I grabbed a knife that was nearby and stabbed it into the acrobat's kidney as she began to back off of me and I got up followed by a slamming punch into her chest, she then flew into the electrified cage as she had a high jolt of electricity went through her body even though she wasn't like a normal person, her influence from Junko gave the former acrobat a high level of needing to send one of us to death as a high priority.

"Play time's over!" Shiori shouted as she began to step into a trump card state where she gives into her despair and she becomes more powerful, she was faster and more dangerous.

She grabs me and becomes more stronger as she wraps her arms around me and begins to put me in a German suplex, the back of my head bounced off of the floor, now it was personal.

So I started grabbing a bunch of knives and began to throwing them at the former acrobat as she began to get stabbed multiple times, she then pulled the knives out and blood poured out of her wound as I pulled out a straight razor and placed it onto her throat.

"Any last words?" I asked, just then the cage opened and Monokuma appeared with another button.

"Actually, I was going to ask that, but you're not the one that's going to be executing her, I am." Monokuma said, and I removed the blade as I planted my foot into her back.

She then fell forward as Monokuma tosses me a key to the collar around my neck, I then used the key to deactivate the collar which only had 45 minutes left, fucking hell, this would've been a hell of a lot better if it were right down to the wire, but it's over, and I won.

"I can't believe I have failed lady Junko, but may my execution be the start of her despair to opening Pandora's box." Shiori said accepting her defeat, then Monokuma began to laugh his usual laugh.

"LET'S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE GOT, IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!" Monokuma said as he hit the gavel on the button and another small screen turns on.

 **GAME OVER**

 **Shiori has been defeated...**

 **Commencing the punishment!**

An 8-bit monokuma comes across the screen as he takes an 8-bit Shiori and drags her off screen, like she did when her 8-bit version grabbed me and dragged me into our fight.

A highwire was set up under the big top and a pit of sharp spikes were below the line, Shiori was beginning to cross the wire and trying to dodge saw blades that were flying right at her, she dodged them with such finesse, but Monokuma took a steel cutter and cut the steel wire while Shiori was in the middle, as she fell to her demise, Monokuma was laughing at her, and Shiori who got impaled on a spike as blood began to fly out of her body and the shadow image of her was covered in pink blood.

The deed was done and Shiori was dead, but word reached back to Junko like it was a sad thing, the only thing left was a disc which cont.

[Meanwhile, with Junko back at the meeting with the other fifteen soldiers…]

Junko was in her gloomy persona as she found out that Shiori was killed, and the other fifteen weren't losing any sleep over it, since she was the weakest of the group.

"So it seems that Shiori is gone, and she couldn't be able to at least defeat let alone turn one of the Night Raid members to despair, such a sad time we live in." Junko said in a gloomy voice, and X decided to say something.

"Why don't you send me next?" X said in a robotic female voice, she was willing to kill us and avenge her fallen comrade, but Junko had to do it in the order from XVI to I.

"You're going to need to wait your turn X, I know that you and XVI were lovers, but we have to go in order, XV you're up." Junko said in her innocent like personality, X had intent to find me and kill me, but she had to wait.

"Better luck next time." XV said as he walked off into the darkness, and the other fourteen had to stand around the table with Junko and Mukuro.

"Besides, it's best if we send the weak ones first, before we even have a chance to breathe on Night Raid." Said I in a robotic male voice, he does have a point if the strongest were to be killed and they worked their way down then Junko's plans will be thwarted.

"I is right, the enemy need to work their way from the bottom upwards, but when they get up to you X, then they'll be sure that their fights will be in for a ride." Junko said as she changed her personality to a smart like person as she was wearing glasses and she knew that she still needed two virgins for her to open Pandora's box.

[Meanwhile, with Night Raid...]

I went into the AV room as I placed on a pair of headphones, but I had a horrible feeling in my gut, as I placed the disc into the disc player as a picture of Monokuma's face spinning around as the words, **Now loading...** on the screen then there was a high top followed by the sounds of kids laughing, then came the narration of Monokuma.

 _"Shiori Kayuma, the ultimate acrobat, you think her life was all cotton candy and sunshine? Wrong!"_

Just then, the scene changes into an inferno like setting, and people were screaming this just turned into a horror movie, and I even brought in a small bag of popcorn to enjoy it.

The scene shows a young Shiori trying to practice her acrobatic skills but falling down, and the ringmaster had some type of lead whip which they use to lead tigers and stuff, but it turned out that he was going to use it on the young acrobat.

"You costed me some serious money when you couldn't be able to do anything right!" The ringmaster said as he began whipping the little girl as she cried out in pain and he continued whipping her until he stopped and laughed at her, this just made my blood boil.

"Consider this your lesson, no one loves you and you need to do better." The ringmaster said, and the girl cried as she curled herself into the fetal position and cried herself to sleep.

 _"As the years and the abuse kept going on, her hatred for the ringmaster grew and her skills as an acrobat improved, until one day, she was visited by none other, than the ultimate despair herself, Junko Enoshima."_

You see the acrobat doing some cartwheels and with such finesse, Junko's shadow along with her smile appear as she began to speak…

"I see that you're still sore about what the ringmaster did to you huh?" Junko asked and Shiori knew that Junko was right.

"I hate the stupid ringmaster for what he did to me." Shiori growled and Junko handed the acrobat a knife.

The acrobat then took the knife and stabbed the ringmaster multiple times as she enjoyed it.

Then the night that she was going to perform, she lit the hightop with all the people inside as they burned all to death.

 _"And it turns out that the ultimate acrobat has fallen for an ultimate kunoichi, as they began to share a healthy love and the kunoichi taught the ultimate acrobat how to use her acrobat skills along with how to fight."_

It then shows a fighting montage of both girls sparring with each other and the acrobat was also taught how to use her acrobatic skills defensively.

"Oh great, it seems that I have pissed off a lesbian kunoichi and now she's coming for my blood." I said to myself, just then, I felt a metallic hand on my right shoulder and it turned out to be Najenda.

"Found anything useful?" Najenda asked, and I nodded yes.

"It turns out that this chick used to be a part of some circus and the ringmaster abused her and Junko used her despair to kill the abuser and burn down the high top with people inside of it." I answered, and this just put a disconcerted look on Najenda's face.

"Still feeling like killing more people?" Najenda asked, and I popped the disk out knowing that it was just getting boring, and I already killed that bitch.

"You know I always am, and the day's still young." I replied, it turned out that there were more people to kill. "So, what's the job?" I asked and she handed me a small scroll inside it was a job for me, it seemed that a client wishes for us to eliminate some corrupt officials who are using humanoids as sex slaves and it seemed like a job for me and Leone.

"There's some corrupt officials who are using innocent humanoids along with a few humans as sex slaves. They're going to need you to take them out and this is going to be a two man job." Najenda said, and I was ready for it.

"Can I have Leone join me for this?" I asked and she assigned Leone for this job as well.

So I headed to the garage where we store our vehicles and I had to bum Zack for the keys to the GTO.

"Yo Zack, I need the GTO. Boss has me and Leone doing another job." I said as Zack tossed me the keys, I caught them no problem.

"Listen to me dude, if you get any sex stains on the seats, then both you and Leone are going to be cleaning it, got it?" Zack asked, and I just nodded letting him know that we're going to be good on this job. "And I mean don't even half ass it either!"

"Alright, alright, duly noted." I answered, and Leone arrived as she was looking into some serious killing as well.

I got into the '69 muscle car and started the engine, the purr of the car was just the sound I needed to awaken the inner killer in me.

Leone was just getting a kick out of the car as if she had a 400 horsepower vibrator put inside of her.

"I always love the sound of a muscle car, it makes me really horny." Leone said as she licked her lips and placed her hand on my lap.

I could feel a rush of blood going down to Chinatown, (If you get my drift...)but right now, we need to kill these bastards in the name of Night Raid.

"Okay dude, focus, job first, hanky panky later." I said to my myself and I wondered if it's possible to have sex with Leone in her Lionel form, I mean is it possible?

"So did the boss tell you about the clients?" Leone asked, shit! I totally spaced out on that.

"I think I spaced out on that." I replied, luckily Najenda told Leone that we were going to need to meet them on the side of the road about three miles from Italica.

We drove down the road a ways and we came across the two hooded figures both of which were female humanoids one of which was a rabbit and the other was elf like Tuka.

"The mansion you're looking for is five miles from where we are, and the men that are holding our fellow humanoids along with some human women as sex slaves, and they also let lord Zorzal have his way with the girls, please we implore you two to kill these men and, free all of those who are still alive." The rabbit humanoid said, and her plea was about to be answered, we were willing to take on the job since someone was going to be using people as sex slaves, and I can't stand it.

We drove until we reached the mansion, and Leone activated her Lionel, she grew a pair of cat ears and a tail and her hands transformed into a pair of lethal lion paws, and I started grabbing all of my weapons including Demon's Fang and a green spray paint can also I was loaned a Z93 .50 caliber anti tank rifle with a modified suppressor so I can take down a guard without alerting anyone, I overlooked the place and it turned out there were two guards both armed with crossbows, and this seemed like easy target practice.

I sighted the scope as I had the first man in my sights, I aimed at his head and squeezed the trigger killing the first guard, then I aimed at the second guard, pulled the bolt back loading a fresh bullet and did the same for the other guy.

"Both men are down, let's move." I said and Leone cracked her knuckles, she was itching for a fight.

[Meanwhile inside the mansion…]

Three men were overlooking a bunch of human and humanoid women as they were locked in cages like animals and they were going to be sold to an illegal auction held by Zorzal.

"Intruders, we have intruders!" One of the guards shouted as he got grabbed by Leone and had his skull crushed by her massive paw.

I set my AR-15 to burst fire in case there were more guards coming, the guards charged right at me, and I began to squeeze the trigger as bullets began to fly and hit the targets multiple times, when I ran out of bullets, I grabbed a fresh clip and reloaded as Leone kept punching her way through.

"Where's your boss?" Leone growled as she gripped one guy and began strangling him.

"They're down in the basement with the girls." The guard said, and Leone snapped the guard's neck as we began to venture deep into the mansion, and as soon as we got to the girls, it seemed that we were right on time, luckily, the girls were still alive and we didn't want anything bad to happen to them.

"Let the girls go, and we might be able to let one of you live to send a message to those who oppose to us." I said as I had my gun trained on one man and Leone was ready to pounce on another.

"Let me kill one!" Leone said, I then nudged my head forward as Leone pounced on one guy as she crushes the man's skull and I popped the second guy in the leg stepping on his wound.

"Where's the key?" I asked, the second man pointed at the wall and Leone grabbed the key freeing all of the slaves.

"Thank you." said one girl as she began to run out of the building and I aimed my rifle at the injured man.

"You tell whoever it is that you deal with, that the Night Raid Anarchist is coming for them." I said as I tossed the man to the direction of the exit as he limped away, we then decided to blow up the place and make sure no one messes with us, the only thing left of the mansion was a smoldering wreck.

[Surviving Soldiers Of Despair: 15]

 **I** -?

 **II** -?

 **III** -Bryce Kotenok

 **IV** -?

 **V** -?

 **VI** \- ?

 **VII** \- Kuroyoshi (Male twin)

 **VIII** -Shiroma (Female twin)

 **IX** -?

 **X** -Ayano Sanada

 **XI** -Charles Stark

 **XII** -?

 **XIII** -?

 **XIV** -?

 **XV** -?

 **XVI** -Shiori Kayuma **(Deceased)**

[To Be continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter also be sure to vote for your favorite girl to see yours truly have a lemon with and also it turns out that me and my bro Celestial Sky Dragon's character Zack are looking to amass a harem to earn the title of "Harem king." Anyway feel free to drop a review, faves, follows, ideas for future chapters, along with more soldiers of despair, I'll need all sixteen slots filled, and it's going to be a while before XV shows up, and as always, until the next awesome chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	13. Humble Beginnings

Chapter 13: Humble Beginnings

(Opening A/N: Okay for this chapter, we're going to go back to when Zack and I were first recruited to Night Raid and what we had to do in able to get into the elite mercenary group, so without further ado, here we go!)

[Boston, six years ago…]

Boston was always a part of me, I mean, I like the history of it, some people might say it's horrible, disgusting, yeah, yeah, who cares, I came here trying to make a name for myself.

"I know it's around here somewhere." I said to myself, as I looked at a piece of paper with an address on it.

Just then, some pink haired girl snagged my wallet and began running off with it.

"If you want your wallet, then come and get it." The pink haired girl said as she began to run off.

"Hey!" I shouted as I ran after her, it turned out that she was a member of Night Raid, her name was Mine. *Вернись сюда, сука!* [Translation: Get back here you bitch!]

So I ran after her as she tried to trip me every step of the way, but it was no use, luckily, a brown haired boy carrying a sword came out and grabbed her as he took the wallet from her.

"Seriously? What are you trying to do?" , and he handed me the wallet back as I placed the wallet back into my back pocket.

"He looked like he was an easy target, and I was wondering how much money he had." Mine said, then it turned out that both he and the girl were members of Night Raid.

"I'm sorry for Mine's actions, also we happened been properly introduced, my name is Tatsumi, I'm a member of Night Raid, and you are?" Tatsumi said as he held his hand in front of me as I took his hand and shook it.

"Roman, Roman Rideout, and I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of where this is?" I asked, and handed Tatsumi the paper with the address on it.

"So you're looking for Night Raid HQ huh? Luckily you came to the right people, follow us, and try to behave Mine." Tatsumi said as Mine was muttering under her breath.

We arrived at a building that was renovated and it had the Night Raid insignia on the building, just then, a Puerto Rican appeared right behind me as he knocked my ballcap off of my head by slipping a finger under the strap and lifting it up causing it to fall and I caught it too.

"Nice of you to join us Zack." I said as I put my ballcap back on, and it turned out that Zack is not only my best friend, he's also my supportive roommate who also loves anime as well.

It even turned out that the other day, we came up with enough money to buy a '69 Pontiac GTO which happen to be our means of transport around Boston and we were the only ones to drive it, and we had to wait for the leader of our mercenary group but it turned out Night Raid didn't just happen to have mercenaries, but also some of the most lethal and badass assassins known over Boston.

I chose to be a mercenary because I wanted to make a name for myself and mercenaries make a hell of a lot of money.

Just then a woman with silver hair along with a metallic right arm and an eyepatch over her right eye appeared as she was overlooking the small group.

"Attention Night Raid, we have a mission and we need two men to join in, who wants it?" Najenda asked and it seemed that both Zack and I raised our hands as she noticed us at first glance. "What are your names?" She asked as we both walked up to her.

"My name is Roman Rideout, and this is my friend, Zack Vazquez." I answered for the both of us.

"Wait, you're the two men that offered me a drink at the bar the other night weren't you?" Najenda asked, and that we did, we heard that she's the leader of a mercenary faction that we wanted in on.

"Yeah guilty as charged." I answered for the both of us, she then handed us a manila folder containing information on a Russian crime syndicate looking to monopolize Boston, and it seemed they were using automotive shops as chop shop fronts, and the FBI was asking us to take out one of the men responsible.

I opened the file and inside it was an underboss, Dmitry Gorbachev, second in command of the Gorbachev crime syndicate, and he's the younger brother of the leader, Andrei Gorbachev.

[Two hours later, at the Russian run chop shop...]

As soon as we were outside the chop shop, we needed to close up shop, luckily both Zack and I can speak fluent Russian, since we both were taught by Sonia.

We didn't have any guns or the weapons, so we decided to use whatever we could get our hands on.

We kept a pair of wooden baseball bats in the trunk of the car, so I opened the trunk and we both grabbed the blunt weapons as we both were ready to go to work.

*Время для нас, чтобы заработать наши зарплаты* [Translation: Time for us to earn our paychecks.] I said in Russian, Zack nodded as he gripped his baseball bat.

*Да, мы собираемся заставить их страдать за это, давайте поправимся* [Translation: Yes, we're going to make them suffer for this, let's go to have some fun.] Zack replied in the same language, we both went inside the chop shop area as we both saw the place being lightly guarded, and this was a perfect opportunity for us to punch the Russian mob in the nuts.

I don't know why, but usually the Russian crime syndicates have been on the rise as of late, since the Italian Mafia has been getting the noose tightening on the group but before we get into the fight, let's go back about four days before this to show how Zack and I came to be.

[Four Days Ago…]

I was being summoned by an Irish mob boss to take out some Italian mob, and if I could do the job then I'll walk away with $50,000.

"Youah tahget is in New Yahk, make suah this cocksuckah doesn't walk out of theah." The boss said as he handed me a picture of the target, so I took the first train to New York, then I had some information on where we could find him it turned out that he ran a nightclub, which was run by money that they used when they kill people.

I staked the place a little and saw only one bouncer standing outside, he was holding a list for VIPs, so I walked up to the guy as he held up his hand.

"You're not on the list." The bouncer said, and I slugged the poor bastard in the stomach and picked up the list along with a pen and wrote...

 _Go fuck yourself!_

As soon as I signed in, I walked in and someone came behind me and placed their hand on top of my shoulder.

"Going to kill a guy?" The dude asked, and he was a Puerto Rican, so I held up a photo of the target I needed to kill. "So it seems that we're after the same bastard, he killed one of my closest friends and I came here since he happens to be in charge of this nightclub." He said as he pulled out a Kimber 1911 Colt.

"Alright, let's go." I said as we walked past the knocked out bouncer, as soon as we both walked in, we heard techno music, and people were dancing and having a good time, but it seems that their good time is about to be ruined.

But little did we know, that someone from Night Raid was watching us, and it seems that they were looking to recruit.

It turned out that Lubbock was the one who was watching over us along with Sheele in the midst of the nightclub.

[Background music is John Wick nightclub]

The Puerto Rican and I walked into the club and began to stick together, I drew my P30Ls and he kept his Kimber clutched in his hand, we walked through the crowd as we knew that the target was located in his office which was in the way back on the fourth floor.

The guards knew that we were coming, so this meant we could be able to get a little target practice in, one armed guard came up to me and I grabbed him, flipped the son of a bitch onto the floor, placed my pistol onto the guard's neck squeezing the trigger and blowing a nice hole in his windpipe.

The other bodyguards began to intervene, but we had the drop on them, as my new friend and I began to shoot the guards on the floor, we had to be careful of the civilians since they had nothing to do with our fight, just then, the target came out as he had a automatic SMG in his hands, it was an MP5K.

He pulls the trigger and begins to mow down innocent people and the two of us began to find cover.

The music stopped as the DJ began to make a beeline for the exit, and the bullets stopped when the gun ran out, so this gave me an opening, I aimed right at his right kneecap and shot it with one bullet, my friend then ran up to him and placed the .45 into the man's mouth with the intent to kill him.

"This is for Hector you bastard!" The Puerto Rican said as he squeezed the trigger killing the man, his need of revenge was complete.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, and you probably didn't get mine either, totally rude of me. My name is Zack Vazquez." Zack said as he held out a hand, showing a sign of friendship.

"I'm Roman, Roman Rideout." I said as I shook his hand, and it turned out that we were being watched a man in a two piece suit, along with having long black hair and Red Eyes, I didn't know who it was, but it seemed he had a part to play in all of this.

Then the sounds of police sirens began to fill the area, we needed to get out so the figure signalled the both of us to follow him.

We followed the figure as he showed us to the rear exit, as soon as we got out, we had a short amount of time to escape before they knew we were responsible for killing those people.

But it seemed that we caught the attention of what is to be our boss, as a panel door van appeared and we both had burlap sacks put over our head.

[Night Raid NYC Headquarters]

We both had the sacks removed from our heads as we had what seemed to be a man with horns sitting in front of us he had deep blue hair and eyes and he had a giant red jewel in his chest, the only thing on my mind was, are those horns even real?

"Forgive me for taking you guys in like this, but it seems that you've taken out someone that has been a thorn in the side of Night Raid." The horned man said, and I looked back knowing that my hands were tied up. "Is there something wrong?" He asked me, and I looked over at Zack and knew his hands were tied as well.

"Yeah, was it really necessary to tie us up, and who the hell did we kill? Also, do you have a name?" I asked, and the man signalled one of the Night Raid mercs to come and cut us free.

"My apologies my name is Susanoo and the man you killed was in charge of one of the most dangerous crime syndicates in all of New York. His name was Vincenzo Scaletti of the Scaletti crime family." Susanoo said and this was news to us, that we took the life of a notorious crime boss.

"Well, Susanoo, my name is Roman and this is my friend Zack." I said, and Susanoo smiled, he knew that I was the one that took the job.

"I see, and did you know it was a test to see if you were worthy of joining us?" Susanoo asked, and I shook my head, he then placed a phone and it showed me that all the money that the boss promised me was placed into my bank account.

Just then, I requested Susanoo to transfer half of the money paid to Zack since he helped me out.

Susanoo then transferred half of the $50,000 to Zack's account as Zack type his account number and $25,000 was added to his account.

"I also contacted the leader of our group and let her know that you're now members of Night Raid." Susanoo said and we were official members of the elite mercenary PMC.

[Now back to the current mission…]

Zack and I had our bats in hand as we came across two armed thugs, we decided to take them out, so I decided to take the one on the right and Zack had the one on the left.

We both swung the bats hitting our marks as they both collapsed onto the ground with pools of blood forming around their heads and coming out of their mouths.

*Покойся, ты убиваешь ублюдков.* [Rest in peace, you murdering bastards.] We both said in unison and in Russian.

We then took the guns and checked the corpses for any spare ammo clips, luckily it turned out that the men had armed themselves as if they were at war.

This place might be on full lockdown, so we need to be extra careful here, one false move and it's game over.

We snuck in and there were two Russians standing there and gawking at each other like a couple of idiots.

*Любая идея, если есть хорошие автомобили?*[Any idea if there are any good cars coming in?] One Russian asked, and the other answered...

*Я действительно не знаю, но я слышал, что ирландцы снова пытаются восстановить свою империю.* [I really don't know, but I hear the Irish are trying to rebuild their empire again.]

*Эти грязные пьяные картошки едят уколы? Мне отвращение.* [Those dirty drunk potato eating pricks? They disgust me.]

Oh, they had to insult my Irish heritage, so I fired two shots and killed both men, so that was a message sent saying "Don't insult an Irishman."

*Это для моей ирландской гордости, вы кусаете укусы.* [That's for my Irish pride, you cock bites.] I said as I stomped on a corpse in anger.

We walked in and saw they had stolen all of these cars and the police weren't doing anything about it, we also some of the chop shop workers putting guns into cars and sending them abroad.

"Those bastards." I said to myself, and we need to shut this place down, cut the circulation of money to the Russians.

One armed Russian spotted us and the armed men along with the chop shop workers armed up as we began to have an all out gunfight.

We hid behind a couple of well armored cars as the bullets began to puncture the other side of the car, Zack had some grenades which was going to be the equalizer of this fight.

Zack tossed me a couple of grenades as I pulled the pin with my teeth and spat it out tossing the grenade and sending four armed Russians flying, with this much heat, we could be attracting a hell of alot of cops.

But there were no flashing blue lights or police sirens around, I took aim at one man from the catwalk and took aim shooting him right in the head as he landed flat and died.

Zack tossed a pair of grenades and took out ten men as the blast killed them, we were doing pretty good too.

As soon as we got the armed goons dealt with, we had to focus our sights on the underboss.

It turned out his office was in the back of the shop, so we needed to get there and be very cautious about more heavily armed men.

It seemed like a straight shot and then the door to the manager's office was being riddled with bullet holes as we both made like a banana and split, the underboss kicked the door and he was holding an HK416 carbine assault rifle, I had to have it since it was a nice gun.

"You think you can come in here and try to take me out?! Bring it on!" The target said in a Russian accent.

Both Zack and I decided to wound him before we kill him, so we both aimed our guns at his kneecaps and shot them causing him to scream in pain as we both walked up to him.

*Конец дороги для вас, приятель.* [End of the road for you pal.] I said in Russian with a pistol pointing it right at the target.

*Скажите мне что-нибудь, вы работаете на ирландцев?* [Tell me something, are you working for the Irish?] The target asked in his native tongue, but Zack answered for the both of us.

*Нет, мы работаем с Night Raid* [No, we work with Night Raid.] Zack added, as he pulled out a semiautomatic pistol and tossed it right at the target. *У вас есть три варианта: меня, его или себя, выбирайте с умом.* [You have three choices, me, him, or you, choose wisely.] He also said as the target pointed the revolver to the side of his head cocking the hammer, he hesitated for a few second and then pointed the gun at Zack trying to shoot him, but there were no bullets in the gun.

So we both killed him with one bullet each and the job was done, we were now official members of Night Raid.

Just then, I received a text message from Agatha, it said that my girlfriend was in the hospital and she was dying, she wanted to see me one last time before she passed, so we drove over to the hospital, and I went to the room where Keisha was, she was a beautiful African-American woman and she was dating me for the past two years, but now, she was dying.

"Roman, please take care of Darron for me, try to be a good dad for him, and try to find him a good mom too." Keisha said before the monitor began to flatline, I collapsed onto my knees right next to her bed as tears began to pour out as I watched my beloved die right in front of me, and the only thing she left behind was a young 23 month old boy, he was about to turn two soon and this was a bad day for me.

[The next day…]

We held a funeral for my girl as we had to place her in the ground and say goodbye to such a nice soul, she was suffering from a disease as she was fighting for her life, but she lost and now she's at peace.

"Daddy?" A young boy asked, as he came up to me and wrapped his arms around my leg, I'm glad I have something to remember Keisha by, since he happens to look like her.

"It's okay kiddo, mommy's in a better place." I said as I picked the boy up and held him on my hip.

It was moments like this that just meant so much to me, and now I'm doing what I can as a dad to make a name on only for myself, but to raise my son in the best way possible.

[Present Day…]

"Hey dude, you do realize tomorrow's Darron's birthday right?" Zack asked, and I was three steps ahead of him, I had purchased "Howl's Moving Castle" along with getting him a birthday card with $10 in it both marked with me, Mahiru and Zack's names, except it was marked, _love dad, mom, and uncle Zack._

"I know, I already got it covered, I just hope he likes his gift, I've been getting him into Miyazaki works as of late.

"Should we go back?" Zack asked, maybe it'd be best if we went back for a day, and celebrated his birthday since he's going to be turning 8.

"Alright, just for tomorrow though, okay?" I asked and it turned out that Najenda also knew that Darron's birthday tomorrow and she wanted us to be a part of it, so she pardoned us to head back to Boston so we could celebrate my son's birthday.

[Meanwhile, at a British PMC…]

The Russians and the Chinese were paying off a British mercenary group who happens to be mortal enemies of Night Raid, that mercenary group was "Excalibur."

"We have a bit of a problem, it turns out that Night Raid has a bunch of women working for them and one of them happens to be a demigoddess, we'll need you to take out the Night Raid members along with bringing us the demigoddess, we'll have 'special' plans for her." The Triad boss said, he then had one of his men place a briefcase in front of the British mercs showing $500,000 and the Russian mob showed another $500,000 making it a total of $1 million.

"Alright, consider it done." The leader of Excalibur said in a British accent, as he looked at the money knowing that Night Raid has been making fools out of Excalibur, and now they're planning revenge.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, it seems that an old foe from Night Raid's past is looking for some retribution as well. Also it turns out that the Jaegers will be coming in as well, but it's going to be missing two key members, Seiryu and Kurome since both girls didn't want anything to do with Night Raid, and there might be a possibility that both girls will be joining Junko's side, therefore, we might two additional enemies to deal with. So feel free to drop a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, or anything of the like. Also any lemons wanting to be seen in this story, must be voted, and the poll is on my homepage, be sure to vote for favorite girl, review requests won't count, and there's a tie between Asahina, Leone, and Mahiru with two votes each, then one vote ties for Najenda, Mikan, and Ibuki. Be sure to vote and make your voice heard! So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	14. Jaegers And Excalibur

Chapter 14: Jaegers And Excalibur

(Opening A/N: Okay now it's time to bring in the Jaegers, and my friend WFTC141 has decided to have a character be added since he has a love with Esdeath.

WFTC141: Only the not evil side of her. Only liked her when if she's good...and think she needs someone to love.

BD666: Anyway, let's to the action….)

[Somewhere in the U.K.]

Esdeath has received word that the British mercenary group known as Excalibur, and it seemed that the Chinese and Russian crime syndicates have paid the British mercenaries a bunch of money so they could take out their American competition Night Raid.

Esdeath was a member of the SAS as was her lover, Danny Yuen a half Korean half British member of the Jaegers.

Danny was also a member of the SAS and he also fought under Esdeath's command.

"What seems to be the problem commander?" Danny asked and Esdeath was as the British along with the connections of both Russian and Chinese crime syndicates, she kept looking through the Binoculars as she kept her eyes on the the target, they all got into a bunch of Escalades as they began to peel out, luckily Wave was waiting for Esdeath to give the signal to tail the men.

"Wave, the enemy is leaving, take them out." Esdeath ordered and Wave was riding a 2009 Kawasaki Ninja fully custom motorcycle and he had a fully automatic Beretta 92F handgun, he cocks the gun and gets ready to take out the Russian and Chinese mobsters, Wave started the bike as he revved the engine, as soon as the cars began to move, so did Wave.

It turned out Wave was also carrying four blocks of plastic explosives C4 to be exact.

The cars came up to a stop light as Wave pulled up right next to them, he waited for the opportunity to try to take out the drivers and try to capture one for interrogation.

The driver turns to Wave because he was feeling a bit curious about him but he doesn't see his face because of his motorcycle helmet.

As soon as the Light turned green, the vehicles began to move, Wave pulled out the pistol and shot one of the tires, the vehicle began to flip onto the roof as the car pinned the mobsters, one of them cried out for help because he was stuck, and the cars stopped as they knew there was a problem.

Wave got out of his motorcycle and start walking towards the car with his pistol aiming at it. A few mobsters got out of the car and Wave with his gun out but couldn't act fast enough to draw out their which both they were all shot and killed by him.

As Wave made it to the wrecked car, he then grabbed the injured mobster as he pulled him from the wreck, the car began to leak gasoline, he pulled him out and the car caught fire as it exploded, he then placed the injured mobster on the back of the motorcycle as he pointed the pistol at the guy.

"Try to kill me, you die. Try to escape, you die. Try to even piss me off, you die." Wave warned the Triad mobster, he then got onto the motorcycle as he revved the engine and headed back to the location where Esdeath and the others were. "One Triad, order up." Wave said as he removed his helmet.

"Nice job, Wave." Said Esdeath.

"No problem." Wave replied. "These guys are definitely too easy. No wonder the Yakuzas were wiping these guys out fast."

 **Warning: The following scene is a depiction of torture, if you are squeamish or not a fan of torture scenes, then please skip this part altogether!**

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked, and this just put a sadistic smirk on Esdeath.

"Let's have some 'Fun' with him shall we?" Esdeath replied, she then grabbed the Triad off of the bike and carried him inside, she then sat him into a chair and tied up both his hands and feet to the chair.

Danny starts to interrogate the Triad mobster first.

"Alright, mate 小心告诉我们朋友在哪里? [Care to tell us where you friends are?]"

"他妈的你，韩国泡菜! [Fuck you, Korean kimchi.]" The mobster yells back in Chinese as he was disgusted to see Danny since he's half Korean.

"Wow...that was racist of you. Welp. I tried to help." Said Danny and then turns to Esdeath. "Your turn commander."

Esdeath began to turn the guy's feet to ice, and he was starting to get frostbite, he then screamed in pain knowing how much pain he was going through.

"你看，不要跟我说话，她伤害你。不要看我，她伤害你，对我说谎...好吧, 你已经知道接下来会发生什么 [You see, not going to talk to me, she hurts you. Not going to look at me, she hurts you and lying to me...well...you already know what happens next.] Danny warned the Triad in the mobster's tongue, Esdeath was only getting started...

"Too bad these fucks can't speak English." Run said, and Wave nodded in agreement.

But Danny wanted to add insult to injury, so he took a hammer to the frozen skin as it broke the skin and muscle along with the bone like shattered glass.

The mobster screamed after losing his foot.

"你想繼續走嗎，交配？ 你還有你的另一隻腿，還是你的手。 當他們走了的時候，你的啄木鳥的下一個，它會給我一個他媽的大錘打破它，我的老闆不會凍結他們的第一。" [You want to keep going, mate? You still got your other leg and still your hands. And when they're gone, your pecker's next and it's going to be me using a fucking sledgehammer to break it and my boss will not be freezing them first.] Danny warned the Triad as he was intent on making it more painful for him to bear.

Just then Danny went to the bed and got under it, pulling out a 10 pound sledgehammer to prove that he isn't bluffing.

Wave then went to the fridge and got two beers, one for him and one for Run, they both cracked open the beer as they both toasted to the scene of torture as the glass beer bottles clinked together.

Danny snapped his fingers trying to get the Triad mobster's attention, he then grabbed him by the neck and he began to speak in the mobster's tongue again…

"你打算和俄罗斯暴徒一起做什么？(What are you planning on doing with the Russian mob anyway?)"

The Triad pushed his luck and spat in Danny's face, just then, Esdeath freezed both of his hands.

"Aaaaaugh!" The Triad screamed in pain as the blood vessels in his hands froze in pain as he was suffering from more frostbite, he was going to pass out soon, but if he didn't want to go into shock or even die, he'd have to tell the Korean-Brit anything he knew.

我们聘请了Excalibur雇佣军去美国，消除夜袭！(We hired Excalibur mercenaries to go to America and eliminate Night Raid!) The Triad confessed, and Danny translated what the Triad said to Esdeath in English.

"It turns out that both the Russian mob and the Triads are waging war with a mercenary group known as Night Raid, and they hired Excalibur mercenaries to deal with them." Danny said, giving the boss of the Jaegers some form of good news.

"So what about him?" Run asked about the tortured Triad mobster, but Wave couldn't come up with something.

"I got nothing." Wave answered, and then it came to Danny...

"Well...death too easy for this poor bastard...even if the bastard pissed me off." Said Danny and then turns to Esdeath. "What do you think we should to him, Commander?"

Just then, Esdeath pulled out her rapier as she placed it under the chin of the Triad, she then thrusted the blade into the man's skull, froze it, then she delivers a roundhouse kick as the head just shatters into pieces.

"That's how you deal with a scumbag like a Triad." Esdeath said as the frozen pieces of skull and gray matter scattered all over the floor, it was going to suck when housekeeping finds the mess and has to clean it up.

"Okay commander, what are your orders?" Danny asked, Esdeath knew that there could be more men on the way so they needed to figure out how to get out of the U.K. and into America without getting noticed by the Triads or the Russian mob, since they happen to know the faces of the Jaegers.

Esdeath then thought of something which she gave out a grin and turns to Run.

"You still know how to fly right?" Esdeath asked, and Run nodded, he has a pilot's license and he clocked in 20,000 hours of flight time it seemed both Najenda and Danny were solid on the idea, but first they needed to get a plane so Run could be able to pilot it, the Triads and the Russians knew that the Jaegers were the ones who were responsible for killing off some of the men and Wave was having second thoughts.

"You alright Wave?" Danny asked, and it seems that one of his fears was kicking in.

"Hey you really think this is a good idea?" Questioned Wave, it seemed that there was no other choice.

"Relax you have a parachute. You'll be fine." Said Danny, trying to reassure a nervous Wave.

"That's what I'm worried about. What if the parachute is jammed and I'll end up falling like a rock?"

"We'll have time to figure that out later, right now, we need to get to the airport." Esdeath said as Danny took point in front of the group armed with a FN SCAR-H fitted with the AN/PEQ-15 IR designator and Aimpoint Micro T-1 sight, he kept the rifle up since he needed to protect the commander and there was a group of five armed Russians converging on the Jaegers location.

Danny squeezed the trigger as a steady stream of gunfire took out two of the five, men with well placed chest shots.

The other three backed off as they were getting into the crosshairs of the former SAS soldier.

Danny then shot and wounded the other three, he walked up to see if they were going to get back up but Danny took aim at the injured men and shot them dead

After taking down the five thugs, Danny fired a few rounds into the ones who were still breathing.

As soon as they got out of the building, they were met with more resistance, but Esdeath froze them using her weapon, so there was no time to lose and the Jaegers were on their way to the airport.

The team continues to walk towards the airport, but it seemed really difficult to get through with gun and other weapons.

As they got there, they manage to hijack a cargo plane that were owned by bird watchers.

They didn't kill them nor their pilot but had to make them get on their knees and hands on their heads.

"Take off!" Danny demanded the pilot as he pointed his gun at the pilot and Run got into the copilot's seat.

The plane then took off into the air and into British airways, their destination was America, and they wanted to make sure that Excalibur didn't get there first.

The plane then reached HALO altitude, and the Jaegers were getting ready to make the jump.

Esdeath, Danny and Wave have already gotten their HALO suits on to do their jump and made sure that their parachute will work.

Danny had checked Esdeath and Wave's parachutes four times including his, as soon as everything was set, the pilot opens the back as they began to jump.

As they jumped out of the plane, the plane then kept going as they kept falling through the sky, they had to check their altimeters to make sure that they pulled their parachutes at 2,000 feet.

Danny kept thinking about his beloved daughter that both he and Esdeath had a couple years ago and the rest of the team didn't know about.

It seemed that their daughter was staying with Esdeath's parents, and he promised her that both he and Esdeath would come back to see her soon.

As soon as they reached the designated altitude, they pulled the rip cords and the parachutes opened flawlessly.

And the Jaegers touched down without any problems, and it seemed that Wave was still a little shaken up by the whole thing.

"See, your parachute didn't jam and you're safe, care to admit you're wrong?" Danny asked, and Wave sighed knowing that his partner Danny was right.

"Alright, I'll admit it, I was wrong and you were right." Wave stated, but there was no rest for the weary, Esdeath pulled out a tracking device which she kept on hand to keep tabs on the mercenary faction Excalibur.

"Do you have a lock on Excalibur, commander?" Danny asked, and as a matter of fact, she did.

As she looks at the tracking device, she was having an odd feeling because there are 10 red dots were circling around the blue dots which are Jaegers. She smacked it to see if it's not working but it was working which mean...

"Shit." Esdeath swore to herself as she looked up.

Suddenly ten armed men came out from the bushes aiming their guns at Jaegers. They are in tactical gear and carrying suppressed M4s and FN SCAR rifles.

"Well look at here...it's the Jaegers...including the leader herself." One Excalibur mercenary said pointing his gun at Esdeath.

"You really think that we weren't going to find out about your plans?" Wave asked, and the others had their guns trained on them.

"I actually thought you guys were all bunch of retards with Trigger-happy-fingers." Danny stated and one Excalibur merc came charging at Danny to shut him up by using the stock of his rifle to knock him out but Esdeath used her sword as she turned the man to ice.

Before the other Excalibur mercenaries could act to open fire on Jaeger, Esdeath uses her Space-Time manipulation ability to stop time and began to stab the rest of the Excalibur mercenaries in the hearts with her sword before time goes back to normal. After everything went back to normal, the nine Excalibur mercenaries fell to the floor like rock as they die instantly and bled out.

As soon as they were dead it turned out that they were only a small cell within Excalibur and the rest of the team is on their way to eliminate Night Raid.

So the Jaegers decided to regroup and come up with a plan of attack, but Danny and Esdeath were now in a room of a motel together and they also wanted to have a little facetime with their beloved daughter.

"Hey Esdeath...facetime for the both of us." Said Danny as he pulls out his phone and he pulls up Skype calling someone.

The call went through and a young girl of five years answered...

It is Danny and Esdeath's daughter, Sarah.

She has the same appearance as her mother but has black eyes as her father.

When Sarah saw her parent, she was happy to see them, she had tears of joy coming from her eyes.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy." Said Sarah cheerfully.

"Hey sweetie...how are you." Esdeath asked and Danny was just as happy to see his own daughter as well.

"Good."

"Being a good girl for grandma and grandpa?"

"I am."

"How's school coming?" Danny asked.

"It's good. I get to see Eric everyday."

When Danny heard the keyword 'Eric', everything went to a pause moment for him and put him in a scared situation as his eyes were Wide open.

Danny didn't want to jump into conclusions so he took a deep breathe while still having his smile on his face and asked Sarah who is Eric.

"Whose Eric, sweetheart?" Esdeath asked curiously, she didn't want to draw the same conclusion as Danny.

"She's our class pet lizard. It's kind of funny that she has a boy name."

" _Oh thank God." Said Danny in his thoughts in a relief._

"Mom, Dad?" Sarah called her parents in a sad tone as her face was sad as well but curious.

"Yes sweetheart? What's wrong?" Esdeath asked.

"When are you two coming home?"

"Well...We still have a bit of work to do, but we promise we'll come back, okay." Danny answered, but deep down he had this fear that he couldn't be able to keep the promise since he could die soon he's had many close calls with death, but he knew his luck was going to run out.

"Okay daddy." Said Sarah.

"Alright we'll talk later. You have to get ready for school tomorrow so you need to get some sleep." Said Esdeath.

"Ok. Love you mommy, Love you daddy."

"Love you too."

"Love you, sweetheart." Said Danny.

After Sarah signs off, Esdeath noticed that there was something was wrong with Danny.

"Something bothering you Danny?" Esdeath asked.

Danny hung his head knowing what was going through his mind as he start to lay his back down on the bed .

"Yeah, remember Sierra Leone?" Danny asked, that was the first time he came close to dying.

"Why did you have to bring that up?"

"That was when I came close to death, and when I cheated it...but now, I feel my luck is running out." Danny said.

Esdeath got on top of Danny, took her index finger, placed it onto the side of Danny's chin, then she turned his head her way, as they both began to kiss. After a few seconds of kissing, the two break away and stare at each other eyes.

"I don't want you to think about that anymore." Said Esdeath. "I want you to think about us...and think about how we're going to save the world."

Just then, the moment was killed when another group of Excalibur mercenaries were armed with some RPGs as they fired rockets into the side of the hotel, they were also joined by a former member of the Jaegers, Seryu Ubiquitous.

"Leave no one standing, Koro, sick 'em." Seryu ordered her imperial arms as Koro growled and began to go inside the hotel searching for the surviving members of the Jaegers, both she and Kurome killed off most of the members of the Jaegers when they decided to turn their attention to protecting the innocent and joining Night Raid to protect the innocent, but both girls decided to go on a killing spree.

Even though both girls were responsible for many lives and they are now rogues, Danny and Esdeath knew what needed to be done, and both Wave along with Run were trying to fend off Koro, knowing that they too might end up dead as well.

"Go help Wave and Run, I'll handle Excalibur!" Said Danny as he got up, grabbed his FN SCAR rifle and rush out of the motel to take on Excalibur alone.

Esdeath was a bit worried about Danny but knows that he can take care of himself so she got her sword and tries to help Wave and Run but also need to fight off Seryu...her former teammate who killed the rest of her team.

Danny shot one Excalibur member in the chest killing him instantly, and headed down the hall, just then Koro came out and attempted to attack Danny, but Danny had quick reflexes that he dodged Koro's right hook and started shooting him but even though bullets were piercing through his skin, Koro was able to regenerate and then back handed Danny to a tree which hurted his back. Danny tried to get up but was then grabbed by two Excalibur mercs and dragging him away to a van where he was met up with his former teammate of Jaeger, Kurome.

"Danny, Danny, Danny. It's been awhile. You look different without the beard...but still cute." Kurome said as she drew out her sword.

"Sorry...I don't date underage girls...nor anyone who killed their own teammates." Danny replied, suddenly Danny got punched in the face by Seyru which she is offended of what Danny said to her. She caught up to Kurome from fighting Esdeath, Run and Wave and allowed Kuro to handle them.

"YOU BETRAYED YOUR TEAMMATES!" Seyru yelled angrily. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"We're not savages...we do not kill innocent people!" Snapped Danny, he didn't want anything to do with those two traitors.

"What difference does it make when we kill innocence?" Questioned Kurome. "People die and new one are born everyday. It how life works." Seryu added, but

"Well whatever you want from me...I'm not giving you shit." Danny said defiantly, but he suffered a knockout blow by Seryu, and it seemed that they were going to be having fun with Danny before they kill him.

"Pity...I really thought a normal guy like you would break...but at least we get to have fun with you." Kurome said with a sadistic smile, both Seryu and Kurome both dragged the unconscious Danny into the unmarked white panel door van where the Excalibur mercenaries grabbed Danny and tied him up.

With that said, Danny knew that Kurome and Seyru are going to torture him, but will not allow himself to get broken by the two, and he sure as hell didn't want to die by their hands either.

"DANNY!" Esdeath screamed as she saw the van peel out with the unconscious British-Korean soldier off to God only knows where.

She gets away from Koro and tried to run after the van, but the van peeled off and Esdeath dropped to her knees as tears began to fall from her face, her beloved was taken from her, she knew that there was little hope for Danny, she then pulled out her GPS and it turned out that she planted a tracking device on Danny as he was heading north to Boston.

That's where the enemy said where they were going in able to destroy Night Raid, and now it seems Kurome and Seryu are now traitors and joining the enemy.

What will happen to our hero, and how will Night Raid be able to fight out of this predicament?

Tune in next time!

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Okay guys, thanks to WhiskeyFoxtrotTangoCharlie141 for helping me out with this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy this! It took us a while to get the chapter done, but I'll be sure to have just as much done for the next one, feel free to leave a review, fave follow, idea for a future chapter, etc...also don't forget to vote for your favorite girl, so far Lelei is in the lead with four votes, and be sure to vote, and until the next chapter on behalf of both WFTC141 and myself, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	15. Battleground Boston

Chapter 15: Battleground Boston

(Opening A/N: It seems that Zack and I have come back to Boston to celebrate Darron's birthday, but it seems that Excalibur is looking into starting a war with Night Raid as well, and you'll also find out how Danny came close to death and how Kurome along with Seryu betrayed the Jaegers killing off most of the crew along with leaving four members alive. Anyway, let's get to it.

[Boston, half hour later…]

Danny had a bucket of cold water splashed over him by Kurome, she still had that evil smile on her face.

He was tied to a chair in the basement of an abandoned building which Excalibur used as a staging area for their war against both the Jaegers, and Night Raid.

"Why are you doing this?" Danny asked, and Kurome placed a pocky in her mouth chewing on it.

"You don't remember Sierra Leone, do you?" Kurome asked, Danny didn't like remembering what happened on that day.

"I think I'll pass remembering what happened there." Danny said, and Kurome took a 10 inch nail, hovered it over Danny's lap, she then had a meat mallet in another hand as she took the mallet and struck the nail into Danny's lap as blood began to pour out of the wound and Danny screamed in pain as he tried to think of Sarah and not about Kurome or Seryu trying to kill him along with his comrades.

"I see you can feel pain, so tell me, does your daughter know what her parents do, and does she go through the same pain her father does." Kurome said, and that just ticked off Danny.

With that said, Danny glared at Kurome mentioning his daughter, Sarah. He was shocked that she knew about her.

"HOW FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY DAUGHTER, YOU FUCKIN' BITCH?!"

"Simple, I hacked into your little facetime conversation, and I gotta say...she has your eyes, but she looks like that bitch." Kurome spat,

Danny struggled but Kurome slapped him across the face.

"Try to break free all you want, but it's not going to help, all you're going to do is to waste all of your energy."

"I swear to God, if you go after my daughter...I'll fucking kill you!"

"I look forward to it." Kurome said as she bit off a piece of her pocky, just then Seryu came into the room along with Koro.

"That's a nice look for you, and all of your little backstabbing comrades will meet their ends, I swear it!" Seryu said as she cracked her knuckles and began to throw a flurry of punches at Danny's chest as he took all the blows from the girl as he began to have blood coming out of his mouth.

"Is that the best you got?" Danny asked, he suffered a couple of cracked ribs from those punches.

Kurome then gets a call. She pulls out her phone and answered it.

"Kurome here...really...I see...I bet she'd like to talk to her daddy…" Kurome said as she held the phone to a beaten and bruised Danny as he looked at her, it could only mean it was his daughter.

"What did you do?" Questioned Danny and then struggle to get free. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

Kurome began to chuckle as she held the phone right in front of Danny, she then took another bite of her pocky.

"Say 'Hi Daddy.'" Kurome said,

Danny was upset that they were bringing Sarah into this. He can hear her crying on the other line.

"Sarah...sweetheart, are you there?" Danny asked, and a timid girl said on the other end…

" _Daddy...t-they killed grandma and grandpa." Said Sarah on the other line while crying._

Danny couldn't believe that those monsters killed Esdeath's parents.

" _G-Grandpa tried to fight them but they...t-they…they killed him and then grandma. Now they're sending me somewhere on a boat...p-please daddy...I don't want to be here. I'm scared."_

After that, Kurome hung up the phone and was still giving Danny a smirk and then he glares right Kurome.

Danny was angry for what they did to Esdeath's parents and kidnaps his daughter that he and Esdeath raised.

"You better pray to whatever God you believe in that I don't get out of this seat and kill you...along with your whore!" Danny said calling Seryu a whore while trying to break free of his restraints, and Seryu gets behind Danny, wrapped her arm around Danny's neck trying to choke him, putting him to sleep.

"NOBODY CALLS ME A WHORE!" Seryu shouted as she choked him until he passed out.

"Sleep tight, 'Danny boy'." cooed Kurome, she then pecked his cheek as the Excalibur mercenaries were about to bring out the unconscious Danny.

[Meanwhile with me and Zack…]

We went back to Agatha's place to celebrate Darron's 8th birthday, we had cake and ice cream, Zack had a camcorder as he as he opened his gifts, he enjoyed the gifts we got him and we all enjoyed the cake and ice cream we could eat.

Just then, I received a text message from Esdeath, the text read…

 _-Roman, I got a problem, Excalibur mercenaries have taken Danny and we need your help._

I then texted back...

 _-Alright, come over to the following address, I'm celebrating my son's birthday._

As soon as we had our fill of food, Mahiru and I decided to wash the dishes and be a "Loving couple" for our son.

Soon after it was getting late and we put Darron to bed, soon after there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in Esdeath." As the commander of the Jaegers came in and we offered her a seat in the living room she then looked at a photo of me and Darron that was taken when we were at the anime convention in Quincy.

"This your son?" Esdeath asked and I nodded, even though we don't share the same blood, I've been there since his mother died and his birth dad was put in jail.

"Yeah, I dated his mom until she died and took over being a dad for the kid, and fatherhood is something that I really cherished as of now." I said, and if something happened to Darron then I'll never forgive myself.

So I texted the boss and let her know that we were going to need all the help we could get.

 _Hey boss, do you think you can help out with a small job with the Jaegers?_ I texted, and in a few seconds, I got a reply…

 _I'll be over in half an hour with the rest of the crew._

[Thirty minutes later…]

Najenda along with the rest of Night Raid decided to come and see about doing a job for the Jaegers, and see if we can recover their stolen comrade.

"Najenda…" Esdeath said as she extended and hand to Najenda as she shook took Esdeath's hand, it's been awhile since we worked last, in fact the last time Night Raid and the Jaegers worked last was in the jungles of Congo.

"Esdeath...Been a while." Najenda said as she sat in a seat and I handed the boss a drink.

"Yeah."

"What brings you here?"

"Excalibur. The Russians and Chinese mafia hired them to come after you...and possibly them too." Esdeath warned us, and it seems that our rival PMC from over the pond was looking to take us out.

"That's not the worst part...two of our former teammates are leading Excalibur. Seryu with that fucking dog monster…"

Before Wave could continue, he turns to Akame with a guilt face because of a member who is related to her.

"And Kurome."

That caught Akame's attention, she and Kurome were sisters and to hear that her sister has betrayed the same group that she worked for, only to kill off all but four members, and she also had a crush on Danny hence why she took him.

"I see, so it's only going to be a matter of time before we end up getting killed by my sister." Akame said, and I decided to do it alone.

"I'll do it, I happen to be Sarah's godfather." I said, and I grabbed all of my weapons as I was about to go out the door, just then, Akame grabbed my arm.

"Please, we need to go as a two man unit, let me go with you." Akame suggested, and it was little to no choice for me, it's been awhile since Akame and I fought together.

"Alright Akame, but if something goes south, abandon the mission." I replied, and we both exited out of the apartment, went down to the ground floor, and got out to the street where I pulled out my phone and pulled up a tracking app, we then began to follow the signal to where our British Korean friend was, as soon as we found where the blip was coming from it seemed that he was below us and we needed to go in and grab him.

But the place was crawling with Excalibur mercenaries, and we needed to figure out how to get in there, and get to Danny without drawing out Seryu and Kurome, but it was going to be easier said than done, since they have Koro and he can probably sniff me out like a real dog.

Akame drew out her Murasame as I pulled my Benelli M4 out, then Akame kissed me for luck.

Just then I pulled out my iPod and set the tone for one of my personal favorite songs…

[Song: Remedy Artist: Seether Genre: Hard Rock]

As soon as the song began the two of us began to storm the building as we both began to storm the building, Excalibur mercenaries began to try to shoot at us, but Akame began to cut down the bullets, Akame ducked as I retaliated with a series of shotgun blasts from my Benelli M4.

The mercenaries were ripped as the buckshot from the shells went through their bodies and Akame finished them off with a flurry of sword swipes as they were poisoned by her Murasame.

The sad thing was, there was only seven men in the building, where's the rest?

It seemed that we needed to find Danny and hope to god he isn't dead.

We went deeper into the building and noticed there were stairs heading to a basement, and that is where Danny was, we both headed down and found a soldier with a burlap sack over his head.

"W-Who's fuckin' there?" Danny asked while sounded in pain as he cannot see because of a bag covering his head.

"Relax, it's us, we're with Night Raid, and you should know who I am since I am the godfather of both you and Esdeath's daughter." I said as I removed the bag from Danny's head.

"R-Roman…"

"It's been awhile, Danny, I believe we last fought in Congo."

I then wrapped his around my shoulder trying to see if I can be able to walk him out of the building.

"I-I need to find her...s-she's in danger." Danny said weakly, and I tried to reassure him that his teammates were fine.

"Dude the Jaegers and Esdeath are fine."

"No...S-Sa-Sarah."

"What? Where is she?"

"Th-Those Bloody monsters have my daughter...I need to save her." Said Danny as he began shedding tears out of his eyes worrying about his daughter, Sarah.

"Dude, you need to rest up, you're badly banged up, and we'll help you find your daughter." I said, as he was relieved that I was going to help him find Sarah.

We then took the injured soldier to Night Raid HQ as we needed to come up with where and how do we get Sarah back.

[Night Raid HQ]

Danny is now in a room in a bed.

He is wearing bandages because of his injuries. Danny couldn't believe that Sarah was taken and his parents in laws are killed...he didn't know what to say to Esdeath.

Suddenly, Esdeath entered the room as she is glad to see Danny awake.

"Esdeath…"

"I'm here, my love. But you must rest." Said Esdeath as she rushes to her lover.

"Esdeath…there's something that I must tell you."

"What's wrong?"

Danny didn't want to give Esdeath the bad news...but he knows that he have to.

"They have her...those monsters have our daughter...and they also killed your parents." Danny said weakly,

This just brought a tear to Esdeath as she was crying for the loss of her parents and both her and Danny's daughter has been taken hostage.

(Why did this have to happen?) Esdeath thought to herself, and she was keeping her man company until he was fully recovered.

[Meanwhile, on a cargo ship…]

Both Seryu and Kurome knew that they had both Esdeath and Danny's achilles' heel.

The poor girl was tied up and gagged with duct tape, she tried to escape the bindings, but to no avail.

Kurome came up to a pair of guards who were standing in front of the door which contained the girl inside of it.

"Is she in there?" Kurome asked.

"Yes ma'am." Replied one of the guards.

Kurome then opened the door and closed it right behind her...

"Hello Sarah…"

Seryu and Koro were both outside with the guards, while Kurome was inside talking to Sarah.

"There's no need to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you at all. Unless you provoke me and give me a reason to." Kurome said as she removed the gag from Sarah's mouth.

"Where's mommy and daddy? I want mommy and daddy." Sarah said, and Kurome took a deep breath through her nose.

"I really want your traitorous parents as well, you see, your parents were always the 'Holier than thou' types and both Ms. Seryu and I couldn't bear anymore of it, so we killed the traitors but left four so we can enjoy killing them off as well. Even though...I've created a bit of a crush on your father." Kurome confessed to the young girl.

"Daddy never would love you!" Sarah yelled and Kurome got provoked as she took the back of her hand and slapped Sarah across her face.

"Oh but he's going to make sure that he pays along with your mom as well." Kurome said as she placed the gag over her mouth and walked out of the room, Sarah was ending up with tears in her eyes, since she was left alone.

[Now back to us…]

Esdeath came out as she wiped the tears away from her eyes, she found out that her daughter was taken and the traitors are doing god only knows what to Sarah.

"I'm really sorry that Sarah got taken, I mean I really blame myself that she just got snagged by the traitors because of that we brought you guys into this mess, but if something happens to them, then I'll never forgive myself." I said with my head hung low.

Esdeath then placed a finger under my chin as she and I both made eye contact, I hate making eye contact with people.

"Roman, I want you to look at me with both eyes...it's not your fault...and I know we can fix this." Esdeath said and with that, she was right, I needed to get my head in the game. "And also...if we're able to find my daughter...me and Danny are going."

It wasn't really up to me, all the decisions are made by Najenda.

"I suggest taking it up with Najenda if I were you, but I'll help you out as much as I can." I said and Najenda came into the midst as she heard the words that Esdeath said, she then had a cigarette in her lips, she then took a drag as she let out a puff of smoke.

"I respect that, Roman, why don't you let Danny know that we'll take care of him until he recovers, and we'll take down Excalibur while we're at it." Najenda said as I went into the room and let him know.

"Hey Danny, you and Esdeath need to stay man. We got this." I said, but Danny refused to sit around.

"Bollocks! I'm going! I'm not gonna sit here on my ass doing nothing! Those bloody whores are out there with my daughter and I'm going to save her and kill them!" Danny said, but we needed to

"Danny your leg is still fucked up and you're gonna tear your stitches and bleed! You are staying." I stated, and Danny more and more furious...

"Who the fuck give-" Danny got up and the stitches began to open and bleed, Esdeath came into the room and saw the injured.

"Danny!" Esdeath called out she then helped the injured soldier back to his bed as she had Run come in with a medkit and admit first aid to Danny. "Danny they're going and you're staying here so we can keep an eye out so that Excalibur wouldn't try to raid this place...and we can't have you risk your leg getting damaged." Esdeath ordered her soldier, she could feel his pain, but she was more worried about Danny's safety.

Danny still didn't like that fact that he have to stay but knew that he have to and that the team cares for his safety especially his wife...and he can't say no that face of hers. Danny just took a defeated sigh and agreed to stay.

"Yes commander." Danny complied to Esdeath's order, and he began to rest.

This is going to be a long road, and I really hope that no harm comes to Sarah, but it turns out that someone of Future foundation is also planning on starting a war with Night Raid as well.

[Back at the ship where Sarah was being held…]

A Future Foundation helicopter was landing on the helipad of the ship as a man with white hair and a white two piece suit came out with a couple of armed bodyguards came out with him, his name is Kyosuke Munakata, and he had a personal gripe with Night Raid.

"Do you have the girl?" Munakata asked, and both Kurome and Seryu showed the man to the young girl who was being held as their captor.

"What do you plan on doing with her?" Kurome asked, and Munakata kept that to himself.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Munakata said, as he went into the room and grabbed the girl as he loaded her onto the helicopter as they took off.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, I just got my hands on DanganRonpa V3, and I've been addicted to it from the start, also I wanted to make Munakata the bad guy since I hate his rotten guts, and what he did to Makoto and Tengan. Next chapter is going to be how the Jaegers along with Night Raid fought in Sierra Leone, along with Kurome and Seryu betrayed the group. Anyway, feel free to drop a review, fave, follow, etc. So, until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	16. Betrayal At Sierra Leone

Chapter 16: Betrayal At Sierra Leone

(Opening A/N: Okay as promised, it's time to dive back to the betrayal of Seryu Ubiquitous and Kurome, and it seems it's going to foreshadow what is happening now. Also this will be how the Jaegers numbers were decimated to only four members, anyway, let's get to it!)

[Sierra Leone, Africa Four Years Ago…]

We couldn't forget about it, it was the day that haunted us for the rest of our lives, I mean we came close to being killed because to two traitors, I mean one of the Jaegers nearly lost one of their members and I sure came close to being put into a coma.

We were staying in a city near the target's location, the target we were taking out was an African warlord by the name of Dakar Mo'Allim, this guy rose to power since he captures women and sells them as sex slaves on the black market, he also had support from the African muslim terrorists, they usually capture the women and force them into marriage, and the others are sent to foreign countries as sex slaves, and we had to stop him.

But it turned out that we were in a joint operation since the British are having MI6 and the Americans are having the CIA in on the job and that MI6 is sending over a group of ex-British SAS members known as the Jaegers.

I mean if it weren't for us taking this job, I'd try to find something better to do, I mean I could go back to being a getaway driver since I did that gig after graduating from high school.

Just then, we were met with a group from Britain, they called themselves the Jaegers, and they were dispatched on behalf of the British empire to bring down Mo'Allim along with his slave smuggling ring.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." Said a British accented man and he was accompanied by a blue haired woman along with a small handful of members, Seryu Ubiquitous, Kurome, Wave, Bols, Dr. Stylish, Run, Danny Yuen, the leader Esdeath, and at least eight other men who were loaned from the SAS making sure that the Jaegers are doing their job and eliminating Mo'Allim.

"Alright, here's the plan, our Target is a terrorist by the name of Dakar Mo'Allim, now we have reason to believe that Mo'Allim is here in his compound which is under tight security, we're talking a full army here." Najenda said, and this just sparked a stupid question that popped in my head.

"How tight are we talking about?" I asked, and it made Najenda laugh.

"Tighter than a drill sergeant's asshole, and you can't get tighter than that." The boss replied.

"Seriously, grow up." Mine hissed and I just shot Mine a dirty look and replied this…

"Sit on a dildo pinky."

Mine began to turn red with both embarrassment and anger after what I said, and we always had our differences, and right now I needed to have my A-game on, and we needed to stop Mo'Allim and his terrorist plot before his ideals come to light.

"Hey guys done?" Questioned Esdeath. "Because we have another problem."

Danny, Esdeath's second in command and lover steps in and start to explain the situation.

He is equipped with a HK33K fitted with ACOG scope and suppressor and his sidearm is a Glock 17 and wearing a blue short sleeve shirt and blue jeans and combat shoes and has on a tactical vest.

"We're not only fighting Mo'Allim's men...we're also going to be fighting South African hired guns."

"What kind of hired guns are we talking about?" I asked.

"Death-Gate...well rogue ones. Apparently they're doing a bloody rape-rally in the village and involved with Mo'Allim's business."

"So how many PMCs?" Asked Najenda.

"15 trained killers...well 10 now because we're almost compromised and they'll find out that their buddies are missing in a few minutes." Said Wave.

"Meaning we have to get a move on now." Said Esdeath.

We all loaded up into a bunch of military issue vehicles mounted with .50 caliber machine guns, Danny, Tatsumi and I were all manning the guns making sure that we don't get ambushed, and I made sure that the others via the wireless earpiece I wore.

"Remember guys, stay frosty, we don't know where the enemy is and if there's going to be an ambush coming." I said, and I do worry about my allies' safety.

Just then, one of the South African mercs came out with an RPG-7 pointing right at the car in front of us and I had no alternative but to drop the guy.

The RPG rocket fired off in an opposite direction then where it was intended.

"Roman, you, Danny, Tatsumi, and Wave take point, we'll be right behind you." Najenda ordered, and I accepted the command.

"Roger that boss." I complied, as I got out of the vehicle and began to head into the city.

With my AR-15 in hand, I had to look through the scope to see what we were up against, then, Danny tapped on the shoulder and handed me a pair of binoculars, I began to see that there was at least 30-50 men lining outside but there were many more in the buildings, so we had to earn our paychecks.

As me and Tatsumi were takeing point with Danny and Wave, we noticed that South African Mercs had a helicopter which is a Mi-24 SuperHind gunship. When it showed up, shit hit the fan real quick.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL US THAT THESE GUYS HAVE A CHOPPER!" I yelled to Danny.

"WE DIDN'T KNOW THAT THEY DID!" Yelled Danny back at me.

Just then the helicopter began to shoot the ground as the four of us began to split up, as the bullets ripped through the ground and luckily no one was hurt.

"Everyone alive? Holler if you're dead." I called out, Wave just scoffed at the saying, I knew it was just a contradiction.

As soon as we were in the city, we were met with Mo'Allim, along with a bunch of armed African mercs with him, it seems that he knew that I was here.

"Well, if it isn't Johnny American and Union Jack, so you think you can come into my country, and take all of my thing? But this is not your country! This is our country! And this is how we say 'Hello' in our country!" Mo'Allim said, as the mercenaries began to close in on us.

"And this is how we Americans say 'Fuck you' in ours!" Tatsumi shouted as he provides covering fire so we could take cover from the gunfire as soon as the cavalry showed, a massive gunfight ensued as the number of African mercenaries began to diminish and we still had to deal with the helicopter.

But it seemed that Mine was going to see if she could take care of that pest, she then aimed her pumpkin at the Helicopter with the intent to take it out, but the gun began to power up her imperial arms as the helicopter came in closer and began shooting the gatling gun as she powered up her pumpkin, as soon as it drew closer and the higher the danger, she squeezes the trigger taking the shot and blasting the helicopter out of the sky.

"That's one situation taken care of, now to find Mo'Allim along with the girls." Mine said, I have to hand it to her, she knows how to take care of a problem when it rises, she puts it down.

As soon as we took care of the problem we needed to get to Mo'Allim and find out where the girls are, it turned out that the place was completely quiet, since we took out the helicopter, and the client that hired us, had his daughter taken by the warlord.

We headed for the main building at the edge of the village where we believe that Mo'Allim is hiding along with the women, Tatsumi, Danny, Esdeath, Najenda, and I all headed for the building taking our more of Mo'Allim's men who were guarding him.

We then headed for the room where Mo'Allim was as we had our guns trained on him.

Najenda grabbed Mo'Allim and began to toss him around making the room as he was being bloodied from the impact of being thrown into inanimate objects.

"Where are the girls?" Najenda asked, and Mo'Allim spat in Najenda's face as she slammed him to the ground and she began to place the heel of her boot into Mo'Allim's face.

"Go to hell you one eyed bitch!" Mo'Allim hissed, and Najenda placed her weight onto the foot as she began to crush his skull.

"WHERE...ARE...THE GIRLS?!" Najenda yelled.

While Najenda was still beating the living shit out of Mo'Allim for him to confess where the girls are, me and Tatsumi heard sobs coming from the trap door in the corner of the room.

Tatsumi and I opened up the trap door and found all of the girls that ranged from the ages of seven and in the teens all curled up and filthy, they didn't want any part of this.

But no sign of the client's daughter, we even had a picture of her.

Tatsumi had the picture of the girl and showed it to the other girls, and one of them pointed to a room and I went over to the room and saw a teary eyed blond haired girl who had her clothes ripped and the look on her face, she was raped.

"Please...don't hurt me." She pleaded, and I simply held my hand out to her letting her know I wasn't going to hurt the girl in fact, we were here to save her along with the others.

"Don't be scared, we're here to rescue you along with the other girls, your parents are worried sick about you." I said, and she came close to me and I felt a sharp chill up my spine.

"Look out! The girl screamed as she saw a man holding a machete and I roundhouse kicked the son of a bitch to the ground, took the machete, and cleaved the man's head in two.

"Boss, we found the girls and we're coming out." I called Najenda on comms.

"Copy, Roman. Good work, out." Said Najenda on comm and then looks at Mo'Allim. "What about him?" Najenda asked, and Esdeath came up with something interesting to do with him

"Easy."

With that said, Esdeath pulls out her rapier and pierce the blade through Mo'Allim's head killing him instantly.

After that, she yanked it out and return the rapier back into her sheath.

But little did we know that the girl was going to be switching hands, a bullet whizzed right through my chest hitting my right lung and my lung began to fill up with blood as my body dropped like a sack of potatoes, and Najenda was coming to my aid.

"Roman, look at me...you're going to be alright." Najenda said, and my vision started to get blurry as she was trying to make sure that I was going to make it.

Just then Tatsumi grabs the girl and I just blacked out, and Seryu was fighting against Tatsumi as he was trying to fight for the girl's freedom, he then managed to get the girl out and Najenda had to hurry and get me patched up, before I could possibly die from having blood in my lung.

"Where do you think you're going? Koro, sick them." Seryu ordered her companion Koro as the dog like teigu began to grow massively and was about to attack Najenda and me, just then Sheele came out of nowhere and she cut the arm off of Koro as he saw his arm lying on the ground, but it could regenerate a new one in a matter of seconds, it turned out that the mercenaries of Excalibur were working with the Russian government, and they were going to use the girl as leverage against the senator which the girl belonged to.

It seemed that Excalibur was colluding with Seryu along with Kurome to see if they could get the girl and make a little more cash than working with the Jaegers.

"Come on, Esdeath. Why not give her to the government? I'm sure they'll know what to do with her." Said Seryu, but Esdeath refused as she saw Najenda trying to apply to an unconscious yours truly.

"No. We have our orders, now pack up and move out." Esdeath ordered and Seryu fired a shot at Esdeath.

"I'm no longer take orders from you, bitch." Seryu cursed, and Esdeath knew that she was being betrayed, and Kurome came in right behind her with a downward cut but got blocked by Esdeath's rapier.

"I will win back what you have taken from me." Kurome hissed, she was trying to kill Esdeath for having Danny as a lover and Kurome had a crush on him as well.

Just then, Danny came in and saw me lying unconscious, he knew that my life was on a thin edge, he then checked for a pulse and it was weak, since my lung was punctured and he began to administer some improvised first aid since Danny also happens to know some field medicine.

"Alright, let's get Roman to a vehicle and get him to a hospital immediately." Danny said, and Najenda nodded as she and Sheele both had an arm wrapped around the back of their necks, so as soon as we got back to the vehicles we came in as they rushed me off to a hospital. "God speed." Danny added, and he was mad that Seryu and Kurome were betraying the Jaegers.

"Seryu, you better have a good reason why you're betraying us." Danny said, and Seryu looked at Danny and she was disgusted as he was trying to do what was right and he didn't want any blood money from anybody that offered it to him.

Seryu then shoots at Danny and he dodges the bullets as he was trying to make sure that she didn't get a single shot on him, this began to piss off Seryu, she then had Koro attack Danny but Esdeath used her ice ability to freeze Koro before he could do any damage to her beloved.

Kurome signalled Seryu to make a hasty retreat since she happened to know of a solid plan on how to get back at the Jaegers.

On the outskirts of the village, Kurome opens a targeting system which can allow for an effective airstrike to happen without being in the blast radius.

"Consider this our resignation bitch, and this is payback for stealing my Danny away from me." Kurome said as she had a targeting system for an airstrike ready and primed for the target, she then calls it in as a group of F-16 fighter jets flew above the city and fired off the missiles as the village began to take the brunt of the damage as the jets flew off, little did they know, the missiles took out not only most of the Jaegers along with a bunch of innocent civilians in the village as well.

As Esdeath wakes up from her unconsciousness slowly, she tries to get up from the floor and noticed the destruction of the village.

She couldn't believe that someone would fired a missile in a village of innocent people...nor can see believe of what she's seeing. Smoke surrounds the air, ash falling and flying in the air like snow.

She then sees Wave still up and was searching for survivors and was shocked to see both Run and Wave still alive.

"Wave?!" Esdeath called out, and it seemed that he was a little shell shocked as he was trying to get his balance.

"I'm good!" Said Wave as he continue to look around for survivors.

Wave found Danny, and he was unconscious and not breathing, Esdeath began to panic as she went over to Danny's body.

"I found Danny, and he isn't looking any good! Come quick!" Wave yelled.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" Esdeath worried and then got to Danny and noticed that he's not breathing. "Danny, Danny, don't die on me."

Esdeath tries to see if Danny was with her, she checked for a pulse, it was weak, and she needed to do what she can to keep him alive.

Esdeath noticed that Danny wasn't breathing and had to do Cardiopulmonary resuscitation on him.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10...(Puff) 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10…(Puff) C'mon Danny don't give up, think of our little girl." Esdeath said tearing up and continuing her CPR.

Just then a medic chopper shows up and a pair of military medics began to lift the unconscious Danny onto a helicopter and they took Danny along with Esdeath, Wave, and Run to the MASH where Night Raid was.

[Three weeks later...]

As soon as I woke up, I found myself in a hospital bed and Sheele was sitting right next to me, as she looked up and saw that I was awake.

"How long was I out?" I asked Sheele weakly and she began to wipe her tears away from her face knowing that I'm alright.

"About three weeks, and it turns out that the Jaegers had four soul survivors, unfortunately, one of them is in a coma, Danny Yuen." Sheele said, and she looked really sad as well.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and she just began to shed more tears, and her voice began to break.

"You were dead on the way to the hospital, and the doctors worked around the clock to bring you back, if you died, then I'd kill myself to join you." Sheele said as she kissed me and I began to feel sympathy for her.

"Sheele, I'm not going anywhere, I made a promise to my son that I'd see him grow up and become a successful person, start a family, and become someone he could be proud of." I said, and Sheele was just happy to know that I was going to be alright.

[Present day]

Najenda called us for an emergency meeting and all the members of Night Raid were there along with the survivors of the Jaegers.

Najenda then pulls out a photo of Kyosuke Munakata and tosses it onto the table, I picked it up and knew that he had something to do with this.

"You know him Roman?" Najenda asked, and I nodded, I knew that he was up to no good.

"Of course I know him and so does Zack, we used to do a couple of jobs for him but he always screws us out of a paycheck." I said, and it seems that he's planning on something with Sarah, but the only question was, what is Munakata's plan in all of this?

"Probably knowing Munakata, he's going to use Sarah as bait to lure us into a trap, I'll elect me and Roman to do this." Zack suggested and we're practically the best at working together since we have each other's backs.

"Very well Zack, it seems that you two happen to have history with the guy, you go and see if you can get the girl back in one piece." Najenda said, and before we headed off to confront Munakata, Esdeath came up to me and she wanted to tell us something.

"Roman, I know that you got hurt by Seryu and Kurome tried to kill us, but please, if you come across those two, don't hesitate to kill them." Esdeath said, and I could feel the conviction in her voice.

"I understand, but first, we got to deal with Munakata and get Sarah back." I said, and the two of us left Night Raid HQ to go and confront Munakata.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Okay, next up Zack and I will be going after Munakata and we'll try to see if we can get Sarah out of harm's way, but there's a secret that Munakata is hiding from us, and you're going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out what it is. So feel free to drop a review, fave, follow, etc. Also don't forget vote for your favorite girl to see a lemon in an upcoming chapter! Review votes won't count, and until the next chapter this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	17. Immortals

Chapter 17: Immortals

(Opening A/N: Now it's time to go after Danny and Esdeath's daughter Sarah, who's being held in the clutches by Munakata of the Future foundation and it seems that he's using his influence to try to correct a mistake that Junko Enoshima made, and that is to try and make a perfect copy of Chiaki Nanami, but he wanted to make a recreation of the original Chiaki in able to get to Izuru Kamakura but the only thing standing in his way is me. Anyway, let's get to it!)

[Cargo ship, off the coast of Boston…]

Munakata was having poor Sarah tied up as she looked at him with major disdain.

"You're probably curious why I'm using you, I need a pure soul in able to fix something that was made by that woman, Junko Enoshima." Munakata said, and Sarah had something she wanted to say to Munakata.

Munakata then takes off the duct tape gag off of Sarah's mouth and she began to ask Munakata if he was behind the death of her grandparents.

"What are you trying to get out of this? Both of my grandparents died protecting me, and those two girls harmed my daddy, why?" Sarah asked, and Munakata began to explain himself.

"Yes, I was behind Excalibur, the murder of your grandparents, along with the betrayal of Seryu and Kurome, the demise of the Jaegers, but there's a serious thorn in my side..." Munaka said and Sarah knew the answer to what Munakata was about to say.

"You're planning on taking out Night Raid aren't you?" Sarah asked, and before long one of the gunmen who was patrolling the ship knew that there was a Night Raid attack helicopter was coming towards the ship as Sarah knew that someone was coming to rescue her.

"Sir, it seems that Night Raid is sending a helicopter in and it seems that three people, two men and a girl with a giant axe." The soldier said, and Munakata knew that he could use the young girl as a hostage.

Rory, Zack, and I were close enough so we could jump off without getting hurt as the pilot began to pull out so he could refuel back at the harbor.

The hired guns began to surround us, but Rory began to spin her axe above her head as the sound of the air surrounding the heavy weapon began to cause panic in the gunmen.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a demigoddess?" Rory asked, and I knew just the song to set the mood.

So I pulled out my iPod and pressed play with one of my personal favorite songs.

[Song: Immortals Artist: Fall Out Boy Genre: Soundtrack]

As soon as the song began, I charged at the first guy taking him down by slashing and Zack used his Crescent Rose in able to take down more guards with Rory as she and Zack both cut down the guards as their severed bodies littered the ship.

As soon as the guards were taken care of, we came across the Ultimate Imposter and it seemed that he was disguised as the antagonist Negan from the show "The Walking Dead."

He carried a barbed wire baseball bat that he named Lucille and it turned out that Negan had a shit eating grin on his face.

"You took your damn sweet time." Negan said as he was ready to take on more guys, and it seemed that we were about to uncover more secrets about what Munakata was up to, I opened the door and we heard a voice on the P.A. system.

"Well, it seems that we got some more players for our little game, if you want the girl, then you're going to have to find her." Munakata said and I knew that we just fell right into a trap.

As soon as we began to head deeper into the ship, we found a bunch of stasis pods each one contained a clone of a familiar person.

"Chiaki?" I asked as I wiped my hand on the glass and it seemed that there was Chiaki inside, and Zack found another Chiaki, so did Rory along with Negan, it seemed that Chiaki was being cloned, not only that but they were being used as soldiers to put an end to Junko's reign of terror.

The stasis pod began to unlock and the Chiaki that was sleeping inside began to wake up.

The stasis pod opened up and the Chiaki came out and it seemed that it was a vampire based and the vampire Chiaki lunged at me as I was pinned, just then another Chiaki appeared armed with a crossbow and she shot the nude vampire Chiaki right in the head, and this Chiaki was different she had black hair and was wearing a vest with a pair of angel wings and she also wearing black lipstick, black eyeliner, even black nail polish.

It seemed that this was a Goth-like Daryl Dixon version of Chiaki, that seemed that she was one of the many clones of the original Chiaki Nanami.

"Thanks for that, but are you a clone?" I asked, and the girl nodded, as she was going to tell us.

"I'm #254 of 923 clones, and if you're going after the girl, then you're going to need my help." The Chiaki clone said, but it was just best if we called her Chiaki since Junko killed her, and Munakata was doing god only knows what with her.

We began to head deeper into the ship in able to get to Sarah along with Munakata, but there might be more guards we have to deal with but they're just a bunch of paid pushovers looking to make some money, but we have skills to back up our crew of Night Raid.

So I decided to change songs, and this is a little shout out to anyone who's a fan of the movie "Suicide Squad."

[Song: Heathens Artist:21 pilots Genre: Soundtrack]

The guards began to come out and we had to take cover since we were about to be found out, but Chiaki was armed with an M16A4 carbine assault rifle as she began to lay down a barrage of full auto gunfire as she was killing off more guards.

"Come, Munakata is expecting us, and he has the girl prepped for the exchange." Chiaki said, as she pointed down the hall and there were a flight of steps which lead to the lab where Munakata was about to do something diabolical and with an innocent girl nonetheless.

As we climbed up the stairs, we came across an operating table and there was Sarah laying there along with a version of Chiaki, so this was Munakata's plan all along?

 ***Hey, Junko Enoshima here, and I decided since it was getting a little boring and all, that I'd stop by and give some villainess dialogue to to spice this story up. Now, Munakata would be appearing into the room and of course there'd be an epic stare down between Roman and Munakata of course, and then Roman would draw his sword, as Munakata would then they'd clash over young Sarah** , **in the midst of all this, our brave hero Roman would say, "Hand over the girl, and I swear, I'll end your life painlessly." But then Munakata would say, "You don't understand, the girl is the key everything, to eradicating the despair." But that's just me of course, so I'll see you in a later chapter I guess.***

"Just give it up Munakata, we just came here for the girl, and I'm not letting you use my goddaughter as some kind of weird science experiment." And with that, Munakata looked at me as he knew that the girl he was experimenting on was actually my goddaughter and I was going to get her back to her parents even if it costs me my life.

Just then, Negan and Zack began to undo the restraints on Sarah as Negan took young Sarah and began to head out to the front, Munakata was about to go after the enormous Negan as he swung Lucille and connected along with killed a couple of guys, but the only thing standing between Sarah and Munakata was me, and I'm not letting my beloved goddaughter be harmed by someone like Munakata, so Munakata slashed me and it caused a massive gash on my torso and I dropped to one knee.

"Guys, get back to the deck, let me take care of Munakata." I suggested and they began to head out, Munakata then tried to get after the trio but with a bit of fight in my system, I slashed Munakata's Achilles Heel with my Demon's Fang, as soon as Munakata was down I climbed on top of him as I had the man dead to rights.

"So you're playing into Junko's hands huh? You'll rue the day that you did this." Munakata said, and I slid Demon's Fang back into its sheath as I pulled out one of my dual P30Ls pointing it right smack in the center of Munakata's forehead.

"Killing you with my sword is too time consuming, and I figure one bullet will be enough to end you, and all I gotta say is this, rest in peace you fucking asshole." I said as I squeezed the trigger and placed a bullet right through Munakata's forehead killing him.

As soon as the deed was done, I spat on the face of the dead Munakata showing that even in life I had no respect for him.

Just then Zack and Rory came back to see what had happened, and it seemed that I was the clear victor in this fight, so Zack had me wrap my left arm around the back of his neck as he helped me back to the helicopter.

As soon as we got back to Night Raid HQ, Mikan patched me up and I decided to get some rest, and it seems that Sarah was happy to see her parents, but she was also sad that both of her grandparents were killed trying protect her.

But for now, I need to rest up since Junko is out there and we need to stop her along with her soldiers of despair…

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Sorry for updating, but I've been busy with getting my newest GATE crossover up and off the ground, but I totally forgot about this, sorry if it might be short, but hey, it's better than nothing, and now that Sarah is safe and sound it's time to go after another soldier of despair, also I had to cross reference the new GATE story with a character from it, and it's Negan since he's an antagonist from the Walking Dead, and also I'm throwing in Junko into that story to help the cross references and the story that I've been working on is "Gate Of The Undead." and it's Gate/HOTD/TWD and I'm still looking for more support for that also I wanted to throw in another reference with Goth Dixon Chiaki since Daryl Dixon is from the TV show, so anyway, feel free to drop a review, fave/follow, idea for a future arc, OC to add to Junko's soldiers of despair, etc. And until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 wishing you a happy new year and signing off! SEE YOU IN 2018!)


	18. Night Raid's Return

Chapter 18: Night Raid's Return

(Opening A/N: Well it's time to head back to the Special Region and keep up the offense with both Zorzal and Junko Enoshima along the way we will meet a last dragonoid in existence, and she'll help us with our fight against the corrupt prince as we try to bring him along with all of his followers down, and I'm kind of on a split decision right now, and it's between bringing in my Russian OC neko Anastasia "Tania" Klevorick or not, but hey, and it seems that there's a serious reprimand for me killing Munakata, and this is going to be a bit fun.)

As soon as Zack and I got back to our apartment, I just wanted to some more Persona 5, and it turned out that Felicia let in a pair of detectives into our apartment and our landlord was standing there with a shit eating grin.

"Forgive me masters, but these men were looking for you." Felicia said as they placed a pair of handcuffs onto my wrists.

"Roman Rideout, you're under arrest for the murder of Kyosuke Munakata, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, and if you can't afford an attorney, then we'll assign one to you, do you understand the charges we're pressing against you?" The first detective said and I was escorted out of the apartment as the second detective had a hand on the back of my neck and the three of us went out of the apartment as I was placed in the back of a police car.  
Zack decided to give the boss a call, and see if she can do something, he told her that there was a couple of cops that came to our apartment and arrested me, she was just livid that something like this would happen, and our landlord looked directly at Zack as he was about to tell him what was going to happen.  
"I knew you two would be up to no good, and just to let you know, you two along with that maid of yours are officially on notice, if you pull another stunt that might get you arrested, then I'll evict you in a heartbeat." The landlord said, and Zack shook his head, it turned out that he found a secret about our landlord, it turned out that he intentionally fixed the rug to cause a certain clumsy ultimate nurse to trip and end up in a compromised positions and he's been snapping photos of her in those positions and he's been holding onto those pictures for his own perverted uses.  
Felicia was the one who found out about it, so she decided to hold onto it as evidence if something like this would happen, but he was still intent to evict us, even though we have dirt on him to be arrested.

[Meanwhile, with your's truly along with the detectives...]

I was being held in an interrogation room and the detectives grilling me on why I killed Munakata, but it was all of one reason, I wanted to protect my goddaughter.  
"So you managed to break onto the ship where the vice president of the Future foundation was and you murdered him in cold blood." The first detective asked, and he turned on a video of the closing moment when I shot Munakata right in the head.  
"I didn't know you were into fully clothed gay pornos, besides, I don't judge." I said making a smart ass remark.  
"Okay wise ass, why did you kill Munakata?" The second detective asked, and I just wanted to get out of here and see Keisha one last time before I head back to the special region.  
"Well, if you guys saw the shit that man was doing, then you'd know why I killed him." I said looking around for something that might be able to get me out of this, just then I found a pen laying on the table as I hid it in my right hand.  
"You just had to go and kill Munakata because he was doing some bad things with some girl, you think Munakata is a pedophile?" The first detective asked, and that wasn't the point.  
"No, he was going to use her to reanimate a deceased victim of Junko Enoshima, so let me ask you this, how much was Munakata paying you bastards to arrest me? I mean he gave you nothing but chicken feed to how much I earn when I work." I answered, just then Tengan, the head of the future foundation comes in and he knew for a fact what Munakata was up to, and he came over to me as he began to whisper something in my ear.  
'These guys are working for Junko, and they're looking for an excuse to make a name for themselves, let me see your wrists.' Munakata whispered to me as he pulled out a skeleton key to the cuffs and undid them.  
Tengan then patted my left shoulder showing hs support of me and he left the room, now it was time for me to make a move, Tengan asked the cops on the other side of the one way mirror to turn a blind eye and he also paid them a lot of cash to keep quiet, so I made sure that the pen I had was still in my hand, one guy drew a knife and the other some spiked brass knuckles.  
The first detective tried to lunge at me with the knife, and I took the pen, grabbed the guy, held him down onto the table, stabbed it into the first detective in the ear reaching his ear canal and went straight into the detective's brain killing him.  
The second detective then tried to punch me, but I grabbed the knife and tossed it right into the chest of the second detective killing him as well.  
As soon as both detectives were dealt with, I had to get out making it look like they turned on each other, so I slipped out and was on my way out the door, I needed to get out before someone knew what was going on, but it turned out that an angel was on my side, Najenda was waiting for me at the front door and she was talking to a female officer and it seemed that I was being brought up on false charges and she was clearing them up.  
"Speak of the devil, here he is, I just need you to sign this to make sure that any or all false charges will be wiped away." The female officer said as she handed me a clipboard and I took the pen off of the clipboard, signed my signature on the paper, then handed it back to the female officer so she could be able to get any or all false charges dropped against me.  
"Thank you, and you're free to go." The female officer said, Najenda then informed me about what's going on.  
"Later tonight, we'll be heading back to the special region, and if you have any other business you need to deal with, I'd suggest you better deal with it now, meet us at HQ when you're done." Najenda said, and with that, I just wanted to visit Keisha one last time before I head back, so I stopped over a flower shop and picked up a bouquet of roses for her.

[Cemetery]

As soon as I got to the cemetery, it turned out Leone was there since she and Keisha were good friends, Leone's one regret was not being there when Keisha died.  
"Can you believe it's been six years since Keisha died, I mean I wish I could say goodbye to her, and now she's in a better place." Leone said as she began to sob, I then wrapped an arm around her showing her some support as I missed her too, then I pulled out my iPhone and pulled up the music app, then I played a song that made us remember all the good times we had together.

[Song: Lucy Artist: Skillet Genre: Rock]

As the song began, I placed the bouquet of roses onto Keisha's headstone as we both began to remember all the good times we had with her since she became my girlfriend.  
I could remember when she was walking me through the streets of the commonwealth as we were loving not only Boston, but also each other.

"You know, there are days like today that I wish could last forever." I said as I pulled in my beloved girlfriend to a kiss.

"Me too baby, me too." Keisha said, but little did I know that a cancer that she was keeping from me came in the form of her collapsing into my arms.

I pulled out my phone and called 911, I then told the operator that my girlfriend just collapsed and that she needed some medical attention, so the operator sent out an ambulance to our location, and we went to Boston General, the doctor informed me that she had a brain tumor and she had at least two months to live.

I broke down into tears when I heard it, this just tore me up, all I wanted was a moment of happiness with the woman I love, and then fate decides to tear the one thing you care about and just smashes a hole in your chest.

I found myself sitting on my knees and my tears began to fall as Leone wrapped herself around my shoulders trying to comfort me, she even began to cry as well.

It was a very sad moment for the both of us, and I loved Keisha since we knew each other when we were in school together, and she made a bad choice when she went after the bad boy Tyrone, and she still regretted that decision, but in the end, I was happy for her when she came back to me, even though our time together was short.

"Keisha, I hope you found happiness where you are right now, and I know that when I go, I'll never be able to see you wherever you are." I said placing a hand on the headstone as I showed her some support.

Leone did the same thing as she was showing her deceased friend the same support as I did, and I looked at the time on my phone and it seemed that it was time for us to head back to Night Raid HQ.

As soon as we got back, the rest of the group showed up and we even had support from Danny, Esdeath, Wave, and Run, the last of the Jaegers.

"How ya holding up Danny?" I asked, he knew that I was crying a lot as he knew that there were some dried tear marks on my cheeks, Esdeath pulled out a cloth and wet it with her tongue as she just wiped it away from my face.

"I see you were visiting a friend or something." Esdeath said, she knew the look on my face.

"Actually it was a girlfriend, and she died six years ago today, so I decided to visit her today, and Leone also decided to join me since she happened to a good friend as well.

We then got everybody and headed for Fenway park as we headed for the baseball diamond going to the special region.

We all went through the gate and ended up back in the special region where it felt good to be back.

And it seemed that we were met by a small white dragon, she then flew up to me and placed it's snout right in front of my face as it was trying to kiss me, then I pecked my lips against the dragon's snout as it changed from a small dragon into a beautifully fully grown woman and she had long black hair, emerald green eyes, she also wore a long white dress with diamonds, emeralds and other jewels lining the collar of her dress, it turned out she's a rare breed of humanoid, she's a dragonoid.

"I thank you for showing sympathy to me, even though I'm the last of my kind, the crown prince Zorzal has hunted us down and has used some of our females to mate with, but you're the first to show someone like me some respect. But alas, I have no name." The dragonoid said, and that's when I snapped my fingers together and came up with something.

"I know, why don't we come up with a name for you, how about, Grandeeney?" I asked, and Zack nodded in agreement, everyone else agreed with the name.

"Then it shall be, from now on, my name is now Grandeeney." She said with a smile on her face and she changed back to her small dragon form sitting on my shoulder.

"So tell me dear stranger, what name do you go by?" Grandeeney asked, so it seemed formal to introduce myself since we have a new ally.

"I'm Roman Rideout of the Assassin/Mercenary group Night Raid, and this is my Puerto Rican brother in arms Zack Vazquez, along with the rest of our group, along with our leader Najenda." I said as our boss nodded showing some respect for the dragonoid as well, we then headed for Italica to see where we should go next.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, I hope you really enjoyed this chapter, but I'm going to do a small filler chapter for the next update, and it pokes fun at the show "Harmonquest" which makes fun of Dungeons and Dragons, also I wanted to have some connection type moments when Leone and I decided to visit Keisha at her grave along with how she died, but all in all I hope to get some reviews, faves, follows, ideas for future chapters, along with any other things to add, also I'm looking for more soldiers of despair to add to the list of members to add to the chaos, well, until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	19. Dungeons And Doofuses

Chapter 19: Dungeons And Doofuses

(Opening A/N: This is going to be a bit of a spin off of Harmonquest and a filler for the story, what if we decided to take some time off and spend a single night creating a hilarious game of "Dungeons and Dragons." So Tuka, Lelei, Itami, Rory, our new dragonoid friend we named "Grandeeney" decided to gather some strangers to be our audience for the evening,Tatsumi, Leone, Zack and I decide to play a game and try to fuck it up as much as possible, and Zack is going to be our dungeon master for the evening. Also #MAKEWALKINGDEADGREATAGAIN! So without further ado, let's get started…)

[Italica, Town's Tavern, Nighttime…]

Zack and I were setting the table for a game of Dungeons and Dragons, so we also watched a thing on YouTube called "Harmonquest" which pokes fun at the game and we decided to have little fun by making up a really stupid yet really funny version of D&D.

"Yo Zack, I'm going to do a character transfer for this game, Darron caused me to lose my character's left arm while protecting a princess known as Princess Teacup from a horde of hungry demons who feast on mortal flesh. But it turned out that a sacred blacksmith forged a sword and a metal left arm to fight them." I said, and Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Princess Teacup?" Zack and and I laughed snickered a little.

"Sonia."

"Where was I when you did this?"

"You were playing 'hide the sausage' with Pinky." I answered calling Mine by her nickname, Zack shook his head in shame.

"Okay, and what does your character look like?" Zack asked and he had to go there…

"Like Guts from Berserk but he and Bro had a baby together." I said as I began to burst out laughing.

"DON'T PUT THOSE THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD!" Zack shouted, by the looks of things, he didn't want any gay babies in his head.

"Okay, I promise you no more of that, but I wonder if bro might have an elven fetish?" I said rhetorically, and Zack slugged me in the arm, as I began to rub my arm and the guest along with Tatsumi, Leone, and Grandeeney were all ready to play, Zack pulled out all the dice he was going to need, we all took a seat and Zack began to do the introduction.

" _Since the dawn of the 1970's fantasy role playing games has provided men and women an escape from their awkward lives, today the most awkward of all, Roman Rideout has gathered many of his friends to play these games of old in front of a bunch of strangers here in Italica, I am Zack, the game master, and this...Is DUNGEONS AND DOOFUSES!"_

The group starts applauding for us as we all sat along a long rectangular table as I began to welcome everybody to our little game.

"Thanks everybody and I gotta say, welcome to our little game we call 'Dungeons and Doofuses.' It's more hilarious when you play it drunk so before we get to the action, let's get to our usual role players, and that's Leone and Tatsumi, plus, we have a special guest role player, we just recently met her, the beautiful and talented, Grandeeney, and of course the true star of the show, our game master, the very awesome and very equally talented Zack Vazquez, now for how this works, this is a collective story type of game, and our game master will roll the dice and see if our attacks and of other things succeed or fail due to the number he rolls let alone all the enhanced rules of the game, but all in all, ladies and gentlemen, let's play, Dungeons and Doofuses!"

Zack opens up a notebook and he begins to tell the tale of our heroes and the misfortunes that await us.

" _Our story begins in a mountain village called 'Tenora' where humans and other subhuman races live peacefully, today marked the centennial of the village's foundation and in the center of the village is a rune stone that is used to ward off evil spirits, and the first of our heroes makes his appearance._ So Roman, what's your character?" Zack asked, and I looked down at my sheet.

" _I am Aranok Du Velle, a level 18 demi-elf warrior, my father was a wood elf and my mother was a human, my father left to fight a war and my mom died after giving birth to me. All I have to remember her is a necklace that she wore she died. I also lost my left arm when I was fighting some unholy beasts of Spinebreak pass while protecting Princess Tea Cup."_ I said from my previous adventure with Darron being the game master and Sonia being princess Tea Cup

Zack began to jot down the name of my character, then Grandeeney was about to name her character as well.

"Okay Grandeeney, what's your character name?" Zack asked, and she was jotting down the finishing touches of her character.

 _"I'm a level 15 mage by the name of Calvara Stuma, I specialize in different styles of magic from attack and defense to healing and revival, I have no past and was self taught in magic, also I've known Aranok when he was a child and took him under my wing."_

Zack then jots down the name of Grandeeney's character, as he was about to get to Tatsumi as he was having a smile on his face.

"Now Tatsumi, what's your character's name and what rank is he or she?" Zack asked, and Tatsumi answered him.

" _I'm a level 19 Orc ranger by the name of Florrick Von Doofenshmirtz, and I have no past, all of my friends have left me alone, with no parents, I've been a loner for most of my life until I met both Aranok and Calvara, and they have been by my side since."_

Zack then jots down Tatsumi's info, and he continued to read more into the story…

" _Today marked the 100 year anniversary of the foundation of the mountain town along with the demon seal which has protected the village from the demons within the mountains that have attacked many of the villagers, then comes an elder human who stands behind you, the elder happens to be the village chief as he came to make sure that all went well for the festival. Just then there was a loud crash and a strong barbarian woman showed up panicking."_

Just then Leone's character comes charging in knocking over a single cart as she was panting and out of breath from running a lot.

" _Thank god I made it, my name is Luanda Xanadu and I'm being chased by a bunch of hooded figures for some weird reason."_ Leone said as she was trying to catch her breath, she was really getting into this game.

" _Excuse me lady, but you're going to have to pay for that cart."_ I had my character say, and Leone was just chuckling.

"I then pull out ten gold coins and spit on them tossing at Aranok, ' _Here's your money!'_ " Leone said as her character tosses the spit cover gold coins at my character.

" _Well you didn't have to be so rude about it."_ My character said, and Grandeeney had this to say…

" _I head for the watchtower to see these figures that Luanda was talking about, guys, she's not fucking around!"_ Grandeeney said as she looked on the watchtower for the figures, but something didn't add up in my head.

The audience was laughing as they knew what was going on.

"Wait, wait, wait, this is Roman talking here, how can you be so sure about that? That's like her saying that a purple dragon is attacking the village."

"Purple dragon on the horizon!" Zack added being a smartass.

"Check the call on that purple dragon." Tatsumi added, and the audience laughed again to Tatsumi's saying.

"Okay how about this? _I look around to see if she's full of malarkey._ " Grandeeney said and it seemed a lot better.

" _You look around and all you see is a lowly old bovine munching on some grass._ " Zack said as Grandeeney's character headed down from the watchtower as she had an angry look on her face.

" _What the hell lady? I thought you said you were being followed, and I didn't see anyone."_ Grandeeney said, earning a small chuckle from the audience.

" _I could swear, they were right behind me, but they might be outside the village."_ Leone said as our characters follow Luanda out of the village as we made out of the village.

" _You find yourselves outside of the village, but waiting outside the village are seven twisted and crooked trees that look really suspicious."_ Our game master informed us, and Grandeeney was looking at the trees really closely.

" _You see those trees? They're not really trees at all, something's off about them._ " Grandeeney said informing us about the trees, and Zack had a smile on his face.

" _The trees then begin to swirl and transform as they change into seven hooded figures._ " Zack read as I knew there was going to be a fight on our hands, so I grabbed a cool ranch Dorito from a bowl as I slipped the chip into my mouth and sipped a can of Dr. Pepper.

" _I draw my dual bastard swords that I name both 'Dragon's Nut' for my right hand and 'Chimera's Tit' for my left hand knowing that they could be enemies, I also carry an elven bow that I named, 'Angel's panties' as well, so get ready for a fight you guys._ " I said as I knew that we were going to be in for a fight, and all the other characters began to ready themselves for a fight.

" _I also draw out my rapier that I name 'Stocking's Virginity.'_ " Tatsumi added, and there was more laughter coming from the audience.

" _And I pull out my battle axe that I have named, 'Garter Belt's condom.'_ " Leone added, then the roar of laughter grew louder when Leone named her weapon.

" _The leader in front removes his hood revealing that he has the head of a leopard, 'We are the prophets of the udranack, and we come to collect all five arcane runestones so we may be able to resurrect our dark lord and he could be able to wreak havoc upon this world, so hand over your runestones or prepare to face the dire consequences._ " Zack said and I was going to say something smartass like.

" _Let us face the air quote: 'Dire Consequences.'_ " I said through my character, as I literally used air quotes when I said that.

" _I cast a sword summoning spell at the group trying to see if I can at least get one of them._ " Grandeeney said and Zack rolled a 20 sided die as it landed on a 19.

" _You summon a bunch of ghost swords from the ground as the swords then begin to attack and kill five of the followers as they were stabbed with multiple swords dealing 19 damage."_

" _I go after the leader swinging my Dragon's Nut at him._ " I said to Zack and Zack did the same thing, he rolls the 20 sided die and it landed on a 1.

" _You swing your Dragon's Nut as hard as you can but the blade misses its target and hits a nearby tree getting stuck._ " Zack said and I began to mimic my character trying to pull the sword from the tree, the audience laughed as the folly of my failed attack.

" _Blasted tree, I'll get you yet._ " I said as my character began to pull the sword from the tree.

" _I go into a barbarian rage and begin to swing my axe in a circle trying to connect with at least one guy. La ta tee ta to tee toe ta toe ta ta ta ta taten._ " Leone said making up some weird battle cry as her character began to spin in a circle swinging Garter Belt's condom in a circle as well.

Zack then rolls and lands on a 20 making it a critical hit.

" _A critical hit, you swing your axe and clips four of the men killing them with a whopping 35 damage to each guy._ ' _Ha, ha, ha, you fool, you're weak to my power, and now you shall perish.' The leader then uses a force push on Aranok as he went flying into a wall and deals 6 damage._ " Zack said, and it seems that things were going to take a major twist, that no one expected.

" _Then a figure in black armor comes plowing through the village, cutting through the village chief, and grabs the runestone that is protecting the village, 'Bwahahaha, I now have one of the five sacred runestones in able to rule this land, and there's nothing you can do.' The dark armored figure then disappears and a portal opens up and demons begin to attack all of the villagers, our heroes then head over to the dying village chief to see how they can defeat the mighty udranak."_

" _Chief, how do we defeat the udranak?_ " I asked through my character and Zack began to speak very weakly…

" _You will need to find Zeus' cock ring if you want to have a fighting chance against the udranak, it is hidden somewhere in the clapanort mines._ " Zack said as he mimicked a death rattle letting us know that the village chief died, and it looks like the next stop on our quest is the infamous clapanort mines which is ruled by a bunch of greedy bandits.

"Well guys, looks like this is all the time we have for, and we all hope you enjoyed this, and please come back soon for another continuing quest in 'Dungeons and Doofuses.' So long everybody." I said as the game came right to an end, and the day was drawing late and we had to prepare for what is about to happen tomorrow, so we packed up the game and decided to put a bookmark for when we come back to this game.

[D&D To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this and I will do more of these chapters if you wish, so let me know in the reviews, so I can be able to keep the fun going, and now it's time to get back to fighting Zorzal along with Junko Enoshima, one more thing, expect a major character death in the upcoming chapters so heads up from me. As always feel free to fave, follow, review, give ideas for a future chapters, etc. So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	20. Sacrifices And Revelations

Chapter 20: Sacrifices And Revelations

(Opening A/N: Well guys, let's say we keep this thing going, and like I said in the previous chapter that there will be a major character death in here, since Junko is the one that is pandering me into despair here, so you might want to keep your tissues at the ready just in case, also I'm going to have some fun with taking out more of Zorzal's people and we also get to run into another of Junko's soldiers of despair. So basically I hope you enjoy this…)

[Unknown location…]

You're probably asking yourself, "What am I doing in a place like this, and why am I watching two TVs?" I got this to say, right here is a crossroads, where I have to make a choice, either go with Chelsea, or with Tatsumi on this job, and all I have to do is turn off the TV of which I don't want to do.

In addition, this was a tough decision, but let's save that for later shall we?

[8 hours earlier…]

Zack and I laid an ambush for some of the humanoid women that are being sent to Zorzal along with some money.

As soon as the carriage carrying the innocent women were close, we shot the drivers since we both were using silenced weapons, it seemed that the empire had sent some armed guards to make sure that the shipment was going to be a success, but it seems that the only thing that was going to be accomplished was our job of getting the humanoid women out of the hands of Zorzal's clutches, since some humanoids asked me and Zack to free them, and they also said that if there's any gold with them, then we could keep it as payment.

Danny and Esdeath were going to make sure that the women got back safely in case there were more men on the way.

"Sure brings back memories of my first kill." I said and my first kill was a group of thugs for some Mafia family that were targeting innocent people, as soon as the group of armed thugs were coming out of a car as they pulled out their pistols, I was armed with an MP5K SMG as I began to tear the shit out of the living bastards.

One guy was still alive so I pulled out a grenade and shoved it into his mouth as it blew up and killed him with the explosive.

Zack on the other hand, his first kill was when some creep came out of nowhere when he was spending some quality time with his little sister, it seems that the guy was some known kidnapper who preys on young girls, so Zack being protective of his kid sister, her name is Yui and she meant a lot to me as well.

The stranger came out of nowhere and grabbed Yui as he tried to snag her away from Zack.

"Onii-chan!" Yui called out, Zack then pulled out an ice pick he was carrying around for protection and he grabbed the man as he jabbed the weapon into the man's temple of his skull killing him instantly.

"No one touches my little sister and gets away with it." Young Zack said and this made Yui suggest a career in assassination.

And since then, he still sleeps like a baby at night, and we make a hell of a team since we first worked together when we were in New York.

As soon as we had freed the women and took the gold that was our payment, we drove back to Italica and had the women liberated from the captor known as Zorzal.

But little did we know that the duo that hounded us from Sierra Leone has come to the empire in able to try and make a name for themselves, Seryu and Kurome came to the empire in able to get their hands on the members of Night Raid.

"I hear that you are going after Night Raid, I commend you for what you are doing, and I only ask you to bring back a head from one of the Night Raid members so I'll use it as a message for those who oppose the empire. Also take some of my men with you." Zorzal said as he waved a hand and a small group of at least ten high ranking knights appeared as they joined the two women who were about to go after one of us.

"It's such a shame that I might have to kill my beloved Danny, but I might find someone who knows where Danny is." Kurome said as she was holding a picture of Danny with a heart shape drawn over his face.

As soon as they had, their mission planned, Zorzal's men along with Seryu and Kurome headed out of the empire in search of us.

[Time skip to 1 hour ago...]

Najenda had called me, Chelsea and Tatsumi into her office as she was having another assassination mission for us, this time it was one of the generals that is supporting the war fund alongside Zorzal and we needed to take him out, and it seems that he was going to be heavily guarded since Zorzal has sent some guards to make sure that nothing happens to the target.

"This is going to be a tough assignment for the three of you; do you think you can handle it?" Najenda asked, and I nodded in compliance knowing that even as a mercenary, taking out HVTs are usually nothing more than a walk in the park.

"You can count on us to get this done boss." I said as I took the file from the table as I looked at the description of the target, seems like he could know an exploitation of Zorzal.

We then headed for the location of the target, which was a fortified mansion of some kind, and this is where the choice was going to be made...

As soon as we arrived at the location of the target, I pulled out a pair of binoculars surveying the scene, it seemed the mansion had plenty of guards but the security there was pretty lax if you ask me, and it seems we could be able to pull this off with only two people if we play our cards right.

"So what do you think?" Chelsea asked, and I knew that we could pull this off no problem, just needing to figure out who I need to take with me...

[Decision time!]

I had two choices both of which came with a serious consequence, either work with Tatsumi, or with Chelsea, Yeah I know that Tatsumi and I usually make a great team and all, but it's been a while since I last worked alongside Chelsea.

So I turned off the TV that had Tatsumi on it since I was going to choose Chelsea for this job, but little did I know, that there was a grave mistake to this.

"You know what, how about I'll take Chelsea for this job, I've got a bit on an idea she could use with her imperial arms." I said, as she knew that this was going to be totally fun for the both of us.

Chelsea then pulled out her imperial arms, which happens to be a simple cosmetics box known as Phantasmagoria: Gaia Foundation, as soon as she applied the makeup she needed, she changed into one of the guards and she grabbed me as I was going to be a prisoner since I was a member of the rebel group Night Raid.

"C'mon you piece of Night Raid Scum, time to report you for what you did." The disguised Chelsea said using a male voice, even with that the guards would be fooled.

"Play nice you two." Tatsumi said, as he waved us goodbye, and I needed to play the part of the prisoner, but for a girl disguised as a guy, Chelsea really had a huge grip on me.

"Not so tight. I could barely feel my arm here." I said as I felt Chelsea's grip on my right arm was really firm as if a python was constricting the life out of my arm, she then grabbed the back of my neck.

"Eyes front prisoner, you're going to meet your demise soon." The fake guard said and we walked up to the guarded mansion and we were met by a pair of guards, and I spat on one of the guards and he slugged me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me.

"Zorzal will deal with you soon enough scumbag, take him to the general." The guard said pointing inside the mansion.

The fake guard then loosened "his" grip on me knowing it was about time that she loosened her grip on me.

We then went inside the mansion and there was our target he had at least ten guards with him, as soon as the target was in arm's reach of us, then it was our time to strike.

"My, my, I see you have managed to capture one of the members of Night Raid, and what kind of name did they give you, scumbag?" The general asked, and he grabbed my neck as Chelsea slipped a fully loaded Smith And Wesson snub nosed .38 revolver in my right hand as she backed up and I pointed the pistol under the jaw of the general, cocked the hammer, then squeezed the trigger as the bullet went through the general's skull as Chelsea dropped her disguise as she pulled out her acupuncture needles as she began to throw them at the remaining guards hitting the vital spots killing them instantly, but we needed to get out and reunite with Tatsumi, but little did we know that someone was going to end Tatsumi's life.

Chelsea then handed my guns back as I began to take out the rest of the guards with some help from Chelsea as well.

[Meanwhile, with Tatsumi…]

The soldiers that Zorzal sent with Kurome and Seryu surrounded the vehicle, and before Tatsumi could react, two familiar faces appeared in front of him, it was Seryu and Kurome.

One of the guards grabbed the door handle on the vehicle and grabbed a handful of Tatsumi's hair as he was dragged unarmed out of the vehicle as Koro was standing there growling at Tatsumi.

"Don't even think it, Night Raid scum." Seryu said as she had her gun trained on Tatsumi, but Tatsumi knew that he wasn't going to give them anything that they asked for, so a soldier punched Tatsumi in the face as it left a bruise on his left cheek.

Just then, Kurome then comes up to Tatsumi as she began to licked her lips, she knew that she wanted to know where her Danny is.

"Hello Tatsumi." Kurome greeted. "It been a while since we both seen each other. How's your friends?"

Tatsumi refuses to speak to not risk getting his friends killed.

"Oh Tatsumi...why must you be like that?" Said Kurome as she gave out her evil grin. "Why don't you tell me where Danny is? And I might kill you painlessly." Kurome began to unsheath her sword, Tatsumi continues to stay silent as he glares at Kurome...he was ready to accept his death.

"I'll never tell you where Danny is, and when will you ever get it through your thick skull? Danny will never love you, he loves Esdeath and their daughter Sarah." Tatsumi said breaking his silence, and Kurome in a fit of anger lunges her sword at Tatsumi's chest as the blade pierces through the bone and lunges through his left lung causing him to cough up a mouthful of blood.

"HE WILL LOVE ME! HE WILL! HE WILL! HE WIIIIIIIILLLLL!"  
Kurome screamed as the blood from the wound stained his jacket as slid off of his shoulders with the blade being pulled out of Tatsumi, when the blade was removed, Kurome then swung her sword and decapitated Tatsumi's head and Seryu had Koro eat the body as well, since Zorzal was asking for a head.

The only thing that was left was Tatsumi's blood stained jacket, and little did we know that Tatsumi has met his demise.

[Meanwhile, at the rendezvous point…]

As soon as the mission was done, Chelsea and I arrived to see no sign of Tatsumi anywhere.

"Hey wait...where's Tatsumi?" I asked and he said that we were supposed to meet here when we finish our mission.

"He's supposed to be here by now. Where the hell is he?" Chelsea asked as well, we needed to find him or find out what happened to him.

We both went back and forth calling for Tatsumi, but there was no response, Chelsea was getting really worried about our comrade as was I.

"TATSUMI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, just then I found the Jacket that Tatsumi wore and it was stained in blood, his blood.

"Oh my god!" Chelsea gasped as we knew that there was Tatsumi's jacket and there was little hope that he could still be alive, just then, there were more guards as they were coming for us after what we did to the general, we needed to get out of dodge while we still had a chance.

"Look we gotta move." I said, and Chelsea grabbed the blood soaked jacket off of the ground holding it with tear filled eyes.

"What about Tatsumi?" Chelsea asked, and there was no time to waste, we needed to get moving they could be here any minute.

"Chelsea...he could be still out here and we're going to keep looking for him, but we gotta move." I said, as I took Chelsea's hand and we began to get into the vehicle pulling out before the soldiers could be able to surround us.

Seryu and Kurome then got back to the empire with the severed head of Tatsumi, the hold out the head showing Zorzal what they had done for him.

"You ladies have done well for yourselves, consider this a token of my appreciation, put this on a pike in the center of the city." Zorzal demanded one of his loyalists as he handed the severed head along with a note for those who dare defy the next to become emperor.

Then a bag full of money was introduced to the girls and Seryu being the greedy bitch she is took it in all glee, while Kurome didn't want the money, all she wanted, was the affection of her beloved Danny.

"Very well, your highness." The loyalist said as he took the head along with the note.

Soon after, Tatsumi's head was placed onto a pike in the middle of the empire square as Bozes Co Palesti saw the severed head of Tatsumi and had Pina see the severed head as well.

"Rose knights, I need you to make sure that no one sees me take the head, we need to report this back to Night Raid immediately." Pina said, and the Rose Knights began to make sure that no one knew that Tatsumi's head was being taken.

She also took the note that was addressed to not only Night Raid, but also those who dared defy Zorzal along with his rule.

[Soon after at Night Raid HQ…]

Pina arrived at the Night Raid base carrying something in her arms, she had brought it with a bowed head of sadness knowing that she had bad news for all of us.

"Pina, did you find Tatsumi?" Chelsea asked and she placed the item she was carrying in her arms and uncovered it, it was Tatsumi's decapitated head.

Chelsea covers her mouth and start to break down crying on her knees.

The scene of horrific for all of us.

Just then Najenda knew that Tatsumi was killed which she starts to go crazy as she start to demolish her office but Zack had to hold her to stop and had to comfort her when she broke down crying. This was a sad day for us.

"Boss, I know that we just lost a comrade, but it's best if we don't let his death be in vain. We need to find out who killed him and why." Zack said, tears began to come out of Zack as well since he too is in sorrow for the death of Tatsumi.

"All we can do right now is to make sure that Tatsumi rests in peace, and I swear it, as a fellow mercenary of Night Raid, I won't let my comrade's death be in vain." I said, and we all gathered together as we all buried Tatsumi's decapitated head along with his jacket in a small grave and buried it with a two stick crucifix Sheele made.

Tears also streamed out of her since she too didn't believe that Tatsumi was dead.

"Tatsumi." Sheele sobbed as I embraced her in a hug, it was tough to see someone like Tatsumi get taken from this earth.

 **Roman's Journal, Confidential entry: Today was a sad day for Night Raid, it seems that we lost a comrade on the battlefield, our fellow mercenary in arms Tatsumi has perished due to the two traitors of the Jaegers, Pina found his head on a pike and it seems that Seryu and Kurome have been working with Zorzal to make his dream of ruling the Special Region possible. But I for one will not let Tatsumi's death be in vain. I'm both sad and pissed off right now, but I will keep on fighting until the bitter end. This is Roman signing off.**

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: I know that there's going to be a lot of salt mines opening up for this, but I for one am one of those people, but this needed to be done, and the next chapter will bring in the next of Junko's soldiers of despair,so you might want to keep your eyes peeled for it! Also a special thanks to WFTC141 for all of his help on this chapter, but all in all I help him and he helps me. So as always feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, and any other goodies to keep this story alive, until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	21. Calypso's Murder Carnival

Chapter 21: Calypso's Murder Carnival

(Opening A/N: Now it's time to bring in the the soldier of despair XV, and he has big plans for both me and for Zack since he is going to issue a tag team battle royale to the death in a little internet show called "Calypso's Murder Carnival" where ten teams of two must not only murder each other but also murder maniacal inmates dressed as clowns in able to earn enough points to enter the main event, also creative kills earn you extra points as well, so we're going to have to go all out if we want to win, also the winning team will be granted one wish, so will we do it, or will we be corpses within the carnival of death? Stay tuned my friends!)

[Undisclosed location…]

Mukuro shows up placing a folder right in front of her older twin sister Junko, Junko then opened it up showing a file of Tatsumi with a giant red X over his picture and the rest of the file reading KIA or Killed In Action.

"So it seems that one of the Night Raid members has been killed, it'll only be a matter of time before the rest of the crew falls into despair." Junko said with that usual Cheshire Cat style smile she wore knowing that her beloved despair is on the horizon since she was in possession of the fabled Pandora's box.

"When do you plan on opening Pandora's box?" Mukuro asked, and Junko had a tick mark coming out of her forehead.

"Seriously, I need to wait for a solar eclipse and I need the blood of both a virgin male along with a virgin female for the box to open." Junko said in an annoyed voice, she then turned to her computer as she pulled up a website entitled: "Calypso's Murder Carnival!" She then clicked on the registration page where she got to choose how to access the show, she then clicked on the premium package which allowed her to see all of the show uncensored, and she was swaying from side to side with joy seeing one of her soldiers of despair deploying a most bloody and gruesomely violent internet game show that seemed to be on her mind since she was the one who suggested it to Calypso since he's one of her XVI soldiers of despair.

"Sorry for asking." Mukuro said as Junko was typing in her credit card numbers and the order was placed, the screen then showed a countdown timer to the premiere of the first episode.

"The curtain will rise on a new murder game as we bring in the despair filled contestants and show them the meaning of 'True Despair.'" Junko said in a dreary voice.

[At the same time, but in the special region…]

One of Junko's lackeys who was wearing a monokuma mask handed me and Zack an invitation to be a part of Calypso's Murder Carnival, as it so seems that Calypso happens to be a soldier of despair for Junko Enoshima, and we wanted to see him die and it says that the winning duo will be granted one wish of their hearts desire, and as much as we wanted Tatsumi back, we could always wish for Calypso's execution.

No matter how bad we wanted it, there was no way we could bring back what we had lost, but if I wanted to get stronger and take my revenge against Zorzal for what he did, then so be it!

"Zack, I want to get stronger, physically and mentally, I don't want the same that happened to Tatsumi happen to anyone else." I said, and Zack nodded in agreement.

"I agree, we do need to get stronger, but when it comes down to it, I want to be the one to kill both Seryu and Kurome." Zack replied, he wanted both traitors of the Jagers personally.

"Alright, you take out Seryu and Kurome, I'll take out Zorzal, then we take out Junko together." I proposed, Zack liked the idea, we both knuckle bumped letting each other know that we both liked the idea.

So we headed back through the gate back to Boston, as soon as we got there, that was when we met with Calypso.

"I trust you have my invitation that one of my associates has sent you." Calypso asked, and I handed it to him as he saw the box marked "Yes" is checked on it. "Very well, I'll have my men escort you to the battlefield, you're the first team to accept my little challenge, and may I be the first to say, I hope you win if you want me to grant whatever your heart desires." He also added as we were placed into a white panel door van as the door slid open and we went inside, but as soon as we were inside, the back filled up with a knockout gas and both Zack and I went out like a couple of lights.

As soon as we came around, we found ourselves wearing the same collars that I wore in my fight against Shiori, it seems that this was a winner take all game of life and death.

We found all of our weapons sitting on a steel table and we quickly grabbed and strapped them onto our person as Zack was ready as was I, we then saw a couple of clowns armed with a lead pipe with blades on them and the other had a baseball bat wrapped with a steel chain.

You could do some serious damage with that, and I bet Negan would be jealous with that since it was an improvement over Lucille.

I then also found my phone as well, I then recieved a text message from Agatha, I opened the text.

 _Roman, I'd like to let you know, that the results from the blood test you had to do four months ago, just came back and truth be told, it was for a paternity test, and it turns out that Tyrone is not the father of Darron, you are, I knew for a fact that you and Darron both have the same face, and I'm glad that you gave me a grandson, I wanted to tell you this sooner, but like I said, the test results came back today and I thought I'd share the good news with you._

I began to have tears of joy pouring out, this was good news indeed, I mean my only regret was not being there when Darron was born, but I swear, I'm going to be there for him every step of the way.

I'm also glad that Mahiru is being a mother to him as well since his birth mom died, and Darron needed a mother figure, so Mahiru decided become a loving surrogate mom for him since he needed a mother's love.

Just then, a screen with a timer showed up as it was counting down three minutes before the beginning of Calypso's show.

Zack and I were revved up and ready to go, the murder clowns were poised and ready to cause some chaos, then the screen showed ten teams of two, including us, we got to wait for the timer to hit zero then all the mayhem and murder shall begin!

[Now back to Junko and Mukuro...]

Junko was waiting for the moment that the timer to hit zero, she was holding a plush Monokuma as the suspense of three minutes was getting the best of her, Mukuro then showed up with a bucket of popcorn as Junko was digging into the popcorn as soon as the timer went down to 30 seconds.

"The final countdown has begun and it's time to unleash the murderers and despair into the internet showing it to people willing to see it, and I gotta say, I'm glad to have Calypso as a soldier or despair, nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Junko said in her mock Monokuma voice.

The timer then changed from white to red when the timer reached 10 seconds, 9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!

"Welcome to a place where murder, mayhem, anarchy, and disorder rule supreme, mercenaries, assassins, gangsters, thugs, murderers, and other lowlifes fight in a tag team battle royale as they fight to get their heart's desire by making one wish to Calypso, and if you want to see this show, then you'd better sign up for our show for $7.95 for a standard showing, $12.95 for a moderate showing, and for all hardcore fans, then the $24.95 premium showing is just for you." The announcer said, and it turned out that Junko signed up for the premium showing, which allowed her to see all the fun uncensored.

As soon as the timer hit zero for us, the clowns began to come right at us, with the intent to kill us, we also found out this is a point based battle royale, and creative kills, like using the enivorment to kill someone, using the traps laid out by Calypso, decapitation, along with other foreign weapons can give you 100 points, where as standard kills are 20 points, you can also kill off the opposing teams which is worth 50 points.

"Let's go for the creative kills try to rack up first so we can make it to the final four." Zack suggested, and as soon as the siren sounded, it was time for us to begin the slaughter.

One clown charged at me with a chainsaw as I swept under the legs making the clown lose control of the chainsaw as it cut right through the clown's head splitting it in half.

Our team not only scored first blood but also a creative kill which got us 200 points easy making us top of the leaderboard.

One team tried to get out, but the only thing that made sure that we didn't leave was the collars that we were wearing, they have a powerful explosive implanted into the collar so if you try to leave, or if you fail to get the minimum requirement of kills then the collar will explode, like those two idiots, they tried to make outside the boundary lines as the collars on the duo exploded killing them.

"Team 10 has been offically elminiated, nine teams now remain." The announcer said letting not only the viewers but also the surviving members of the game as well, also there a time limit for this game, three days to be exact, as well we needed to get into gear if we needed to stay on top of the leaderboard and get a spot into the final four.

"Well dude, let's go to work." I said as Zack agreed we needed to kill as many of these bastards and send another soldier of chaos to the hereafter if possible.

[Time left 3 days...To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Alright, it seems that the murder carnival has begun with us in the lead and one team being eliminated via DQ of their attempt of escape, also I'm doing a side story to this and it's going to be with Black Lagoon and it's going to take place five months after our comrade Tatsumi has been sent to the hereafter when Kurome killed him. So feel free to send a review, fave, follow, suggestion for a future chapter, etc. So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	22. Awakening The Trump Cards

Chapter 22: Awakening The Trump Cards

(Opening A/N: Alright it looks like it's time for us to unleash our trump cards, but it's going to take a long while before we can master them and use them properly on our enemies but for now, it's time to get serious and show those who fall into despair, what it means to fight in the name of true hope.)

 **Monokuma:** (Appearing onto your screen) Hey there kiddies, the author forgot to explain how this whole murder game known as "Calypso's Murder Carnival" works.

 **Me:** (Flipping Monokuma off) Go fuck yourself bear.

 **Monokuma:** (Through his teeth, and with claws extracted) As I was saying…(Normal voice) The rules are really simple this is a point based system the more creative your kills, the higher your score is, and you need to place into the top four to advance, and those who don't make the cut, try to escape, or try to tamper with these babies, then you're pretty much screwed since these also happen to have a high powered explosive in them.

(Monokuma tries to undo the collar as it began to make the same sound that the bangles from Danganronpa 3 end of Hope's peak made when a forbidden action was made, the collar then explodes as Monokuma's body was obliterated and the only thing left of the bear was his head)

 **Monokuma:** As you can see kiddies, this is only the beginning, and I hope you can understand the whole situation!

[4 hours into the murder game…]

We found ourselves surrounded by murderous clowns armed with some crazy blunt weapons that look like they could do some serious damage.

I pulled out a small bottle of pills which were made by the ultimate pharmacist Seiko Kimura, it was time for me to use my trump card, but in able to do that, I need to be put into a near death state.

"Just remember, this will only put you into the near death state, so you might want to just take one and use them sparingly, if you use them a lot, you could do some serious damage to your body." Seiko's warning echoed in my head, and I shook out one pill into my hand as I popped the pill into my mouth, swallowed it and it began to cause my heart to just spasm like a light switch turned on and off, I then .

"Zack, now might be a good time for use your trump card as well, just stay out of my mist." I said pained, and with that, a crimson aura began to emit from my body as Zack took Crescent Rose and sliced the side of his neck with the blade, thus awakening his Bloodlust.

Crescent Rose also began to make a transformation as well as it went from just being a scythe, into being a scythe/AMR combination weapon, Zack then began to have his eyes change to being blood red as he was beginning to let out a feral growl like some wild animal.

Zack then lunged at the clowns as they were being cut with the scythe and it changed into an AMR rifle with a single bullet just blowing a massive hole in the last clown's chest and I began to take on the form of mist, this is my trump card, "Demon's mist," here's how it works...when I'm on the verge of death physically, my trump card awakens by emitting a crimson aura which changes into a very powerful heavy crimson mist and any unfortunate soul who stands in the mist will be cut down by the blade known as "Demon's Fang."

My Demon's Mist began to swarm around a bunch of murderous clowns as they became engulfed in the crimson mist and little did the posse of clowns know that their deaths were imminent, with multiple swipes from my imperial arms, the clowns were all sliced up as the pieces of their bodies became piles of bloody chunks as they were laying on the ground with the blood pooling together.

But little did we know, that our collars had a sedative that was potent enough to even knock both of us out in our trump card state, we both were out like a pair of lights, as were the rest of the teams, and as soon as I woke up, I found myself in an insane aslyum and in a straight jacket.

And it turned out that the orderly was the white rabbit, he came into the cell where I was staying and he picked me up.

"Come Roman, Dr. Liddell is waiting for you." Orderly rabbit said, as he guided me out of the cell and into the hall, as I looked out the window, I saw a twisted version of Wonderland outside, and it seems that I was the only person in the asylum, no sign of Zack or any of my friends, no other patients, and it seems that I'm just turning mad.

Just then more orderlies were standing in the rec room and they too were more of Alice In Wonderland characters, but more based on American McGee.

I guess this was my subconscious talking here, and somehow, I needed to see Dr. Liddell to see what she might think, so Rabbit guided me to Dr. Liddell's office and on the door, it read, Dr. A. Liddell Psychiatrist.

I looked around the office and noticed that there was a certificate from Harvard addressed to Alice Liddell, just then a woman with black hair, and green eyes, along with a pale skin complection walked into the office and she was wearing a white coat with the name Dr. A. Liddell as she walked in and she opened a file with my name on it.

"Ah Roman, how nice of you to join us, I'm your treating doctor, Dr. Alice Liddell, come, have a seat." Dr. Liddell said as I pulled a seat in front of her desk, she then sat across from me and began to look at my record.

"So what does my file say doc?" I asked, and she began running her right index finger down looking for something that seemed out of the ordinary, and she tapped her finger twice as she found it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, it says here, 'you were being manipulated to kill because of some woman by the name of Junko Enoshima.' My dear boy, I'm afraid that there's no one by that name here, it's all just a figment of your imagination. And it seems that you haven't been quite yourself since the accident." Dr. Liddell said, and she held up a mirror showing a giant stapled scar on my forehead.

This sight just shocked me a little when I saw the scar, but my reflection was smiling when I didn't smile, and I knew that there was only one particular feline that smiles like that, Cheshire Cat.

'Look to your left.' The reflection mouthed as I looked towards my left and the magical feline also American McGee based, appeared as he was still the same crazy cat that we all know and love.

'C.C. what are you doing here?' I whispered and he held his paw against his mouth letting me know that I needed to be quiet.

"What are you whispering about?" Alice asked and I looked back at her, and I looked back to where C.C. was but he was gone.

But C.C. reappeared and I knew that he was trying to tell me something, he then mouthed out, 'Alice is lying to you, you know good and well that Junko Enoshima exists, and if you really want to stop her, then you're going to need to find the hope blade and unlock your true potential.'

I knew that he was right, but how am I going to find such a thing in a place like this?

"Say Doc, there's something you got wrong, I didn't kill for Junko, I killed for a woman by the name of Najenda, and Junko is my target, you see, there was a misprint on the file you're reading, and the truth is, I'm a mercenary of Night Raid, a group of hired assassins and mercenaries of hope looking to do good in the world, and there is an old saying we go by, _Sic Vis Pacem Para Bellum._ In other words, _If you want peace, then prepare for war._ " I said and with that some knife that resembled the Vorpal blade but the blade was made of pure light as the straight jacket that tied me up disappeared as I picked up the blade as I knew that there was hope within the blade, and I was going to need it if I wanted to protect my son.

Just then the file changed as it showed the truth that I was a part of a mercenary/assassin group known as "Night Raid" and that I joined them to give my son Darron a better future, and that I also had a brother in arms named Zack Vazquez, and with him, we are a killer tag team, but we also had an ace in the hole a Russian cat girl assassin by the name of Anastasia "Tania" Klevorick, and with her we make the Trinity Of Killers, so I cut a crucifix shape with the knife and Zack came into the dimension with me.

"Whoa, you didn't tell me that you're dreaming of being in an asylum in Wonderland." Zack said, he knew that this was my subconscious and I needed to tap into my true potential, so I took the same knife and stabbed it into my diaphragm as it didn't kill me at all, it just unlocked a new ability within me.

Thanks to this new ability, I can be able to create doppelgangers of myself anytime I need to.

As soon as we woke up, we found ourselves still in the lead, but two more teams have been eliminated and it seems that our time limit has dropped to two days, so we need to get our inner killers going if we want to make it to the final four.

But it seemed that, two teams showed up and it seemed that we were set to settle our scores in the final four.

And it seems that if we want to cement our place in the final four, we had to work together and take out the competition.

The clowns began to surround us, and we knew right then and there what we needed to do...

[Time Remaining: 2 Days, To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Now this is where the fun comes in, I'm trying to string this out and make it enjoyable, and I'm hoping to spread it out and make this at least 100 chapters minimum, So I'm going to spread out some of the soldiers of despair along with creating filler arcs as well to keep the excitement going. I'm also going to pop out and do some other stories including "A False Prophet's Far Cry" which is GATE/Witchblade/Far Cry 5 where a government group called the "Anti Cultist Front" or the ACF is going up against Joseph Seed and the religious cult known as "Eden's Gate." But in able to do that, I need a copy of Far Cry 5, and it won't be long before I get my copy since I got mine on preorder. Also I'm going to do a backstory with Black Lagoon called "The Roanapur Gig," and it turns out that your's truly is married to Two Hands. Anyway, feel free to drop a review, fave, follow, OC, idea for a future chapter, etc. So until the next chapter this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	23. Road To The Final Four

Chapter 23: Road To The Final Four

(Opening A/N: Alright it seems that the top four teams have decided to work together in able to cement themselves in the main event, but expect some backstabbing in the process since this is a survival tag team battle royale, so let's get to the action shall we?)

The leaderboard stood with Me and Zack with the highest score of 250,000 points second was 125,000 points, third was 100,000 and fourth was 75,000 points, the bottom ranking teams were eliminated since their scores didn't make it, so they had to be killed off.

Zack noticed something sticking outside of my pocket, as soon as I pulled it out, we both knew it was the freaking vorpal blade, this didn't make any sense.

Just then C.C. appeared as he had a suggestion of what we should next.

"Tell me I'm not the only person who can see him." Zack said, and it seems that *we* are the only ones who can see him let alone talk to him.

It seems that the other people stood frozen since he wanted to talk to only us, it seemed that C.C. had a tip to help us fight Junko.

"It seems that you are playing one of Junko's battle royale shows, but I'm here to tell you something, you'll need to go to Russia and get the strawberry blonde cat to help you." C.C. said and I was sure that he was referring to *Her.*

"Strawberry blonde cat? How do find one of those?" Zack asked, and I just thought of my dear sweet brother being so lost in translation.

"There's only one strawberry blonde cat that we know of, and she's in Russia." I said, and mentally a 16 ton weight fell on top of Zack's head showing how much he was paying attention.

"If he said, 'Strawberry Blonde Catgirl' then I'd know." Zack retorted, and a couple of teams came lunging at us, but we both dodged them and Junko who was watching us from the comfort of her own hideout was enjoying the show, as soon as Junko knew of our plan to work together until the main event.

"Do we have any traps we can activate?" Junko asked, and Mukuro handed her a detonator as she pressed the button and a bomb exploded causing a nearby amusement ride to explode, the blast shook the ground and made us fly into a bunch of objects as if we're pinballs, rendering us out of action for about a minute.

As soon as we came around, Zack and I looked at each other and Zack had to ask this…

"Dude, I can't help but notice, but did we make it to Shangri-La?" Zack asked, I looked around and we still seemed to be intact.

"Well I don't see my 72 waifu let alone Panty and Stocking, so I'm gonna have to say no." I replied, and we were being surrounded by the death row clowns so we needed to cut them down.

"72 waifu? Are those two fucking weebs?" Junko asked, and Mukuro knew that we do collect and watch anime, especially with my son Darron since he's doing a lot of east meets west comics let alone wants to become an ultimate comic book artist when he grows up.

"It seems that Roman and Zack aren't the only people that happen to be fans of anime, I've had a few spies inform me that Roman's son Darron also happens to be a fan as well, and he uses anime characters along with comic book characters for some of the stuff he draws." Mukuro said, and this just bore Junko about the fact that we happen to be a family of otakus.

As soon as both Zack and I were on our feet, I began to feel lightheaded and found myself dropping like a sack of potatoes.

As soon as I woke up, I found myself in the presence of the infamous serial killer that I have formed a contract with, Jeff the killer.

"Well, well, well, I never knew that I could be able to do that." Jeff said as he licked the vorpal blade, he probably wanted some action since he was on the shelf for the past three years.

I knew that this time I was in a dark void with the spirit of a killer whom I happen to share a body with.

"What do you want Jeff?" I asked, Jeff then tossed the vorpal blade back to me and he knew that he wanted me to summon him.

"Come on, I've been stuck here for three years, and now you're a part of some murder carnival?! Let me in on the action!" Jeff demanded, and the clause of the contract was upon my death Jeff is free to claim my soul, however if Jeff harms my friends, family, or any of my acquaintances, then the contract between us is void.

"Just remember the agreement of contract, and I allowing you five minutes, got it?" I asked as I tossed the vorpal blade to Jeff as he swung it a couple of times getting a feel for it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, your favorite killer has come, and IT IS SHOWTIME!" Jeff said as he became enveloped in a black flame as in reality, I too was being engulfed in that same flame and I changed into the infamous Jeff The Killer.

"What the fuck?!" Zack asked, and jeff licked the vorpal blade as he pulled out my phone.

"Siri, set timer for five minutes." Jeff said, and Siri did what he asked as the phone had a timer for five minutes appeared, and he also found the perfect song for the setting.

[Song: Circus For A Psycho Artist: Skillet Genre: Rock]

"Die!" An attacking clown said as he charged at him, the moment Jeff was being attacked, Jeff flash stepped the attack and retorted with a slice to the throat.

"Too slow bitch." Jeff said as he kicked the corpse like if it was a ball sending it flying.

Another clown charged at Jeff with pickaxe, he then grabs the pickaxe from the clown as Jeff grabs the clown, tosses him into a carousel then he throws the pickaxe as it impales the clown's skull into a carousel horse as it slowly begins to start then a flamethrower comes down setting the corpse ablaze letting out the sickening sweet scent of burning flesh.

One clown was scared about dying and he had a Smith and Wesson snub nosed .38 revolver as he began to fire all six shots hitting Jeff in the stomach, but it had no effect on Jeff since he's an immortal serial killer.

So Jeff dropped to his knees making it look like he is dying, he then retched out the bullets that hit *my* stomach and the bullet wounds healed instantly.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" Screamed the clown as Jeff began to laugh, the only person who was going to die was the idiot who shot the killer.

"You shouldn't have done that." Jeff said as he stabbed the vorpal blade into the stomach of the clown and disemboweled the poor bastard.

The clown had blood coming out of his mouth as Jeff began to take the entrails and wrapped it around the clown's neck as he sends the corpse into an electric cage as it zapped the corpse into dust.

One clown ran towards a Ferris wheel as he was trying to lure Jeff into a trap, Jeff stalked the killer clown like a lion stalking a zebra, the clown stabbed Jeff in the right hand as he pulled it away and the wound also healed.

Jeff then grabs the clown by the neck and throws him into the cart as he grabs a chain along with a padlock as he closes the cart, locks it, turns the Ferris wheel on, then starts the ride, little to the clown's knowledge...this was a death trap, and Jeff sprung it.

The top of the cart had a built in sprinkler system and instead of shooting out water, it was attached to two jugs filled with sulfuric acid.

As soon as the cart reached the top of the wheel, the sprinkler system activated and sprayed the sulfuric acid all over the trapped clown burning him badly as soon as the cart came down, Jeff's time was up and I got possession of my body again.

"Dude, you are evil." Zack said as he saw the carnage the other me did, and I just scoffed at him.

"Bitch please, I'm nine levels of evil, that was level four, I'm saving nine for Zorzal." I said as we looked at our score on the scoreboard, we were close to 1 million points and have sealed the first place seat, just then we saw the lower teams getting eliminated, now it was time for the final four.

Calypso's face appeared onto the screen, as he had a message for all of us.

"We have reached the final four, would all participants please head to the big top for the main event, but we will cover that tomorrow, since we're going to need our combatants in peak fighting condition. So rest up as much as you can, and it seems that team Night Raid is in the lead and they will get first choice of a surprise that I have waiting for all of you. Sweet dreams." Calypso said as his face disappeared and the collars released a sedative knocking out the final four combatants as we fell into a deep sleep, I just hope no clowns attack us before the main event.

[Subconscious]

I found myself back in the insane asylum in Wonderland, and this time, it was the orderly March Hare who came to collect me.

"Come, come laddie, Dr. Naegi's looking for you." Hare said in a Scottish brogue, I then walked out of the cell as Hare gently placed a hand onto my shoulder and guided me to Dr. Naegi's office, if I had a theory, it would be this...Dr. Naegi, might be Makoto, I could be wrong since it is just a theory.

Just then Hare knocked on the door which read Dr. M. Naegi psychologist.

"Come in." Said a male voice, and Hare guided me into the office and I sat down into the chair and a familiar figure came in through the door.

"It's nice to have your presence with us Roman." The voice said, and it turned out that it was Makoto Naegi, but there was a folder in his hands.

"Give it straight to me doc, what's the issue now?" I asked and Makoto walked over to his chair as he opened the file and showed some more information including a memo of me and Jeff The Killer forming a contract between each other.

"According to this file it seems that you've made a forbidden contract with an entity known as 'Jeff The Killer'." Naegi stated, and there was nothing I was hiding from him let alone any cards I have are now being played.

"Well, truth be told, I summoned him and decided to form a blood contract with him." I said, Naegi was curious how I summoned a serial killer and formed a blood contract with him.

"How did you summon him?" Naegi asked, and I told him that I summoned Jeff in my dreams.

"I did a sleeping summoning ritual which worked, and I offered my soul if I die, but I also made another pact that in exchange for my soul, I need to give him Junko's soul along with all of the soldiers of despair." I answered, Makoto didn't know how that ritual worked.

"Could you explain how you summoned him in your dreams?" Makoto asked, and I told him that you needed to find a picture of Jeff The Killer, it can't be a Yaoi pic or hentai, and you blink twice at the picture, as soon as you do that, you then play the instrumental version of "Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These" by Marilyn Manson and just go into a staring contest with Jeff until the image is set into your mind as soon as the song ends, go to sleep.

"I see, so that's how you summoned him, well, I won't take up any more of your time." Makoto said as I was escorted back to my cell.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Okay guys, here's another chapter in the can, I'm just looking to wrap this arc up so I can get into the shadow war arc which is in two parts, part one will take place in Russia, whereas part two will be in China, we need to go after the Russian mob and the Triads who are responsible for hitting us on our soil let alone tried to take the girls from us. But we don't need to attract the attention of both the Chinese and Russian presidents, because, if they get involved, then it'll be World War III. Also I've been receiving a lot of hate reviews on some of my other works and it's been keeping me down a bit, but I'm going to let it keep me down, I'd like to share a quote from a show I watched, but I'm going to add a little twist to it… "I'm not in the fanfiction writing business, I'm in the empire business." And my writing is my empire, so if any flamers out there want to try to tear me down let alone tell me I should quit, I'll say the same thing I said in Persona Users Of The Suicide Squad, "Snowball's chance in hell that'll ever fucking happen." But to those who do follow this, fave, review respectfully, and all that, thank you, you've earned my respect. Also if you're curious why I added Jeff The Killer into this story, he's one of my personal favorite creepypastas alongside Ben Drowned. As for the voice, I was picturing a psychotic version of Todd Haberkorn portraying the infamous serial killer/burn victim. As always feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, etc. So until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 saying, "Sweet Dreams Everybody.")


	24. A Twisted Metal Main Event

Chapter 24: A Twisted Metal Main Event

(Opening A/N: Here's a good question for you, does anyone remember the Twisted Metal by any chance, for me, it was a total nostalgia trip when I first played it on PS1, now it's time for us to get into the main event the three ring twisted metal battle royale of the final four, the winning team will have their wish granted by soldier of despair known only as Calypso. Without further ado, let's get it on!)

As soon as the sedative wore off, both Zack and I were the first ones to choose our "Bride."

"How about this one?" Zack asked, and I checked the stats on the car, it had speed and the armor was acceptable, but the only catch was the special weapon wasn't all that great.

"Nah, the weapon on this one sucks, let's try another." I replied, and we came across another one, it's completely balanced, and the special weapon was a homing rocket which can take out a target it locks onto.

Just then the mischievous Cheshire Cat reappears in the driver seat as he was knowing that this car was going to be the winner within this blood soaked main event.

"A good choice if I do say so myself, this will be the key to your victory, and I'm sure that the other teams won't stand a chance against the both of you." C.C. said as he disappeared again, we both climbed into the car as the other teams chose their cars and we all drove them out to a giant arena, and there were four bot cars to make the game more fun.

As we all took our positions, Calypso's face appeared on the screen as he was informing all of those who were watching this show online, that the main event was about to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen who are watching this right now, now we have come down to the main event, I have taken the liberty of adding four bot cars into the mix as they will serve to take out the teams as well, if one of the bot cars wins, then there will be no wish for anyone, if any team who can take out the competition will be able to meet with me and will be granted one wish, anything the winning team desires will be granted by yours truly, so without further ado, let the main event begin." Calypso said as his face disappeared and a three second timer appeared.

I pulled out my phone and decided to choose a good song for us to fight with...

[Song Hells Bells Artist: AC/DC Genre: Rock]

"3...2...1...GO!" said a robotic voice as the cars including ours began to spin their tires as they began to activate their weapon systems, one bot car came roaring at us, but Zack pressed the trigger firing the mounted turret guns on the car riddling the bot car's armor with flames coming out of it, I then accessed the console for weapons we could use, and I found a rocket launcher, as I pressed the "Use" button, a rocket launcher digitally appeared as I slid outside of the passenger window as I aimed the launcher at the bot car shooting a rocket at it causing the car to explode.

"Whoo yeah, that was awesome! One down, seven to go!" I shouted in excitement, the fight has begun.

One of our opponents tried to shoot a missile at us, but it was no match for Zack's driving skills, Zack drifted the car as the missile missed our back bumper and hit a wall creating a massive crater in the wall, he noticed that our special weapon was available so we needed to use it.

The missile launcher then appeared on top of the car as it shot a guided missile into the car causing it to explode and the driver along with the gunner were on fire, so Zack and I decided to kill them both showing some mercy to the team that lost, and we were granted some hard armor and a random weapon, it was a shotgun for when an enemy comes close and I have a clear shot, then it could do some serious damage.

I even saw that we even had some explosives, which was going to be handy if we want to make things personal, it seems that three bot cars were ganging up on one of our opponents as they tried to fight off the bots,but the bots had the upper hand taking out the opposing team as the car exploded with the fodder inside was wasted.

There was an opening as Zack drove up to one of the bot cars as I tossed an explosive device into one of the bot cars as it exploded, taking out another bot, as soon as the other two bots tried to come after us, but the other two opponent cars took out the bot cars, but it seemed that one of the bot cars was a freaking kamikaze bot, a self destruct sequence was activated, and rammed into one of the opposing cars as both cars exploded into a firey inferno.

Now it was a one on one fight, Zack and I had a plan, we needed to get our opponents close and I'll jump onto the car and take out the team with the shotgun, so I climbed on top of the car as the last opposing car tried to ram us and I used the momentum to jump from our car onto the opposing car, I then fired the shotgun right through the windshield killing the driver then fired again killing the gunner as well, I then tucked and rolled to safety as the car sped then flipped as I pulled out a block of C4 and tossed it into the window pulling out a detonation trigger, I pressed the trigger and blew up the last car sending the last team into the afterlife.

Victory was certain as we both decided to take an elevator and see the man himself, but we weren't going to use weapons, instead we were going to wish for Calypso's execution.

As soon as we got to the top floor, we came across a display case filled with trophies of past winners, Calypso was writing something in his book as we knew that he was looking to add us to the list of winners.

"My, my, I never really expected that a top ranking mercenary/assassin duo of Night Raid to win this fight, so tell me gentlemen, what is your wish? Money? Women? Whatever your heart's desire."

"We got plenty of money, and we both have harems, so we're good with that." I said, and Zack told Calypso what our wish was.

"One of ours was killed, so for that, our wish is for your execution." Zack said, and out of nowhere, Monokuma appeared as he was wearing a Sweet Tooth outfit and mask, he then buffed up as he had a machete that Sweet Tooth uses to kill his victims.

"Did someone say an execution? Are you sure?" Monokuma asked, and we both agreed that Calypso's execution was our wish.

"Very well, your wish is...granted." Calypso said as fire came out of his eyes signalling that he's granting our wish and Monokuma had a button in front of him, so he swung the machete into the button and and a screen turns on.

 **GAME OVER**

 **Calypso has been officially defeated...**

 **Time to commence the punishment...**

A giant 8-bit Monokuma comes across the screen as an 8-bit Calypso stood there as he was being dragged off screen, Calypso was strapped inside of an ice cream truck as it played some horrifying tune that would make children run in fear instead of run towards it to get some ice cream, and there was no ice cream in this truck, there were only corpses that Sweet Tooth killed, and there was going to be another corpse into the mix as well, Calypso's.

There were a bunch of pink and blue figures out in the road along with some fire pit at the end of the road.

 **Deadly Sweet Ride**

 **Former ultimate showman Calypso's Execution: Executed**

The ice cream truck began to barrel down the road running down a lot of targets as MonoSweet Tooth was running down the figures at high speed, and it turned out that they were filled with blood as well and the blood smeared onto the windshield as MonoSweet Tooth turned on the windshield wipers and cleared it so he could see, the killer then gunned the gas making the truck go faster and ran over more figures, the target goal was rapidly coming close, the truck then sped faster as it reached the maximum speed of 140 miles per hour, and the killer jumped out of the truck as it fell into the pit with Calypso still inside as it fell into the flaming pit as it closed and burned the former ultimate showman inside, as the shutter closed, the truck crashed and exploded taking another one of Junko's soldiers of despair.

We both knuckle bumped as we know that another one of Junko's soliders is dealt with, and I grabbed a camera as I had a message for Junko.

"This is a message to the soldiers of despair, we're only getting started, and Junko, you better be ready when we come for you." I said as I tossed the camera onto the ground and stomped on it cutting the feed, Junko was pleased about the progress being made, she was joined by an alternate and more evil version of myself.

It turned out this guy was a total dictator and he also had a Pandora's box as well, but it turned out that this guy didn't share the same name as me, instead he called himself 666, he was well built, has white hair, an eyepatch over his left eye, and wore a military leader's type of outfit.

"So it seems that my counterpart is hell bent on killing you along with all of your soldiers, that's pretty bold if you ask me." 666 said knowing what kind of a person I can be when one of ours is taken out.

As one of Junko's bodyguards came in, 666 uses his telekinesis to kill the guy and Junko just fell for his power.

"So tell me something, you're not really into anime like this version of yourself?" Junko asked, and 666 spat on the ground.

"That stuff is nothing more than garbage, and what this guy sees out of it is beyond me, he's nothing more than a gun toting, anime watching, soda sucking, loser." 666 said, and if I were there, I'd try to kick his ass even if he is an alternate version of me.

"Besides, was it really necessary to kill that guard?" Junko asked, 666 then used his telekinesis to float the body onto the table and removed the mask showing that it was a member of the resistance, that followed 666 into this universe.

"You see, this guy was a member of the resistance, the alternate version of you is trying to do that same thing that this universe's version of me is doing, you see, in the universe I'm from, our roles change." 666 said, as Junko knew that she was going to see her alternate version of herself one day, but for now she just needed to focus on opening Pandora's box.

Junko then pressed the intercom calling one of her associates to send another one of her soldiers of despair to take us out.

"Could you send out XIV? It's her turn to take on Night Raid." Junko said, and 666 knew that the soldiers were numbered from weakest to strongest.

"No need, I've been waiting for this lady Junko, I will be sure to take out one of the members and try to bring the group into despair." Said a female robotic voice, 666 knew that it was soldier of despair XIV.

Now it was her time to shine, and she wasn't going to let Junko down, even if it costed her life.

Here's the scorecard to date...

[Surviving Soldiers Of Despair: 14]

I-?

II-?

III-Bryce Kotenok

IV-?

V-?

VI- ?

VII- Kuroyoshi (Male twin)

VIII-Shiroma (Female twin)

IX-?

X-Ayano Sanada

XI-Charles Stark

XII-?

XIII-?

XIV-?

XV-Calypso (Deceased)

XVI-Shiori Kayuma (Deceased)

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, Calypso is defeated and this arc has come to an end, so for the next four chapters I'll be doing fillers until the start of chapter 30 which is going to be start of the shadow war arc and it's going to be in two parts, part one will take place in Russia, and part two is in China, since the Russian mob along with the Triads hit us in Boston, it's time we took the fight to the ones behind the whole mess, I'll also bring in some new characters along the way both friend and foe, and for the longest of time, I was picturing Glenn Rhee from The Walking Dead as Danny Yuen who was created by WFTC141, but all in all, I hope to see some more reviews, I mean I'm close to pushing 100 reviews, and if I can get that 100 reviews, then I'll be happy, I mean I'd like to do at least 100 chapters with this story, but first you got to learn how to crawl then you learn how to walk, so that being said, tell your friends about this story and try to get them on board with this. Until the next chapter this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off! P.S. #Fuck666)


	25. Neko Maid

Chapter 25: Neko Maid

(Opening A/N: Okay this is a filler chapter and consider this a major fanservice for those who happen to be fans of nekos AKA catgirls, in this chapter I will be bringing in a new neko OC, of course she will be taught to be a maid under Felicia of course, and without further ado, it's away we go!)

[Me and Zack's apartment 12 hours after the end of the murder game…]

A giant box sat in front of our door, as Felicia came to do her daily chores for our apartment, she saw the box and on the side, it read, "To a good home." This just sparked some curiosity within the maid, as soon as she opened the box, she found a sleeping neko with long silver hair along with a matching color tail, she also had a pair of double D size breasts and she was naked.

Felicia then gently takes the neko out of the box and the neko wakes showing her beautiful blue eyes to see that she was resting in the arms of a maid.

"Nyan? Are you my master?" The Neko asked, Felicia shook her head no, she then set her onto the couch.

"My name is Felicia, and I am a maid of this place, I could use a bit of help though since I am serving two masters, and both of them do happen to have a neko fetish, I'll be right back." Felicia said as she temporarily left as she came back with some clothes for the neko.

She then hands the neko some clothes as she placed them into her hands, the neko then got dressed but the only thing she was missing was some panties, for the time being, the poor neko had to go commando.

Felicia then texted both me and Zack, but it seemed that I was the only one to get the text message.

The text read… Masters, please come back to the apartment, I happen to have a surprise for the both of you. Wink face emoji, cat face emoji.

I then texted back to Felicia, -We'll be there in 10 minutes.

"What was that about?" Zack asked and I told him that we needed to get back to the apartment.

But as soon as we got back, we parked in the resident's parking area as we both got out of the sweet car we won in the murder carnival, Zack then checked his phone as he tried to make sense of what the cat face emoji was for.

"I bet it's gotta be a neko maid, I mean Felicia has been pulling double duty between the two of us." I said, and Zack was a little skeptical about the whole neko maid idea.

"I doubt that man, no offense, but it's kind of a long shot if it's going to be a neko maid." Zack said, and I knew that there was a way we could settle this.

"Tell you what, I bet you $20 and a box of doughnuts it is a neko maid." I said, and we both shook hands on the deal.

"Double or nothing." Zack replied, and I agreed to Zack doubling our bet making it $40 and two boxes of doughnuts.

"Alright, let's find out who wins the bet." I said as we both headed for our apartment.

As we were about to go inside the apartment complex, one of our neighbors, Doug came out and it seems he had something he wanted to tell us.

"Yo guys, saw that whole murder carnival online, that was awesome, also, you might want to be careful about that cute thing Felicia found in that box this morning. The manager will have a freaking head fit if he sees that cat girl." Doug said, and thanks to an outside source, it seems that Zack was about to be out $40 and two boxes of doughnuts.

"Only one way to find out, we have to get to our apartment." I said as we both went inside the apartment complex, our apartment was on the fourth floor, so we both began to climb the stair which lead to our apartment.

As soon as we both got to our apartment, I opened the door and we were greeted by Felicia and our newest yet to be named neko maid.

"Welcome home masters." Both girls said as they both bowed, I had a huge smile on my face, and Zack still shocked about it, but mentally Zack was throwing a fiesta of happiness.

Zack then pulled out his wallet and pulled out two $20 bills as he handed them to me.

"I'll get the doughnuts later man." Zack said, as we both fist bumped showing that we both have two maids, but there was only one question... "What are we going to name her?" Zack asked, and I decided to keep it fair between the two of us.

"Let's play Rock, paper, scissors, winner gets to name the neko, ready? 3...2...1." I said as I had scissors and Zack had paper, so I won the game.

"Better make it good." Zack said, and there was one name that just popped in my mind.

"How about Mei? I mean she kind of sounds like Mei from Overwatch." I said, and Zack agreed to the idea of naming our new neko maid Mei.

"Very well, I'm Mei and I'll be happy to serve the both of you." Mei said as she was happy to be our maid.

Felicia had to show Mei the ropes of how to be a maid, but Mei being a fast learner, quickly picked up on how to become a maid.

While the maids were taking care of our apartment, we decided to fire up the PS4 and play some Overwatch since we just got Wi-Fi.

"Oh, Mei, before I forget, if you tend to clean my room, please be courteous of all my anime figurines, they're really delicate and I paid good money for them too." I informed our new maid, as she understood as she walked into my room and saw the figurines on the shelves, it seems that Mei might have a taste for anime as well since Zack and I were the ones who got Felicia into anime as well, and she has much more a collection than we do.

"Very well master, I'll try to be careful of your figurine collection." Mei replied as she began to take care of the contents that were in my room.

And to tell you the truth, I had to amass a small fortune to getting it, but in the end, it was totally worth it.

Even working on a mercenary's salary, I couldn't complain, since anime is considered one of my major anti drug, and it's a good way of bonding with my son Darron, and it turns out he's been getting into My Hero Academia.

[Later on, with Darron and Sarah…]

Darron was working on a comic book and it explained how I became a mercenary of Night Raid.

"How much longer Darron?" Asked Sarah, and Darron held up an index finger showing that he needed one more minute since he was almost done.

Just then Mahiru knocked on the frame checking on both kids, she saw that Darron even though finished his homework.

"Dinner's almost ready you two." Mahiru said, and Darron finished the comic as he handed it to Mahiru. "What's this?" She asked, and Darron smiled…

"It's a comic about dad, aren't you curious about what he did?" Darron asked, as she opened it from the back, and both Darron along with Sarah began to laugh.

"Why does it say to be continued?" Mahiru asked, and Darron sighed since he knew that Mahiru was accustomed to reading right to left.

"Mom, you're reading it backwards." Darron said, and Mahiru flipped it over.

[Style Of A DanganRonpa closing argument]

 _This is the story of a man who was once just a normal boy like me and you, one day, he was brought into a school known as Hope's Peak academy. Even though he has no special talent, he was brought into the reserve course_.

[Panels: Shadow figure walks to school, then a shot of the Hope's Peak logo showing the school.]

 _And our hero began to study diligently, until a elderly man offered him a chance to become something more, our hero accepted the chance, soon after, the hero was recruited with nine other students who were like him as a part of a special project to make ultimate soldiers of hope._

[Panels: Shadow figure then begins writing down notes and studying, then in an open area, the shadow figure meets with Tengan, handshake between Tengan and the shadow figure, then nine more shadow figures join with the hero for an orientation of some kind.]

 _Our hero along with the other nine were implanted with tactics to take down enemies and were stripped of the regret of killing. But they still could feel other feelings, love, anger, sadness, happiness, and they were also planted with something else, a need to protect something that's precious to them._

[Panels: The shadow figures were strapped to machines and given injections along with having a device implant the abilities of all mercenaries in the world along with soldier like tactics into the subjects.]

 _The soldiers were then trained in how to handle guns, blades, hand to hand combat, even defensive driving in case an enemy could be behind them that they could shake them off._

[Panels: Shadow figure then shoots a rifle, fights with a knife, throws a punch knocking out a person, and driving a car while getting shot at.]

 _One day, the hero fell in love with a girl who happened to share the same feelings for him, soon after, they made love and conceived a child. But she then was dating another man and told him that the child was his, but it was the hero's child._

[Panels: Shadow figure meets a girl, both holding hands and then a child grows inside the girl and she has her hands over her stomach trying to explain the child was the other man's.]

 _Soon after, the child was born, and as the years went by...the false father_ _ **began abusing the child along with the woman.**_ _And our hero began to regret the fact that the child and the woman who he loved were being abused, and he wanted to be in their lives again._

[Panels: The child was born and was being held by the woman who loved the shadow figure, then the other man began to slap the child along with the woman showing his abusive side, and the shadow figure sits on a bed reading a text in anger about what happened as he punches the bed in anger.]

 _One day, a woman decided to give our hero an offer for a career change and be able to protect what is his, he accepted the offer and became a member of an assassin/mercenary group known as_ _ **Night Raid.**_ _He accepts the offer and decides to become a mercenary for the group._

[Panels: Najenda then talks to the shadow figure and offers him a deal which lead to a handshake and a showing all the members of Night Raid as the shadow figure showed his intent to pull his weight with the group.]

 _Fate also decided to play a hand in reuniting the hero with the girl he loved, and it seemed that the abusive man was put in jail, and the two enjoyed a little time of joy they had, because the woman suffered from a_ _ **rare disease which eventually took her life.**_

[Panels: The shadow figure was hugged by the woman, and the abuser was put in handcuffs, but on the date, it seemed that the woman suffered a sickness which leads her to the hospital and in the end, she dies while the shadow figure sits by her hospital bed watching her life expire.]

 _Soon after, the hero decided to take care of the young boy, and he wanted to make sure that the boy was staying in school and kept on having good grades, and if he kept doing his homework, then he could watch anime with the hero._

[Panels: The boy shows the shadow figure all the homework he completed and the hero then signals the boy to sit on the couch as he turns on a show for the both of them.

 _Sometimes the boy would fall asleep as the end credits rolled and the hero would usually tuck the boy into bed making sure that he was alright and he made sure that there was nothing going to scare him at night, so he made sure that the night light was plugged in and the door was left open._

[Panels: The boy then falls asleep, the shadow figure then then carries the boy to his room, tucks him into bed, plugs in a nightlight, and leaves the door open a crack.]

 _When the hero decided to take the boy to an anime convention, and the boy found out that this was a way for he and the hero to bond together in a father/son scenario, the boy wanted to become an_ _ **Ultimate comic book artist**_ _since he happens to have the skills to draw anime characters in a western style, so he decided to buy a manga book which would be up the kid's alley, but it seemed that it drew the attention of one woman who was taking care of the boy, and he was informed to become a better role model for the boy, but he told the woman that he was thankful for being a mom to the boy since his birth mom died._

 _And today, a woman who happens to be the_ _ **Ultimate photographer,**_ _decided to become_ _ **an Ultimate surrogate mom**_ _to the young boy since she always wanted to be a mom._

[Panels: The shadow figure and the boy enjoying their time at the anime convention, the boy then shows the shadow figure a book that the boy wants him to buy, he buys it and Mahiru then informs the shadow figure that he needs to be a better role model for the boy, but he tells her that he needed a mom in his life since his birth mom died, and Mahiru then hugs the boy showing how much she loves him.]

 _You probably might be curious who his mystery hero is, well it's someone that is close to my heart, and this comic is dedicated to the man that I happily call my_ _ **dad, Roman Rideout, the ultimate getaway driver who became the ultimate mercenary for Night Raid.**_

[Final panel: Mahiru then reads the comic as she then sees the shadow figure holding an AR-15 and it changes into your's truly showing the origin story that Darron has created for me.]

Mahiru then closes the comic book as she puts it back on the desk as she heads out with both Darron and Sarah in tow, it seemed that Danny and Esdeath both fixed dinner, Danny made his special spaghetti and meatballs since it was Darron's favorite.

"Thanks for making dinner uncle Danny." Darron said, and Danny knew that there was nothing he wouldn't do for his godson or his daughter, Danny then took a bite of his dinner and he began to smile as he knew that Darron was enjoying his cooking as well.

"I'm glad you really liked it Darron." Danny said with a smile on his face, since Danny made one of his comfort foods.

Darron then took a bite of his dinner and knew that his uncle Danny made this with a secret ingredient, love.

"I do appreciate you making dinner Danny." Agatha said, and Danny acknowledged Agatha's compliment.

"I knew that since we're guests here, we'd help you out every chance we get since you could use all the help you could get." Danny said and Esdeath agreed, she was willing to help as much since she too was happy to help.

So everybody enjoyed the dinner that Danny and Esdeath made as they conversed peacefully making a good moment for everybody including the kids.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, sorry for not updating this story in a while, but I've been working on a new project with Star Vs The Forces Of Evil and Testament Of Sister New Devil, so I might be in and out on this story and I hope to get some more of this story off the ground also, I'm close to 100 reviews, so keep them coming, I'm pushing so close to hitting the triple digits, next chapter is going to be trying to establish a dream that could be possible, but that's going to be a surprise, but I'll try to keep you guys posted on when the next one is, but all in all, here's to another chapter done. Until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	26. Akiba In Boston

Chapter 26: Akiba In Boston

(Opening A/N: Well since I've been playing both Akiba's Trip and Akiba's Beat, I figured why not create an Akiba in Boston, then it'd be a total dream come true, and thus I've created this proverb for this chapter, "If you can't bring the otaku to Akiba, then bring Akiba to the otaku." And of course, it might take some time, but it's going to take a lot of time for Akiba town to be built, and it's seems that your's truly isn't the only person sold on the whole Akiba in Boston. Even our maid Felicia might have a dream of opening a maid cafe. But it's going to take some time for that dream to come true and when it does, oh man, it's going to be a while before that dream comes true and eventually we will go to visit the real deal, but in able to do that, we need passports and some money in able to go to Akiba. So without further ado...here's the next chapter.)

[Abandoned part of Boston...]

It was such a shame that our president decided to make this part of Boston desolate, but what I saw, was an opportunity to make something out of this, so I pulled out my phone and began to snap some photos of the area, buildings were all tarnished from time, I mean this place could use a face lift in a major way.

Just then, a really pricey sports car came up behind me, and I knew that it was my late girlfriend's older brother, Darius.

"I'm surprised to find you here in the ghetto of Boston." Darius said, he kind of looks like Deadshot from the movie Suicide Squad.

"Well Darius, I've been kind of wanting to turn this place into a mini version of Akiba, Luckily you've been to Japan and for that I'm jealous." I replied, he then handed me something.

It was a passport for me to go to Japan, and it seemed that he also got one for Darron as well.

"I know you both wanted to go to Japan, and how much you wanted to go to Akihabara, I already got one for Zack as well, but I totally agree with you wanting to turn this place into a small version of Akihabara. Think of how many jobs we could bring into Boston." Darius said, and I took another picture as I was beginning to imagine this whole part being turned into an anime hub of Boston, which would be little Akiba.

As soon as I had all the pictures taken, I sent them to Najenda who was always down for the idea of opening a spot for American otakus to just come and enjoy a safe haven of anime inspired love and where people can enjoy themselves and enjoy some of what Akiba has to offer.

Just then I received a text from Najenda, it seemed that she wanted to go through with the idea of turning the abandoned neighborhood into a little Akiba.

-I just contacted one of my architect contacts and they're sold on the idea of turning that place into a little Akiba, and I also got a green light from a construction company, they'd said they'd be ready to work tomorrow, so tomorrow's going to be the start of our dream.

I then texted back...

-I'm looking forward to it boss.

But, it seems that word of the Akiba in Boston got to our maid Felicia and she also texted me with a message.

-Master, could I have a word with you?

-Sure, I'll be right right over.

So Darius decided to head over to Agatha's to give Darron his passport and catch up with his nephew.

And I headed back for the apartment building where we lived, and it seemed that Felicia was waiting for me outside of her apartment, she then opened her apartment and we both went inside of the apartment, her apartment was really nice and looked like a maid living space and she also had a maid outfit on a sewing dummy, but she poured me a hot cup of tea and I took a sip.

"Thank you for the tea Felicia, it's really delicious." I said, and Felicia pulled out a blueprint for an idea she wanted to make for our little Akiba.

"Master, I'd like to have your personal opinion, I've been trained on being a maid while I was in Akiba, so I wanted to open a maid cafe here in Boston, and hopefully have some maids trained to fulfill any order their master or mistress gives them." Felicia said, and I would like to make Felicia's dream come true.

"Felicia, I'll be sure that we open a maid cafe, and make your dream come true. And for that, you have my support." I said, and that just put a smile on Felicia's face.

"Thank you master, and I'll still keep on serving you along with Master Zack." Felicia said, knowing that as her master, I'll always support her ideas and her dreams.

"Of course, I mean a master always has to help a servant as much as possible." I said, and I finished off the tea that Felicia poured for me.

As soon as I just finished off the tea, I washed the cup out and dried it so I didn't have to worry Felicia about doing a dish and I used to do dishes for a paycheck before joining Night Raid when I didn't do any driving for anyone.

"Oh that wasn't really necessary master." Felicia said, but I insisted since I was a guest in her apartment.

"Actually, I insist on cleaning the cup, I don't even mind at all." I said, and it was going to be a bit of time before we have our Akiba in Boston.

So we went back to both me and Zack's apartment as Zack was playing the PS4 as he noticed that I had a couple of passports in my hand.

"What are the passports for?" Zack asked, and I began to hand him his passport, as he opens it and sees the destination, Japan.

"We always wanted to go to Akihabara, and I even promised Darron that he wanted to go too, and maybe we can bring Felicia and Mei along with us, I mean I learned that Felicia became our maid from working in maid cafés in Akiba.

Just then, I received a text message from Tengan asking if it'd be alright for me and Zack to come to Doc's for a visit.

I mean Doc's good people, he might be a bit out there when he shouts "Fuck! Ass!" but he's still good people.

"Master, before you go, would you like to have a massage?" Mei asked, and how could I refuse to get a free massage from our beloved neko maid.

"Alright, shall we take this to the bedroom?" I asked, and we both headed into my bedroom as I took my glasses off and stripped myself of all my clothes, Mei closed the door behind us, then placed a towel over my backside as she began to lather her hands in some massage oil, she then began to place her hands onto my back as the pain from all the missions I've been on began to slowly melt away, she was as talented at this as much as Tania, and Tania's massages are the best as well, for some weird reason, i just miss the shit out of her.

Mei continued her massage as her limber fingers began to caress the sore parts of my body making the pain just vanish with her magic touch, I just enjoyed Mei's massage as she then began to rub the back of my neck, it was really comforting, I just hope she wasn't going to break my neck and kill me.

As soon as Mei finished her massage, I felt as light as a feather, she really is something.

"Thanks for that Mei, I feel a whole lot better now." I said showing my appreciation to the neko maid, she then bowed and took my compliment to heart.

"Nyan, I'm glad to have served you master, there were those who just treated me like garbage and I wanted to find someone who could treat me better, but now I'm serving both you and Master Zack, and you both show me how much you care about me." Mei said as she was shedding tears of joy about how happy she is serving both me and Zack.

"Mei, whatever happened to you, you can count on me and Zack to correct that wrong, and you'll always be welcome here with open arms, from me, Zack, even Felicia as well." I said as I wrapped the neko maid showing her some support.

"Thank you master, I promise you that I'll help you as much as possible as well." Mei said, she was willing to become the best maid she could possibly be.

So I got dressed again and we headed for Doc's bar called "McGinty's" it wasn't really far only four blocks from here, so we headed for the bar and Tengan was waiting for us, he then knocked on the door, as the owner came to answer the door.

"Here he comes, here he comes. Hee, hee..." Zack said as he was tapping the side of my arm, and we were excited to see Doc since it's been a couple years since we last saw him.

"Doc!" We both said in unison, and he was happy to see us as well.

"Boys! You're a sight for sore eyes, come on in quick with that, get in out of the cold, come on." He said as we all went inside the bar, with Tengan taking up the rear.

"I j-just hear y-you boys a-are s-starting to m-make a-a-a place here i-in B-B-Boston, w-which is b-b-based off of a p-place from J-J-Japan." Doc stammered, and it seemed that he was just as supportive for our idea as much as Tengan was.

Just then Tengan cleared his throat as Zack introduced Tengan to Doc, and it seems that they both know it's been a while since they last met.

"Hey Doc, you remember Tengan by any chance?" Zack asked, and the two elderly men shook hands.

"I-it's nice to see you again old friend, it's been-Fuck! Ass!" Doc cursed, but it was due to have a wicked case of tourette syndrome.

"I can't help but agree, it has been a 'Fuck Ass' long time." Tengan said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, anyway we always wanted to go to Akihabara, so if you can't bring the otaku to Akiba, why not bring Akiba to the otaku?" I asked, and Tengan checked his phone, it seemed that someone was tweeting about our idea of making a little Akiba, and that person was the president, and he didn't want us making a little Akiba in Boston.

"The president is tweeting some nasty things about building your little Akiba in Boston." Tengan said, and it wasn't anything new, people who don't agree with the president, just get blasted on social media.

"What does that idiot have to say about our idea?" Zack asked, he hated the president as much as I do since neither one of us voted for the man, and this wasn't about us, it was about bringing a slice of multiculturalism to Boston, and we just got all the permits along with all the rights to build what we want going through the right channels, but the only person who wasn't in favor of our idea, was the man in the white house.

 _"So these guys in Boston are planning on building a place based off of a city in Japan, this is a sign of disrespect to the American people, and these people don't care about America in any way possible, they should be deported from this country."_ Tengan read, and this just made my blood boil like lava.

"Can I borrow your phone Tengan?" I asked, Tengan handed me his phone, and I began write an angered response showing my displeasure for the president's poor handling of this country.

 _-Okay this is the last straw, we're trying to make a safe haven for all people who happen to enjoy the Japanese culture even me and my friend/brother's love of anime, we were going to bring in as much construction jobs and other jobs here in Boston, and you call us traitors to America? All I got to say is, "How dare you!" Even though we might have to wait to see the construction finish to our Akiba, with the goal that one day we will go and visit the real deal, our true goal is to make a safe haven for all along with a showing for all people of all cultures to come and be safe from hate, bigotry, racism, and other bad things that make this country a horrible place to live. And if I were you, I'd be careful about what you say next because you might find yourself on the slippery slope out of the oval office. #AKIBAINBOSTON #COMINGSOON_

Tengan then read the tweet I wrote, and it just put a smile on his face, when it comes to voicing an opinion, I stand tall and make my voice heard.

"Whoa it seems that your response is getting retweeted a lot, take a look." Tengan said as the number was going up in the hundreds.

I didn't expect that my angered response to the president's anti-Akiba tweet showing his hate for anything that isn't considered American, but you see America is a melting pot of cultures, it's been that way when our founding fathers first came to this country.

"Oh boys, t-there's something I-I'd like t-t-t-to show you." Doc said, as we followed him upstairs and it seemed to be a room that he used for storage but it looked like a good place to lay low if we need to get the heat off of our asses. "This used to be a-a speakeasy, i-in the '40s, I only use it for storage now." Doc said, we looked around seeing how much history laid in this room, but there were only two words that Zack and I could say...

"Holy shit."

Tengan also enjoyed this since we were having a safe haven and we're going to begin construction for little Akiba tomorrow.

"No one knows it's up here so you'll be safe here, and oh, you can get in and out from the f-f-f-fire escape." Doc informed us, and Tengan was just enjoying it as well.

"You know got ourselves here? We got ourselves a hideout." Tengan said and both Zack and I laughed at what he called it.

"What are you? Five years old or something?" Zack asked, and I picked up a pool stick and blew off some of the dust it collected.

"You know Tengan, we got sticks, and blankets, maybe you can make yourself a fort." I said being a smart ass.

"Screw you guys, check it out we even got pinball tables as well." Tengan said and we decided to have lobster but since I'm allergic to shellfish and Zack wasn't a fan, we decided to settle on some Chinese food.

We ate, goofed around and just had a good time like we usually do, Tengan stood behind Zack with a full lobster in his hands, he held it in front of him, and I began to snicker saying...

"Look out Zack, it's Tengan's-"

"Lobster dick! Look at my lobster dick! I got a dick that's a lobster!" Tengan shouted as he just chased Zack around with a lobster in front of him.

A few minutes later, I was finishing off an egg roll and both Doc along with Tengan were staring down each other in total silence, and Doc broke that silence with...

"Not this time, you little shit."

"We'll wait and see about that old friend. Would somebody please come over here and..."

"Fuck!" Doc shouted.

"Me up the..." Tengan added, and Doc shouted the last part.

"Ass!"

Zack and I started laughing knowing that no matter how or who says it, Doc always says fuck ass.

"Yes! Yes! That's what's he's done! That's what he's done every time! I took you down again old friend! I took you down!" Tengan said knowing that he just made his friend say "Fuck Ass."

[The next morning...]

Local news reporters along with members of the Bostonian government along with some fans of our idea came out to see us with the commencement ceremony to open our little Akiba.

The members of Night Raid were given hard hats along with shovels as we all stood in line taking a shovel full of dirt and tossing it in front of us as it showed that the construction for our little Akiba has begun.

Just then I received a text message from Tania, she told us that she misses us and she hopes that we could come to Russia, it's been a while since we've been in Russia and thanks to Tania, she taught me and Zack how to speak fluent Russian.

So I began to text Tania back in Russian...

 _Привет, мой любимый кошачий, Бостон не то же самое без тебя, мы планируем сделать Акибу здесь, в Бостоне, и я уверен, ты будешь здесь, тогда тебе понравится церемония открытия маленькой Акибы. Надеюсь, мы сможем собраться вместе, и, надеюсь, мы можем пережить наше время в России, надеюсь скоро увидеть вас._

 _[Hello my beloved feline, Boston isn't the same without you, we're planning on making Akiba here in Boston, and I bet you'd be here, then you'd enjoy the opening ceremony of the construction of little Akiba. I hope we can get together, and hopefully we can relive our times in Russia, hope to see you soon.]_

I sent the message hoping that Tania enjoys it, even though she might be a Russian neko assassin, she finds Boston to be her actual home like we do even though we're not originally from Boston of course, but this is where we choose to fight and defend our hope, our freedom, and our future.

And I'll be damned if Junko Enoshima gets her way of destroying what we hold dear...

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, here's another chapter in the bag, I had to block a reader since they were saying some nasty things to me (exillion), by telling me that this story was supporting the idea of some characters doing lolicon characters, and that just pissed me off, there are two things I hate about posting online, and that are bullies and trolls, what the fucking hell are you trying to get out of this?! Pissing me off isn't going to solve anything, and it hinders my writing when someone just trashes me, so here's a warning to those who will troll me in the future, piss me off, and I'll add you to the block list until you apologize for treating me like crap, trust me, respect is earned never given. So if you really want my respect, earn it! Well that's just relieving, and I just needed to get that off of my chest. Anyway the drill is, leave a review, any flames will be deleted if you're a guest, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, etc. And until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	27. Despair Baseball

Chapter 27: Despair Baseball

(Opening A/N: Well guys, I do hope the Boston Red Sox go onto the world series this year, I mean I'm growing a good luck beard for them hoping they could take the whole enchilada ya know? But this chapter is going to be about the one and only Boston Red Sox as they have been captured by Junko Enoshima along with the soldiers of despair. Also it turns out that our maids happen to be fans of the baseball team as well since they're going to need to play Junko's despair baseball, and it's up to us, the fans to cheer them on, so here's Despair baseball!)

[The Enoshima Stadium...]

It was the matchup of the century, our own Boston Red Sox against the Hope's Peak Desperados which was Junko's team.

The bases were loaded, no outs, bottom of the 8th, Boston was up to bat, Xander Bogaerts steps up to the plate, takes two swings of his bat, the pitcher began to scan for the spot to strike the batter out.

The pitcher then wound up for pitch as the batter was ready for it, the pitch was an 86 mph curveball, and in that moment, time began to slow down as the batter began to focus into the zone wanting to hit a grand slam, the ball and the bat connected making a powerful cracking sound as the ball flew out of the park making it a grand slam and all the players touched the bases signalling that the Red Sox have taken the lead.

And this was making Junko furious, but little did she know, that we infiltrated the control room which was making the Red Sox lose, but we changed it to make them win.

But let's take it back to when the team was kidnapped by the Ultimate Despair, and it happened earlier this morning.

[8 hours ago…]

I just got out of the shower and was fully dressed when Junko appeared on the screen.

"Hey there sports fans, Junko Enoshima here. And guess who I've got with me? It's your very own, Boston Red Sox!" Junko said as the camera zoomed out showing all the members of the baseball team being bound and gagged as they had some weird looking collars around their neck, this was starting to tick me off, and it seems that it wasn't just me who wanted the Red Sox to win, Felicia and Zack were just as livid as I was even though Mei knew that there was going to be something going to happen and she didn't know about Baseball.

"This is so not fucking happening." Zack said, and Felicia nodded as well, she didn't want the Red Sox to lose to Junko either.

"I haven't seen any baseball before." Mei said, and it seems that it was going to Mei's first ball game.

"Well, you're in for a real treat Mei, this is going to be your first baseball game, and baseball is known as America's pastime and it's also popular in Japan." I stated, and it wouldn't be fair if Mei didn't go, and this seems like a good time than any to make another one of our maids into a Red Sox fan.

"I will need to change out of my uniform, give me a few minutes masters." Felicia said as she left our apartment and headed for her, as soon as she came back, she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, sneakers, a Red Sox jersey with Big Papi's name and number on the jersey, along with a Boston Red Sox Ball cap with the Signature Boston B on it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you, Boston's #1 fan, Felicia!" I said, and Felicia knew that she was made into a Red Sox fan, but we didn't know if this could be a trap to lure us out, but we weren't taking any chances so we needed to pack some easy to conceal weapons, so we settled on taking knives and side arms, I also received a text from Darron, he was surprised that the Red Sox were being held hostage, but this seemed like a good way to spend some father/son time together.

"Oh yeah before I forget to mention, the game starts at 1:00 pm and it will be a day game, also since Fenway is out of the equation, so let's hold it here at the Enoshima Stadium here in Danvers. And here's the penalty, the losing team will have to forfeit their lives, so let's play ball." Junko said as she picked up a baseball bat and swung it at the camera as it just cut off.

We needed to head to the Enoshima Stadium and see what we're up against, so the maids along with Zack and I got into the car and headed straight for Danvers.

When we got to Danvers, there was a big baseball stadium bigger than Fenway Park, it seemed that we had all our other weapons in a black panel door van with the Night Raid crest on the door.

"It seems that Junko's making this personal for us, and we need to make sure that the Red Sox with this game." Najenda said, and it turned out Danny had brought Esdeath along with the kids since Darron is a Red Sox fan when he was four years old and I always wanted to bring him to a Red Sox home game.

"You think someone might be controlling the Red Sox?" Darron asked, but that is why we're here.

"Could you give me a few minutes? I need to write down a quick entry." I asked and Najenda nodded as I climbed into the van, pulled out my journal, and began to write another entry.

 **Roman's Journal, entry #5: Today Junko decided to make this a bit personal for us when she decided to kidnap our team, the Boston Red Sox. But we of Night Raid are going to treat this as a business type of situation, our goal is to help our team and bring hope to all of Massachusetts let alone bring hope to both me and Zack along with my son Darron. A win for Boston is a major hit to Junko's plan to bring despair to the people of Boston, but we will stop Junko one way or another, we will stop Junko Enoshima and bring hope to the world one country at a time. Until the time comes, this is Roman signing off.**

I closed the journal and climbed out of the van, every time I write a journal entry, I feel a sense of hope, hope that I could write the next one.

We all went into the Enoshima stadium, and it seemed to be a lot like Fenway but I hope that she didn't poison any food or drink, but the prices seem a little cheaper than Fenway.

Even the souvenirs were cheaper but they seem so authentic, was she trying to make people hopeful then rip that hope away from the Red Sox fans, but I'll be damned if Junko kills our team.

So we bought some souvenirs so we could be able to bring hope to ourselves, and we will help the Red Sox win.

As soon as we got into our seats the teams were getting ready to play like their lives were on the line.

Then Junko appeared on the jumbo screen as she had that creepy smile on her face.

"Welcome all you wonderful sports fans, it your very own Boston Red Sox against my own team, the Hope's Peak Desperadoes. Let's get both teams out and play ball!" Junko said as the Red Sox began to play defense and the Hope's Peak Desperadoes were up to bat.

As soon as the first pitch was made, it was pop fly double and the batter was on second base.

Something seemed up I mean it should've been an out, but I knew that someone was controlling the action.

Najenda knew that there was something wrong, and she saw what the problem was, the collars weren't only rigged to blow on the losing team, but it seems that they are being remote controlled, but Junko seemed to being playing with something, but it was too small to count as a remote control for the collars, but someone had to be pulling the strings from behind the scenes.

So she decided to see who was playing our team like a damn fiddle, and whoever it is, I'll fuck them up really good.

"Hey dad, if you find out who's controlling our team, teach them not to mess with the fans of the Red Sox." Darron said, and I nodded, this was supposed to be a father/son bonding experience, but it seems that I'm going to have to take care of some business if the Red Sox are going to win.

"Don't worry master, if you need me to watch over your son, then you can count on me to watch over him." Mei insisted as I offered her my seat next to Darron, and I had to trust a certain job for my son.

"Hey Darron, you might want to tell Mei how baseball works, she's never really seen a baseball game before." I said, Darron nodded since he also happens to play baseball for fun as well.

"Of course, I'll tell her all about how baseball works." Darron said, and the members of Night Raid along with myself began to head to the lobby where we gathered and we were joined by Felicia since she was an ex-mercenary before becoming our maid.

Felicia packed a .50 caliber Desert Eagle and a military issue combat knife, Zack had his .45s and I had my P30Ls and we all had the same knives as well, but this was going to be a bit of a business type of job, since our favorite team is fighting for their lives, and if it was someone we know, then it'd become personal, and we'd have to break out the big guns.

"Alright Night Raid, listen up, someone is controlling the Red Sox along with their opponents, and it seems that Junko is trying to have all the fans of the Red Sox together in able to have everybody together in able to rip the hope of a winning team into a despair filled stadium and using that despair as a fuel for her devious plan. I scouted this stadium and it seems that the walls are completely soundproof so if we need to fire off shots, then fire away." Najenda said, and we all drew our guns along with blades as we followed Najenda to the one place where the action is being controlled, but it seemed that Felicia was the first to show off her mercenary skills and it seems that her skills haven't lost their edge as she charges at the two guards taking them out by shooting one with her pistol, and tossing her knife and stabbing the other right in the side of the guy's neck causing the man to bleed out to death, Felicia then pulled out her knife as she wiped the blood onto the guard's uniform.

As soon as Najenda punched open the door with her metallic arm, we then stormed the control room where the action was happening.

"Don't even think it." I said as I trained both of my P30Ls onto the man about to call for help with the push of a single button.

"What do you want from us?" The man asked nervously, and Najenda seemed to have the answer for us.

"I want you to have the Red Sox win for us, and thwart Junko Enoshima's plans of despair filled world domination." Najenda said as she pulled out a black cigarette and began smoking.

"There's no smoking in here." The Second man said, and Najenda pointed a .44 magnum python revolver to the guy who happened to tell her that there was no smoking in the room.

"Just focus on getting the Red Sox to win." Najenda said, and with that, the men then began to control the action of all the players, they began to type lines of code which controlled each player and the action as it showed on a screen.

The pitcher then threw a slider and caused the batter to get a strike, then the catcher tosses the ball back to the pitcher, the second pitch was a curveball and the batter hit it causing the ball to fly into Moreland's mitt causing an out then he tosses it to the second base to cause a second out.

Junko then noticed that the players weren't exactly operating as she planned, and she decided to send a hit squad to find out what was going on.

As soon as the hit squad was called, we received a notice that a squad was coming to eliminate us, Najenda knew that there was no way that we were going to go down without a fight.

"Roman, Zack, I'm sending you to take care of those guys, make sure they don't get here and eliminate these guys, or any of our people." Najenda ordered and we complied with that order since she is the one who signs our paychecks.

"Consider it done boss." I said, but she tosses my AR-15 and Zack's Crescent Rose, since those are our primary weapons, and we use them to deal with any business issues, if it became personal, then I'd be using some more better weapons.

Felicia also decided to join us so she cracked her neck and pulled out her knife along with her Desert Eagle.

There had to be at least 20 armed men all wearing Monokuma style ski masks, Zack transformed Crescent Rose to sniper rifle form, and Felicia managed to commandeer a freaking baseball bat, and this is when Felicia means business.

We began to take cover so the enemy doesn't know we're planning on ambushing them, the Mono Hit Squad was closing in, as Felicia swung the baseball bat and sent one guy flying at least 20 feet before he hit the ground.

"David Ortiz knocks another one out of the park, Fenway is on its feet for Big Papi as the ball flies out of Fenway and lands right into Lansdowne Street." Felicia monologue her swing, I mean she makes a really mean baseball player, and I mean in a good goddamn way.

"Holy shit!" Both Zack and I said in unison, I mean that guy is not getting back up from that swing, he is D-E-A-D.

Felicia then pulled out a frag grenade, pulled the pin, tossed it into the air, then swung the bat hitting the grenade sending it to the direction of the rest of the hit squad as the grenade hit the ground and exploded taking out five men in the process.

(Man Felicia must've been a baseball player somewhere in her life, I mean for a mercenary/maid, she is just totally badass!) I thought to myself, and with that, Felicia signalled us to move up, I noticed that the floor has been waxed so I dropped to my knees and slid across the floor like an action movie hero drawing out both of my pistols and shooting up eight more goons.

"Lowrider special, top that." I said, and Zack decided to decapitate the others with a grim reaper special by slicing and running through the remaining goons.

"That's how you take someone out." Zack said, showing off his assassin skills.

"Showoff." I muttered under my breath.

It seemed that we were at the fourth inning, and the Desperadoes were leading the Red Sox 7-4, and this was a part of the plan, Najenda wanted the opposing team to take the lead throughout most of the game, and pull off a big upset in the 8th.

[Jump To the 8th Inning…]

The score was now 10-7, the bases were loaded, no outs, bottom of the 8th, Boston was up to bat, Xander Bogaerts steps up to the plate, takes two swings of his bat, the pitcher began to scan for the spot to strike the batter out.

The pitcher then wound up for pitch as the batter was ready for it, the pitch was an 86 mph curveball, and in that moment, time began to slow down as the batter began to focus into the zone wanting to hit a grand slam, the ball and the bat connected making a powerful cracking sound as the ball flew out of the park making it a grand slam and all the players touched the bases signalling that the Red Sox have taken the lead.

All the Red Sox fans began to cheer as their team was leading the game, the score was now 11-10 in favor of the Red Sox.

Next up was Jackie Bradley Jr., but there were more goons to deal with, but they were given an order to stand down, and it seemed that the team Junko had playing against the Red Sox had to forfeit since their collars exploded prematurely and they happened to be robots but still, a victory for the Red Sox to boot.

People began to leave the stadium and there we were reunited with the rest of the group and it seemed that Darron had a good time, since Mei had to carry the poor boy out due to the excitement he felt that for a long time.

The group gathered up as we began to sing "Tessie" by The Dropkick Murphys.

As the rest of the fans sing it with us, and this was a hope that lived within every Red Sox fan for a long time!

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Alright guys, this is it, two more filler chapters before the new arc begins, and I know that some of you are just wanting it to come up soon, but I ask that you must be patient for a little more time, and I gotta say it'll be worth the wait, and it's going to be in two parts, part one is going to take place in Russia, whereas part two will be in China, and also be sure to vote for your favorite female character to be included in the next lemon, so far it's a tie between Leone and Lelei in first follow by Asahina and Akame in second and Mahiru in third, so be sure to cast your vote and see who's going to be next. And it seems that the Red Sox now have 106 wins under their belts, I'm really hoping that they go to the world series this year, (wishful thinking) but as always, feel free to drop a review, fave follow, idea for a future chapter, etc. And as always this is the master of chaos the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off)


	28. Nekomaru's Training

Chapter 28: Nekomaru's Training

(Opening A/N: Alright we're down the home stretch, and like any traditional anime, yeah I fucking said it! I'm an otaku and I'm proud of it, anyway, the protagonist(s) usually go through a training montage to get stronger for the upcoming battle, and there's going to a lot of stronger enemies waiting for us in the next arc, and we're going to need as much training as possible, but it won't be easy, especially if your trainer is the ultimate team manager Nekomaru Nidai. So without further ado, here's the next chapter!)

[The day after the despair baseball incident…]

It was another day here in Boston, and I was playing Devil May Cry 5 for the PS4 and slaying demons right and left, and I was playing as Dante, and man, even though he might be a middle aged half demon, but he can still kick ass.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Mei answered it, she was a little shocked when she saw Nekomaru Nidai.

"C-can I h-help you?" Mei stammered a little, she was nervous about the muscular ultimate team manager, and Nekomaru pointed to both me and Zack.

"I came for those two ding-dongs over there, I figured that they could use a bit of training instead of just sitting on their asses playing video games!" Nekomaru said stating the obvious, I just scoffed at the insult Nekomaru stated about, so I set the PS4 into rest mode.

"(Sigh) You win this round hellions, but mark my words, I will beat you all into damnation." I said as I began to make a beeline for the bathroom needing to take a piss.

Just then Nekomaru grabbed my wrist as I was turning my head to see what he was doing.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Nekomaru asked, and I was about to deliver a roundhouse kick with my right leg.

I delivered a kick but I wasn't intending to hit Nekomaru, just to get his iron like grip off of my wrist, which was my goal all along so he released the grip off of my wrist but grabbed my shoe in the process causing me to slip out of it easily.

*Я собираюсь взять чертовски мочу.* [I'm going to take a fucking piss.] I said in Russian as I headed for the bathroom, closed the door and did my business.

"Did you catch a word he just said?" Nekomaru asked, and leave it to Zack to translate since he also understands Russian.

"He said he had to go take a fucking piss." Zack translated, and I came out after flushing the toilet and washing my hands, Felicia would tweak if we didn't wash our hands after using the toilet.

"Alright you motherless goat humpers, let's get to it." I said, and Nekomaru took us to a gym.

"A gym? Really?!" We both asked in unison, as we all went inside, there was an MMA training octagon.

*Джекпот, боевой восьмиугольник!* [Jackpot, a fighting octagon!] The Puerto Rican said in Russian, we always wanted to practice MMA, but we would be too stupid if we decided to toe to toe with Ohgami though, she'd break us in half in three seconds.

"The octagon is for later, for now, you're going to be hitting the weights." Nekomaru ordered, and without the shadow of a doubt we began to hit the weights, but first I needed something to pump us up, so I pulled out my iPhone and a bluetooth speaker as I chose a good song to play.

[Song: Harder Better Faster Stronger Artist: Daft Punk Genre: Techno]

As the beat began to fill up, we began hitting the weights, but it seems that the weights were a little bigger than we can comfortably handle, but nothing ventured nothing gained.

I was first so I picked up the weights and at first I felt like my arms were going to pop out of my sockets, but as I began to curl them, I felt a rush of strength through each curl, so I did a few reps and felt like my arms just got stronger.

Zack then tried the weights and his strength began to fill his arms when he began to curl his biceps with the weights, and he did a few reps like I did, but this was just the beginning.

Next up was the bench press, I got under the weight as I began to lift it, but I was afraid the weights were going to crush my neck and I was going to die, but thanks to the burst from those weights we were doing a few minutes ago, So I began to do reps like a machine, the training that Nekomaru is having us do is really paying off, as soon as I was at my limit, Zack spotted me as he set the weight back onto the stand, I wiped the excess sweat from the bench that I was emitting from doing those bench presses.

Zack and I swapped as he began to bench press, and the song continued to fill us up with the need to strengthen our will, our bodies, and our minds, if we're going to stand a chance against Junko Enoshima and her lackeys of despair, and the more despair the soldiers are in, the stronger they are, with 1 being the strongest.

But we needed to sharpen our skills if we're going to stand a chance against some of the stronger one, from 10 up.

As soon as we had built our strength, it was time for us to go toe to toe, so we both switched into some fighting attire, and that's when it hit me.

You can mess with a man's emotions, his feelings, or his life, but if you seriously fuck with his car, his harem, his family, or his favorite baseball team like Junko did yesterday, then there's gonna be no quarter, no mercy, and sure as hell no remorse if someone decides to do what Junko Enoshima did, and we're gonna go after that bitch with every ounce of malice I have for her.

So Zack and I stepped into the octagon with our fighting gear properly strapped on and we both had our mouthpieces ready, Zack noticed that I had some tattoos done when I joined Night Raid, with the most recent was a wolf head with Darron's name beneath it.

"Don't hold anything back." I said to Zack as I placed my mouthpiece in, Zack nodded, since this was to going to help us with our hand to hand combat, and we were both ranked SS in hand to hand combat.

"Same to you bro." Zack said as he put his mouthpiece in and we fist bumped showing a little sportsmanship and we both began to unleash our fighting skills onto each other, we then had an unsuspecting visitor, Mimi.

She saw us sparring as we began to unleash all of our MMA skills on each other, and we both were evenly matched and the strain on our bodies began to take effect as we both collapsed and the sparring match was a stalemate.

Mimi then began to tend to our wounds as she began to use some ice packs and some icy-hot for our sore muscles since we were spent of energy from all the training.

"Rest up you two, we're going to be doing more of this tomorrow." Nekomaru said, and this was going to be hell.

As soon as we got back to the apartment, the maids had to help us since our bodies were still trying to recover, but since it was hard for us to get into our beds, we settled on sleeping on the floor since it was the best option so the maids got the pillows along with some blankets as we both rested up.

It seems that we had a week with Nekomaru, and we needed to get all the training we could get in, but by the end of the week, nobody messes with me and Zack, so we both shut our eyes and slept on the floor.

The next day, we did the same thing, but after that, it was time for us to hit the shooting range, and this time we were going to need to put all of our shooting skills to the maximum amount of our limits.

We then had an obstacle course we had to take on, but it was going to a bit tricky since we're going to be taking it on in total darkness, but there is a silver lining, we're going to be using military issue night vision goggles.

We also had to use rubber bullets, and trust me, even though they won't kill you, they do hurt like hell, I mean I've been shot by them a few times and I even got shot in the ass with one as it left a bruise on my left ass cheek.

But I couldn't be mad about it since Bro was the one who shot me there, and I learned a valuable lesson: Never show your ass to your enemies since it makes a nice easy target for them.

Zack was up first so the lights went out, Zack turned on his NVGs and loaded his 1911 Colt .45s with the rubber bullets.

One of the perks of Zack being an assassin, he never lets anyone know he's coming, his footsteps are really quiet and no one will know when he's going to make a move until it's too late.

The targets were closing in on Zack, but Zack knew that he had the upper hand, and little did the targets, know, the reaper has come to take them out, he began to unload onto the rubber bullets onto the human targets as the guys just dropped and both guns were empty and he just stood victorious as the five targets who got shot showing the bruises of where the rubber bullets hit.

Now it was my turn, after loading my guns and the lights going out, I turned the NVGs on and made for a nearby corner, my specialty is distracting and diverting enemies.

I knocked on the wall and lured one target to my location, as soon as he heard where the noise was coming from, I wasn't there, instead, I was hiding on the other side, and I shot a rubber bullet in his butt and the back rendering the enemy shot down as he raised his hands over his head letting people know he's been shot.

I know it was a little dirty, but it was totally effective, because we of Night Raid don't believe in fighting fair, our objective is to win by any cost, and the other four targets began moving towards my location, but little did they know that I was planning an ambush for them, as soon as I was behind them, I let out a small whistle and began to unload the rubber bullets onto the targets, as soon as the training session was over, I knew that there was more training to be done since we've already had two days to train.

Day three had us running with weights tethered to our bodies, day four had us do more hand to hand combat blindfolded, day five had us lifting huge boulders which was no problem since we had some weight lifting training from the first two days, day six had us do some more weight lifting but this time, the weights were more to the size of Nekomaru, but it didn't seem to be a problem, we lifted them with ease since we were trained by the ultimate team manager, now the final day came, and he had two huge blocks smooth of granite for us to destroy.

"Let's see what you can do." Nekomaru said, and I was up first, so I balled a fist and punched the granite really hard, I didn't even feel any pain in my fist, but I felt like I didn't do any damage to the granite, but the granite block cracked then split in two.

"Goddamn, okay my turn." Zack said, he decided to do a roundhouse kick on the granite block, with a heaving jump and a powerful kick, Zack's foot connected to the granite block as it formed an X shape and split into four pieces.

"Now you're ready to take on the other soldiers of despair, but only up to 10 though, you're going to need more training for those guys, and don't let this training go to waste! Understand?!" Nekomaru asked, and we both nodded, I'm pretty sure that we'll be using these skills soon, just then, I recieved a text from Darron, it seemed that he had some issues at school that needed my attention, he says in the text...

 _-Dad, someone tried to push drugs onto some students and a couple of my friends were wrongfully suspended from school, could you come to grandma's place so I can fill you in?_

 _-Sure kiddo, your uncle Zack and I will be there as soon as we get there._

"What was that about?" Zack asked, and I put my phone on sleep mode, as I to tell him the issue.

"Well Z, it seems that someone is pushing drugs into schools and a couple of Darron's friends just suspended from school, and it seems they were wrongfully accused of bringing drugs to the school, so let's see who's been bringing in drugs to our fair city of Boston." I replied, and Boston is officially Night Raid's territory, and we specialize in three things, cash, guns, and wholesale bloodshed, drugs are not in our department, and it's time to find out who's been pushing drugs into our city.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, one more chapter to go before the start of the new arc for this story, and this next chapter will spark how the whole arc is going to impact the story lines, also there will be new allies and enemies along with a particular neko assassin whom Zack and yours truly have spent a few years with along with learning her native tongue of Russian, and when the three of us are together, we form the infamous "Trinity Of Killers." So anyway, if you don't know the drill, feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, and I'm still looking for some characters to add to Junko's soldiers of despair, since I've already created two and some have already been added, so yeah I'm going to need more next up is going to be 14 and it's going to be a female soldier of despair. And until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	29. Boston's War On Drugs

Chapter 29: Boston's War On Drugs

(Opening A/N: Alright you guys this is the final filler before the new arc, it seems that Excalibur and the Triads are bringing in drugs to Boston and it's up to both Night Raid along with the Jaegers to put a stop to the little charade of getting people hooked on opiates, this is a bit of a anti drug chapter, so let's get to it.)

As soon as Zack and I got to Agatha's place, Danny along with Esdeath wanted Darron to tell me what was going on.

"Dad, a couple of my friends were suspended from school since they had drugs found in their lockers, and I knew deep down that they were being blackmailed by a crime syndicate to bring them to school." Darron said, he then hung his head in shame, I'm glad that nothing bad happened to him, and he was really worried about his friends.

"I think I might have an idea on who's been pushing drugs into Boston, my instincts tell me it's got to be the Triads along with Excalibur." Danny said, I was glad that Darron came forth with this information.

"Any idea where the drugs are coming in?" I asked, Zack was wanting in on the action as well, so was Esdeath, she didn't want Sarah to turn into a drug addict, and I didn't want Darron to become a drug addict either, I wanted him to follow his dream of becoming an ultimate comic book artist. And Sarah wanted to become a pop star.

"I think they might be coming in through the harbor, might be a good spot to check out." Esdeath added, and it seemed like the likely source where drugs might come in.

So I made sure that I had enough bullets in my guns to make sure that the Triads were going to pay dearly for bringing in drugs.

"Dad, don't do business, instead, make it personal." Darron said, and Agatha walked into the living room where a bookcase was, and on each side of the bookcase was a palm print scanner as she and I had our hands scanned. As soon as scanners accepted our handprints, the bookcase moved back and slides to the left, showing an arsenal of high powered weapons.

I grabbed the fully custom HK416 carbine assault rifle, Glock 36s, and was about to grab the AA12 full auto shotgun, but Zack quickly grabbed that from me, and Esdeath grabbed a KRISS-Vector .45 submachine gun.

Danny grabs a UMP-45 along with a M1A1 bolt action sniper rifle and was putting on his combat vest. Suddenly Esdeath walks into the room all suited up and starts to have a word with her lovely husband.

"Danny."

"Yeah?" Danny asked as he turned to Esdeath.

"You should sit this one out."

Danny knew what Esdeath is pointing out. Danny had been captured and tortured and almost got killed

"You don't think I can't handle myself?" Danny asked

"It's not that...I just can't have you getting hurt again." Said Esdeath. "I know we take risks for jobs like this...and we do the best we can, I just don't want to lose you." Esdeath added, but I shook my head and decided to put in my two cents.

"No, we need Danny for this, nobody knows drugs better than he does, and we need someone on sniper duty as well." I said refusing Esdeath's words of safety, Danny is capable of doing what he needs to get done but I turned to him ask him. "Dan this is all you dude, you want in?"

Danny nodded, he knew the risks when he joined the Jaegers, and he'll be damned if someone messes with Esdeath along with their daughter Sarah.

"Hell yeah, it's time we teach these bastards who's boss around here." Danny said with a smile on his face.

"Alright guys, let's go." I said taking charge of this op, Najenda then texted that the Triads along with Excalibur are bringing in unmarked crates into the docks and it seemed like a golden opportunity to fuck with both groups.

[The Docks…]

As soon as we got to the docks, it seems that the Triads along with Excalibur were heavily guarding the whole area, so we needed to figure out how we were going to sneak in undetected.

"Any ideas?" Zack asked and Danny found a way into the shipping area, all we needed to do was to sneak onto a delivery truck and get inside.

There was a vacant truck nearby and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to sneak in.

Danny quickly got into the driver's seat and the rest of us climbed into the back closing the door.

Danny then found a manifesto which would be a perfect cover for our little drive in, little do these bastards know that a group of highly trained assassins/mercenaries were going to invade the docks taking on the most dangerous crime syndicate in Boston along with a dangerous PMC as well.

Danny then drove the delivery truck with a manifesto in hand, luckily Danny knows how to speak Chinese, so he drove the truck to the check in post as he handed the Triad the manifesto.

*我從來沒有在這裡見過你.* [I never really seen you around here.] Said the Triad in Cantonese, but Danny needed to come up with a good cover otherwise this would be all for naught.

*我的一個朋友生病了，所以我決定為他辯護。 *[One of my friends is out sick, so I decided to cover for him.] Danny replied, and the Triad stamped the manifesto and handed it back to Danny.

*繼續前進.* [Go on ahead.] The Triad said as he signalled Danny to go inside, Danny then drove the truck to the pickup location.

As soon as Danny parked, he tapped on the side of the truck as we opened the back and came out onto the loading bay.

"Nice cover Dan, couldn't have pulled it off without you." I said as both Danny and I fist bumped.

We came across one crate which seemed to be unmarked, so we all grabbed some crowbars as we all began to open the crates, it seemed to be filled with coffee beans, but I knew that the coffee beans were a cover for something.

I reached into the crate and pulled out a kilo of a substance, I had no idea what it was, so I pulled out a switchblade, poked the tip of the blade into the kilo, and got a powdery substance onto the tip.

"Dan." I said, and Danny dab the tip of his pinky against his tongue and dipped it into the powder, then dabbed it onto his tongue, then spat it out.

"It's heroin." Danny said, and this just pissed me off.

I then kicked the crate out of frustration since this country is in the cusp of an opioid crisis.

"Rome, I know you're upset, but we need to put an end of this before things will escalate badly."

"We're already at the cusp of an opioid crisis, and these fucking assholes are bringing in more opiates, I don't want either Darron or Sarah to turn to drugs, instead i want them to stay away from all this, I mean I lost a friend to this shit, and I don't want to lose anyone else." I said, and with that I made it absolutely sure that there was no way that these drugs were going to hit the streets along with our schools.

"I know dude, but we need to keep our head in the game." Zack said, and he was right, I needed to keep my cool and try to do something about it.

Just then one of Tekkie's drones appeared as it dropped off a box of explosives, and what kind of explosives might you ask are they? Pipe bombs with digital timers, and this is going to be fun.

"Dan can I trust you with the sniper rifle?" I asked, Danny nodded since he's a professional sniper.

Danny and Esdeath headed for a higher vantage point so they could get to an overwatch position.

"I'm in position." Danny said via the earpiece, we then placed a pipe bomb into the open crate setting a timer for five minutes, so we needed to work fast.

There was an incoming Triad as I pulled out a garrote and slipped it around the Triad's neck choking him to death.

As soon as the Triad was out cold, Zack hid the body behind a stack of crates so no one knew where the body was.

We then found some Triads along with some drug baggers filling the heroin into dime bags hoping to make some cash, Zack then armed himself with the AA12 full auto shotgun and began to slam shots on the drug dealers along with the gangsters killing all who stood in our way.

*¡Ustedes han sido fumados!* [You guys have been smoked!] Zack shouted in Spanish, and this put a smile on my face.

*¡Déjalo, hermano!* [give it up bro!] I said in Zack's native tongue as we both did a brotherhood handshake into a hug.

So I pulled out my phone and decided to play some music, and I had one song in mind, which seemed like it could fit the occasion.

[Song: Ready To Die Artist: Andrew WK Genre: Hard Rock]

But the time for celebration can wait we still needed to get some drugs off the streets of Boston and out of schools as well.

The sounds of the shotgun blasts attracted nearby Triads and Excalibur mercenaries as they charged towards us, Danny had on of them in his sights as he trained the rifle on the charging mercenary as he curled his finger around the trigger squeezing it and sending a single bullet into the head of the mercenary and the others began to scramble for cover, and Zack along with yours split up as we both began to pick off Triads along with Excalibur mercenaries who were working for them.

I held the trigger on my HK416 as I began to tear holes through the armed men as Zack also ripped a hell of a lot of shotgun shells on many others as well.

I felt a wind of a bullet passed my head and hit something from behind and then drops to the ground. I turned around and find a Triad member on the ground with a bullet hole in the chest where the heart is.

"You missed one, mates." Said Danny over comms.

"Nice shot Dan, I knew I could count on you for a sniper." I said over the comms, as I gave him a thumbs up.

We needed to work fast so we placed the

Danny then gave a two finger salute to me acknowledging the compliment, and now we needed to find the one in charge, before more decide to show up, Danny and Esdeath also decided to join us as we all headed for the main office of the big wig.

We all got into breaching position as we knew that there were more armed men inside, Danny swapped the rifle for the UMP-.45, as he blasted the doorknob and kicked the door in, and in traditional video game style everything went into slow motion when the bullets flew through the air and hit the targets they were intended for.

The Triad boss was sitting in his seat infuriated about the whole situation, he was about to grab a gun from a drawer, but Danny was quicker on the draw as he fired three shots into his hand and arm rendering it useless.

*你這個混蛋！ 你意識到自己在做什麼嗎？！* [You bastards! Do you realize what you are doing?!] The Triad boss asked in Cantonese, and Danny kept his gun trained on the guy with the intent to shoot him.

*是的，事實上，我只是簡單地從你那裡拿出垃圾。*[Yes as a matter of fact, I'm just simply taking out the trash starting with you.]

"Dan, let me take over here." I insisted, and Danny backed off as I just punched the Triad boss in the face.

*讓我們直截了當，我們控制這個城市，因為這是Night Raid的領地，我們專注於三件事，槍支，金錢和批發流血，毒品不是我們的專長，所以你的生活現在被沒收了。* [Let's get something straight, we control this city, as in this is Night Raid's territory, and we specialize in three things, guns, money, and wholesale bloodshed, drugs are not our expertise, so your life is now forfeit.] I said in the Triad's native tongue, Danny was just shocked that I was speaking Cantonese.

So I pulled out a frag grenade as I shoved it into the Triad leader's mouth, pulled out a roll of duct tape and taped it over the frag grenade so it won't fall out, Zack then shot out a window, and I pulled the pin on the grenade and ran the Triad out the window as he fell and the grenade explodes killing him before the corpse even hits the ground.

My digital watch began to beep as the timers on the pipe bombs were about to go off, so we plopped onto the floor since we were out of the blast radius of the explosives, but we couldn't be safe enough as the explosives did their job wiping out the drugs, and this job was now a success.

I received a text from Najenda, she wanted us to head back to Night Raid HQ since we needed to head for another location and get in touch with one of our undercover assassins. And I knew who it was since it's been awhile since she was here in Boston, and she's a proud American along with a die hard Red Sox fan as well.

Without her, Zack and I wouldn't know Russian, and we both wouldn't have harems. And that person is Anastasia "Tania" Klevorick, a neko assassin of Night Raid.

"If you guys are heading to China, we'll meet you there, we got some business to take care of in Russia, stay safe you two." I said as I fist bumped with Danny one last time as we parted ways and we were on our way to Russia.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Last filler chapter and I gotta say, I've been biting on getting this all set up, so now it's time for the new arc to come, the reason why the Triads are bringing in heroin into the US is to ramp up their war with Night Raid, and it seems that the Russians are going to also try to ramp up their soldiers into this war as well, and we're going to take this war to them on their own turf. But we aren't going to be alone in this fight, we will be having allies to help us fight this shadow war, and we will fight until the bad guys are in submission. But anyway, feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, soldier of despair to add to Junko's army, etc. And until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	30. Hardcore Mother Russia

Chapter 30:Hardcore Mother Russia

(Opening A/N: Now it's time for Night Raid to head to Moscow, Russia where a Night Raid member is conducting her own investigation into why the Russians want the girls along with having members of the Russian crime syndicate and who's been pulling the strings behind all of this mess, and it seems that Night Raid isn't the only group looking for answers, it seems that there is a shadow looking for answers as well since he's wanting to get to the bottom of the situation as well, but let's get to it!)

[Night Raid HQ, conference room]

We were being summoned to the conference room where the members of Night Raid were being called into an emergency meeting, Najenda happened to get another job for us and we had to head back to our world so we could be able to undertake it.

"Listen up team, we have to head back, we have another job in Moscow, it turns out that the Kremlin is looking to send some soldiers into America and they want to come into the special region, but our president is refusing to let either the Russians or the Chinese to step foot into this country let alone here in the special region. So we need to leave for Moscow ASAP. Dismissed." Najenda said as we began to leave the conference room.

[Boston, Apartment of Me and Zack]

We began to pack up as Felicia knew that we were going to another place, and the maid knocked on the frame as she stood in the doorway.

"Where are you going master?" The maid asked and I began to pack a suitcase full of clothes, and as soon as the suitcase was full, I closed it and faced Felicia to answer her.

"We're heading for Russia, if you want to join us, I'd suggest you pack up as well. Also it'd be best if we brought Mei as well." I insisted and she wanted to serve us, plus our landlord was becoming a total asshole to her.

"Very well master, I shall pack all my things at once. Also Mei just left for Russia, since she's going to be there when she meets Tania." said Felicia as she bowed to me and headed for her apartment to pack up, just then our drunk landlord grabbed our maid and pinned her against the wall.

"Why do you always have to be with those two idiots? You could work a lot better with me." The landlord said, and Felicia was struggling to escape his grip, just then Mikan saw what was going on, and she changed to her protective persona as she walked up behind the guy and slammed her forearm right into the man's weak spot, he was on his knees as he was at the mercy of both a femme fatale maid and a protective ultimate nurse, Mikan Tsumiki, when Zack and I came out with our suitcases packed, we found our landlord at the mercy of both our maid and Mikan, just then, Felicia pulled out a combat knife and placed the blade right in front of the man's family jewels causing him to worry what she could do since Felicia also doubles as a mercenary.

"I'm warning you, I only serve master Zack and master Roman, and no one else, so I do have to serve anyone else, so consider this your only warning, next time you confront me like that, I'll show you no mercy." Felicia warned our landlord with a fierce tone of voice, Felicia then went into her apartment as she began to pack up and Mikan switched back to her regular personality, she then began to cry knowing that she done something wrong but she was protecting Felicia from our drunk landlord.

"I-I'm sorry, please f-forgive me." Mikan stammered, and we both hugged her trying to reassure her that she did nothing wrong.

"Look, what you did was really awesome, and you protected Felicia, and for that we're proud of you. But listen, we're going to Russia in able to deal with some guys that are coming after those in the Special Region, so we might be gone for a while." I said and Mikan didn't want to leave us so she decided that she wanted to come with us, and we didn't want to stop her, she felt more comfortable around us anyway.

As soon as we were gathered, we got into the car as we drove to the docks it turned out that we were going to travel to Russia by boat instead of air because the airports all across America are being scanned for guns and since both Zack and I being a pair of highly skilled killers usually rely on guns to protect what's ours, and I usually take up arms in able to protect those around me, especially Darron since he's my future, and I want the best for him, even when I found out that he's my biological son, but since Zack doesn't share the same blood I do, we became brothers through our bond of a deeper friendship, and Darron even calls Zack, "Uncle Zack."

So I decided to give my son a call letting him know that his dad and Uncle Zack are going to be leaving America for a little while and he was going to be the man of the house while his dad and uncle are out protecting the family along with the country we loves from those who want to do harm to us along with those who wish to kill innocent people in the name of their belief.

As soon as we got into the car, I pulled out my phone and dialed Agatha's number so I could be able to talk to Darron.

"Hola?" Darron asked in Spanish, he was taking up Spanish class in school, since Zack and I already know how to speak Spanish.

"Que pasa, hijo?" I asked, and Darron knew that me calling meant that I was going to be going away for a little while.

"Not much, I take it that you're going somewhere out of the country?" Darron asked and it seemed that he hit the nail right on the head with that question.

"Yeah, you're uncle Zack and I are going to Russia, just make sure that you stay out of trouble, no drinking, no fighting, and make sure you get your homework done, also try to help your mom out whenever she needs it. Think you can do that for me, Kiddo?" I asked, and I knew that I taught Darron right from wrong shortly after his birth mom died, and I didn't want any problem with Mahiru saying I'm being a bad role model for the kid.

"I will, you know I've been raised by a good dad, and a loving one too." Darron said, "Also, mom's making cookies since she found a good recipe online." Darron added, and this just sparked my curiosity…

"What kind of cookies?" I asked, and I heard a small chuckle on the other end.

"Chocolate chip, but I'll save you and uncle Zack some if you're interested." Darron said, and it would be nice if he left me some baked cookies Mahiru made.

"Alright, well I gotta go, talk to you when we get to Moscow, okay, talk to you later." I said as I hung up the phone and we headed to the docks where our car was loaded onto the cargo ship heading for Russia, we spent our trip trying to figure out who's the client and who's the target, also another thing I was really hoping to get in touch with our old flame, a Russian cat girl assassin by the name of Anastasia "Tania" Klevorick, if it weren't for her, Zack and I wouldn't know Russian, and we wouldn't have harems since we both happen to a part of Tania's reverse harem.

As soon as we were aboard, I decided to find a good spot where I could retrace what happened when Tatsumi was killed, I mean Seryu and Kurome came out of nowhere with Zorzal's men and they ambushed him with Kurome dealing a death blow as her blade pierced through Tatsumi's left lung, she then decapitated him and fed the body to Seryu's Koro, by the time Chelsea and I got there, all we could find was Tatsumi's jacket stained in his own blood.

It turned out that Pina was the one who found Tatsumi's head in the empire being impaled on a pike, by her brother Zorzal as a sign that people who work alongside us, he also wrote a declaration of war for us members.

Tears of frustration came pouring down my face as I gripped the side rails of the ship seething through my clenched teeth.

"FUUUUUUUCK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I then collapsed onto my knees as I began to sob for the one that was taken from us.

Just then, Sheele came up to me as she gently placed her hand onto my shoulder trying to calm me down.

"Roman, it's not your fault that Tatsumi died, Tatsumi knew what he signed up for. All we can do is to make sure that his death wasn't in vain." Sheele said, I couldn't help but agree, she's right, I needed to keep my focus on the mission, now we were on our way to Russia in able to bring down the mob that was responsible for trying to attack us in Boston and at our HQ north of Boston as well, but it seems that it weren't just the Russians that were interested in this whole thing, it seems that the Triads wanted to get in on this whole situation, and it seems that China is going to be our next stop as well.

This was going to be a shadow war we're about to declare, but we don't want to raise tensions between the U.S., Russia, and China because if the Russians, or the Chinese find out about our shadow war, then it's going to be a fight between the three big countries leading to World War III.

[Two hours later...]

As soon as we were on the open sea, there was a Mexican guy making bets and it seems that Bro was one of the combatants the other guy was some muscle head trying to make a name for himself, but little does this idiot know, that Bro happens to be a gifted street fighter.

The twist was, it turns out that Bro was being handcuffed behind his back, and Zack walked up to the bookie as he asked him in Spanish...

[Can you tell me why my friend's hands are being cuffed behind his back?]

Then the bookie said this, "Bulat says he's pretty good man." [He says this guy can't lay a hand on him.]

[And he can't hit him back?] I asked in the same language.

"That's the bet ese." [But he's going to need to live for five minutes.]

Even with a handicap, there's no way this guy's going to beat bro, so the fight began with the muscle head began to throw the first punch but Bro side stepped it and we both pulled out a pair of $100 bills.

"$100 on Bulat." The two of us said in unison and in English, the bookie then took our money as we watched the fight unfold, as soon as Bro was in his comfort zone, he knew that this fight was going to be in his favor, Bro dodged, ducked, weaved, and evaded his enemy's attacks without a bead of sweat from his body.

"You might want to give it up, sweet stuff, this fight is over before it even begins." Bualt said with a sexy smirk on his face. "Get the fuck out of the way!"

Bro then ran towards a container as he used his speed to get the cuffs to be in front of him.

The opponent of Bro tried to punch him again but Bro grabbed his arm as he swept the guy's legs then Bro placed his opponent into an armbar as he was trying to make his opponent submit, and submit he did, the opponent tapped out and Bro released him knowing that he won this fight.

There were a lot of people who betted against Bro, but those who made the smart bet and had their bets on Bro, including Zack and I were going to be walking away with a bit more cash in their wallets.

Now we needed to wait if we wanted to go to Russia, all I could think about was our Russian cat girl assassin, Anastasia "Tania" Klevorick, she's a strwaberry blonde hair cat with medium cat ears, a four foot long furry tail, F-cup size breasts, emerald green eyes, more curves than a race track, and she's openly bisexual to boot, without her, we wouldn't know Russian, let alone we both wouldn't have harems since we both happen to be a part of her reverse harem as well.

She was sent to Mother Russia to take care of a few loose ends and trying to get some of the Russian assassins off of our backs since the President of the country has declared us on its blacklist.

So we needed to go into Russia incognito, but we were going take the scenic route, basically we go past the east coast down past South America, then pull a major U-turn around South America, then it's a straight shot to Mother Russia.

So the only thing we could do is wait, luckily I don't get sea sick since most of our travels happen to be by sea.

[Map shows the trail of where the ship is going and then finally an X appears at the Destination of Moscow...]

As soon as we arrived at the destination of Moscow Russia, the contact said that they were going to meet us at the docks, but we didn't see the contact anywhere.

So we got off the ship looking around, but still, no sign of anyone, but it seems that someone knew about our arrival, so they laid in wait for us, as soon as we were in position, the enemy sprung their trap and had us surrounded.

The leader of the ambush came out with snow white hair, along with a neatly trimmed beard, steel blue eyes being covered by a pair of small glasses, he also wore a neatly clean two piece suit and he also happened to have some history with Najenda.

"Long time no see Najenda." Said the leader, and Najenda knew that he must be the one who sent those Russian mobsters to take us out.

"Sergei Yaznokov, I take it that you're still playing the loyal lap dog of Putin?" Najenda asked, Sergei then let out a snicker as he knew that she was correct that he was working for the Kremlin along with the Russian government.

"I trust it that you brought two of the three members of the trinity of killers." Sergei said, he then held up a couple of wanted posters containing a picture of both me and my brother Zack since we both spent some time here in Moscow.

In fact both Zack and I spent three years in Moscow, that's just how we got to speak Russian.

[Were you the one who called a hit on us with the Russian mob? If you were, then I'll return the favor tenfold.] Najenda said in Russian, she too happens to be multilingual with fluent Russian added to her belt.

"As a matter of fact, we received word that both America and Japan happen to have gates leading to so called Special Region, word is they happen to have beautiful women that could be used to help with prostitution here in Russia." Sergei said as he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter lighting it as the Russian mob leader took a puff off the cancer stick as he walked up to Najenda with a smirk on his face.

The Russian mobsters then got us loaded into some vehicles as they took us to a building where they happen to do their business, it was nice to be back in Russia, but I really miss Tania and her loving body, but little did I let alone any of Night Raid know, that Tania was closer to us than we thought.

An electrician who happened to have the same appearance as Tania was working on some electrical components as she was muttering in Russian.

*Я ненавижу носить комбинезоны, это убийца на хвосте.* [I hate wearing jumpsuits, it's killer on the tail.] The woman said as I knew that it was Tania, but when I stopped, the mobster who was holding me at gunpoint slammed the butt of the pistol into my back making me land on my hands and knees as Tania's sixth sense of both me and Zack are in grave danger kicked in, usually the way that happens is if her ears twitch and she would usually tell you a sentence in Russian along with cracking her knuckles meaning that she'd mean business.

"Get up and keep moving you American piece of trash." The mobster said as he grabbed me by the back of my shirt as it pissed me off that this was a limited edition anime graphic t-shirt.

"Watch the merchandise, this is a limited edition shirt asshole." I said as I kept moving into the building, but little did our enemies know that the electrician was the third member of the trinity of killers.

As soon as the female electrician was done, she pulled out a large Bowie knife along with a silenced Beretta M92F, but it turned out that the knife she had was actually a Teigu, and it's name is "Death's Kiss."

As soon as we were inside the building, we were guided to the office of Sergei as we were planted on our knees as a couple of thugs had their guns trained on both me and Zack whereas the rest were held to watch as we were going to be executed, just then the EMP Tania planted went off as the power to the entire building was cut, Tania then took off the disguise showing her assassin suit along with her cat ears and long furry tail, she then also pulled out a pair of night vision goggles to give her a tactical edge over her enemies, Tania turned the goggles on after she enters the building as she stabs the first guard with her teigu as it caused the first guard to suffer the effect of Death's Kiss.

The guard opens his mouth as he had something come out of his mouth, it was a black smoke like object which happens to be the guard's soul, it was escaping as his body began to turn pale and his eyes faded, he died before the assassin placed his corpse onto the ground.

Tania had to work quickly if she wants to save us from being killed by the lap dog of the Russian president, which would mean that the Kremlin knows that we are here, and they might want to use us to start World War III.

Tania kept the pace of taking out the guards, using her cat like reflexes and speed which makes her an apex assassin, as soon as she made it to the office, she removes her NVGs and the power to the building was restored.

"My, my, I never expected any less from the infamous Anastasia Klevorick, I'd be careful about how you make your next move, if you value the lives of your comrades." Sergei said about to snap his fingers having the two of us executed in front of her, but she knew that the loyalist was bluffing, so she decided to call it.

"Go ahead, make my millenium." Tania said as she slit one of the guard's neck and took his AK-M rifle, she then aimed it right at one of the guards who was holding a pistol to my temple. "I'd be careful about who I make enemies with." She also added, she curled her index finger around the trigger and set the gun to single shot.

She had the first guy in her sight as she squeezed the trigger and fired a shot as the bullet went right through the thug's skull killing him, she then turns it on the guard that held Zack at gunpoint, she then fired another shot as it did the same result as the first.

She then points the rifle at Sergei as he had his hand on a button trying to call for reinforcements, but when he tried to hit the button, there was nothing, no signal going out.

*Какого черта, где моя чертова копия?* [What the hell, where is my fucking backup?] Sergei cursed in Russian, and Tania began to smirk.

"I cut your precious connection lines to your backup, and I got to say, it's really sad that you had to die like this." Tania said, she then squeezed the trigger on the gun as she ripped lead from her gun, the target she was intending was the window nearby, she then grabs the guy and holds him outside the window, as soon as he saw how high he was from the ground, it seemed that he had acrophobia which happened to be a fear of heights.

"Please, you don't have to do this." Sergei said, and Tania wasn't buying it for one second.

"Spill it, what is it that you want with Night Raid?" Tania asked, her grip on Yaznokov began to loosen as he grabbed onto her wrist trying to prevent himself from falling to his doom.

"We wanted access to the other world like in America and in Japan, that is why we attacked you so you could give us the information about how the gateway works, we're trying to recreate it." Sergei said, and Tania places her Beretta M92F under the guy's chin, and pulled the trigger with the intent to kill, the bullet then pierces right through the man's skull killing him instantly.

She then releases the corpse as it drops like a ton of bricks to the ground with a audible thud.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." Najenda said, she then pulled out a cigarette as she lit it and took a puff.

"Say, where's Tatsumi?" Tania asked, and both Zack and I had to break the bad news to her.

"Tania, I take no joy in saying this, but Tatsumi's dead, he was killed by Seryu and Kurome, by the order of the crowned prince Zorzal." I said, and Tania broke down, she couldn't believe that someone like Tatsumi could be killed.

"The only thing left of him was his jacket along with his head, and we buried them in the special region." Zack added, and the news just mentally and spiritually killed Tania, she couldn't forgive those who killed Tatsumi.

"That's why Zack plans on killing both Seryu and Kurome, and I'll go after Zorzal, but when it comes to Junko, the puppet master behind all of this, we're going to need your help taking her out as well." I insisted, and she nodded, she was a member of Night Raid and if anyone is foolish enough to mess with us, then they're messing with a bunch of highly trained killers.

"I take that you are the one that they call Anastasia correct?" Sonia asked properly addressing the neko assassin, and she knew that she was a princess as she began to lock lips with the ultimate princess.

"Da, my apologies, I forgot to mention I do have a princess fetish and you had the scent of royalty on you, also I am openly bisexual." Tania confessed, we knew that she was bisexual and she was also into princesses, don't ask me why because Tania is a little complex to explain.

It turned out that Sonia didn't come alone, she was joined by Rory, Makoto, Mikan, Tuka, Kirigiri, Asahina, along with some others that are too numerous to mention.

But now it seems that the Shadow War here in Russia has now begun...

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well guys, it seems that the Trinity Of Killers has been reunited and this shadow war has been cranked up to 11. I also decided to make Tania bisexual since she happens to have a thing for women as well and I do support the LGBT community, and I'll be sure to add some more action in here as well. And expect some serious conspiracies that yours truly can cook up, but I know a certain person who might deny all about this, but I'm going to keep his name anonymous. But anyway, feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, idea for a future chapter, soldier of despair to add to Junko's army, etc. And until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	31. Now it's Personal!

Chapter 31: Now it's Personal!

(Opening A/N: I'd like to personally thank Celestial Sky Dragon for the 100th review, and without the support of all of you guys, now the news of Tatsumi's demise has hit Tania, it seems that she has a lot of anger she needs to let out on some poor sap who might stand in her way, so without further ado, let's get to the new arc.)

[Tania's safe house...]

As soon as we arrived at Tania's safe house, she showed us a cork board with red string and pictures of eight certain men who happened to have connections to Putin.

We all sat in chairs as Tania pointed her index finger at one of the men she's been spying on.

"Alright guys, here's the lowdown, Yaznokov was nothing more than a peon, but if you want to get to the meat and potatoes of this, then you're going to need to go after this guy here." Tania said as she tapped her index finger twice on the picture of a chiseled face Russian man with clean cut brown hair, steel blue eyes wearing a military uniform and this just made me ask this question.

"Who is that guy?"

"Funny you should ask, that is Dimitri Buznyak, personal assassin of Vladimir Putin." Tania said, and it seemed that she had it all figured out.

We were joined by Naegi along with the rest of future foundation as it seems that this is just as much their war as it is ours.

"We've also dug up some information on the target, he's managed to amass eight tons of gold, and he's going to use that gold to support a major uprising in Ukraine." Naegi said, if Putin takes over Ukraine then it'll be the USSR all over again, so if we steal the gold from Putin, then Tania turned our attention to a model train showing it had gold in two of the train cars.

"Here's the plan, the train is going to load up in Siberia, we sneak onto the train, take out all the foot soldiers, and steal the gold before it makes its destination in Kiev." Tania said, and it seemed that she had some help to find out this whole plan, a Gothic Lolita cyborg, along with a mute half Russian half Japanese spy who happens to be Tania's clone.

But little did we know, that someone was watching over us, it was the 14th soldier of despair, former ultimate spy, Nikita Labuznia, 19 years old, shoulder length aquamarine colored hair, orange eyes, with a height of 5'5" and a weight of 120 lbs. with a sleek frame that could rival Tania, she skilled in spying, assassination, and even sabotage.

"Lady Enoshima, I have found the targets, they're planning on making a move to Siberia and it looks like the feline is leading them to gold along with Buznyak." Nikita said in a Russian accent as well, since she's Tania's rival, she'll try every way to thwart our plans of taking out those who are responsible behind the attack at our backwoods hideout.

"It's best if you just observe, I kind of wanting to know what the feline can do, so it's just best if you watch. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk." Junko said as she mimicked the Monokuma laugh.

It sure brought back memories of when Zack and I were sent here on assignment after Zack and I became members of Night Raid, Tania was happy that we came to help her out, but she also wanted the ones who killed Tatsumi to pay dearly for taking someone that meant so much to this team.

I grabbed Demon's Fang and Zack grabbed Crescent Rose, and it turned out that I was still using the personal load out and Tania handed me a fully custom M60 machine gun.

Tekkie also made us some really cool armor which is controlled by a wrist bangle, as soon as the bangles activated, the armor covered our bodies and we all had the Night Raid crest on the front and on the both shoulders, were old glory AKA the American flag representing that we were Americans, and Tania also happens to be American since she lives in Boston along with having a Green card.

Our weapons digitized into our armor as we found out that we can store weapons into our digital weapon cache and use them when we pull up our cache and pick which weapon we want to use, it will be automatically equipped when selected, so I decided to test it out, I selected the M-60 that Tania gave me and it just digitized into my hands.

As soon as I chose to have it placed back into my weapons cache, it just digitized back into thin air.

 **Roman's Journal: Entry #6, we have arrived into Russia, and it seems that this is going to be a hell of a shadow war. We have to take out eight Russian Nationalists who happen to be planning on rebuilding the USSR by bringing in eight tons of gold bullions to Kiev in Ukraine to the Russian supporters trying to overthrow the Ukrainian government and giving another country to Putin, but this is just a personal thought, if we take some of the gold, it could help us spruce up our American Akiba in Boston, even though our own president is against the whole thing. At the end of the day, and when all is said and done, we won't have to worry about taking a hop, skip, and a jump halfway across the world to visit Akiba (Even though it is both me and Z's dream to visit there one day along with Darron and Tania.) when you can just hop, skip, and jump across Boston to take in all of the sights, sounds and feels of Akiba but in the U.S., but first, we need to foil Putin's plan of rebuilding the Soviet Union, so until the time comes, this is Roman signing off.**

[Siberian Train Station...]

The gold was being loaded onto four storage cars and we needed to work fast, so we had to board the train without letting the enemy know that we're stealing the gold from them.

Tekkie also added some invisibility camo which can be used for three minutes and can be recharged under 30 seconds, I mean he's got the mind of Einstein and can invent like Tony Stark.

We had our camo up and had three minutes to get our asses onto the train before they need to recharge, and in that time, the train will be loaded and on its way to Kiev where pro-Russian Ukrainians will pick it up and use it to stage a coup d'état and have Russia expand its territory like it did with Crimea.

Except, the Russians took occupation of Crimea without the use of force, and our previous president slammed Putin for it, but our current president isn't doing anything about it, but this is Night Raid's chance to put the hammer down on this whole thing.

If Ukraine falls into Russia's control, then Putin will try to do all he can to stay in power.

As soon as the three of us were on the train, we had to report in to Najenda to let her know that the three of us are on the train ready to make a move on the gold.

"Anarchist in position." I said letting Najenda know that I'm on the train.

"Reaper in position." Zack added, also letting Najenda know he was on the train too.

"Tigress in position." Tania said, and it seemed that we were going to be joined by the gothic Lolita cyborg and the mute assassin, and it seemed the two was pulling a Mary Poppins and floating down onto the train with the mute assassin holding her close.

"Allies are in close position, landing in 3...2...1..." Said the Gothic Lolita cyborg as she and the mute assassin knew that the soldiers were getting onto the train along with the target Dimitri Buznyak.

Both ladies landed and joined us onto the train, and the train began to move as it was going to make a long journey to Kiev.

As soon as both girls were on the train, we all had our headwear removed to show the girls who we were, even though they knew about Tania, she told them about us before we even got here.

"Lady Tania holds you two in the highest regards, I am TW-1-G7." Said the Gothic Lolita cyborg, and the mute girl began to type on her phone then showed us what she was writing.

 _I'm Yuki, I happen to be Tania's clone._ She showed us what she was writing, texting and sign language are two ways she can communicate with us.

I can't believe that Tania happens to have a clone of herself, but she was very open to the both of us, and now isn't the time to ponder on such things, we had to procure a lot of gold before it makes it to Ukraine.

"Say could I make a suggestion for the Lolita cyborg? I don't think we should call her TW whatever, because I won't remember it, instead we should give her a new name instead, how about Twilight?" Zack suggested and the new name was registered with the Gothic Lolita cyborg.

"New name accepted, I am now Twilight." Said the Gothic Lolita cyborg, it seemed that Zack being a brony, which is a term for a guy who likes "My Little Pony."

I tried to get into it, but it just wasn't really my cup of tea, but "Star Vs The Forces Of Evil" however, that is a whole different Story since it is an anime based cartoon.

(Mind on the mission buddy!) That was the main thought in my head as we all were about to get some company.

*Мы получили слово о том, что здесь были злоумышленники, но место все ясно. * [We received word that there were intruders in here, but the place is all clear.]

It was a good thing that we had invisibility camo mod on our armor, I really have to thank Tekkie for saving our bacon, even though these are prototypes.

I was kind of curious about what other mods our inventor/mercenary also added into our armor, so I chose a flame image on the hologram screen, and it turned out that there was a built in flame thrower in my right hand, and I was curious about how it worked, the guard walked closer to my position and I reached out at the soldier and the flame thrower did it's job and cooked the poor sap alive, I was in total awe that I just set a totally dumb asshole ablaze, but there were a lot more between us and Buznyak.

Twilight then twirled her umbrella four times in the air as it turned into a machine gun umbrella which made me and Zack be in awe.

So I equipped my M-60 that Tania gave me, and Yuki pulled out a Russian made Tokarev TT pistol and a ballistic knife.

We moved to the next car trying to find the cars with the gold, and I could probably use another girl to get laid since it's been a while, but I needed to keep my head in the mission, gutter mind is going to get me killed.

There were more guards armed to the teeth protecting their boss, and how much is this guy paying them to keep his ass alive?

Yuki charged in without any second thoughts as she began to shoot down the Russian mercenaries as this rate, it could be like a light gun rail shooter like you might find in an arcade.

Yuki charged in as she began to shoot the guards that were standing in the way of Buznyak and the gold, Twilight then twisted the machine gun umbrella counterclockwise as it turned into a grenade launcher.

Twilight then shot a single grenade clearing out the car, and it seemed that the car was on its last legs, and we needed to get to the gold along with Buznyak, and I got an idea for a song we should use as a boost.

[Song: Bodies Artist: Drowning Pool Genre: Rock]

As the song began, I chose to equip the HK416 and began to lay down some fire on the enemies who were standing in our way.

Yuki then swapped for an FN-P90 submachine gun as she began to shoot for the fences, Tania also pulled out her Death's Kiss as she charged at the soldiers and stabbed them causing their souls to be sucked out of their mouths, we headed deeper into the train still looking for the gold.

As soon as we got to the cars with the gold inside, we were met with five armed men and Buznyak who was armed with an AK-47.

"Drop your weapons, now!" demanded Buznyak in a thick Russian accent, but we refused to lay down our arms as he was the target of this mission, so I switched over to the infinite daggers as a pair of dagger digitized into both of my hands and I began tossing them into the guards as the blades pierced through their bodies leaving them with stabs wounds and each one was lethal as the guards all dropped and the daggers disappeared, then I equipped Demon's Fang as I used my speed boost and roundhouse jump kicked the Kalashnikov out of Dimitri's hands grabbing it, then pointing Demon's Fang at the base of Dimitri's neck.

"I'm keeping the AK, as a trophy for me killing you." I said and as I was about to swing Demon's fang with the intent to decapitate the assassin, but little did I know, he was going for his Makarov pistol, but Yuki shot him with her ballistic knife and she closed on him, and I held out my hand stopping the mute assassin.

"Go to hell you American scum, along with you, traitorous Russian cat bitch!" Dimitri barked, but he screwed up Tania's nationality.

"I might be Russian in blood, but I'm not from Russia personally, I was born in Boston, making me American." Tania said, and this was a major bombshell to both me and Zack.

I mean, I thought Tania was purely Russian, but she's Russian-American, it made us more in love with her.

Now it was time to make our mark, and I swung Demon's fang decapitating Buznyak and Tania snapped a photo of the decapitated head as she sent it to her client, and I spat on the headless corpse of the deceased Buznyak and said this…

*Оставайся в покое, черт возьми!* [Rest in peace, you fucking piece of shit!]

Just then the front of the train was destroyed by an attack helicopter which was piloted by the maids since Felicia happens to know how to pilot a helicopter.

"This is Tigress contacting base, the gold has been secured and the target has been eliminated, waiting for pick up and exfil." Tania said as I opened up a window and shot a signal flare letting the people on standby that we have secured the target and Najenda then placed a red marker onto Buznyak's photo marking it with a red X letting us know that Putin's personal assassin has been eliminated, and now the shadow war in Mother Russia has begun.

[After the mission...]

I was completely spent after that whole mission, and I could use a woman along with a nice bed, luckily fate seemed to have smiled upon me, Leone appeared as she was looking for a good time as well.

"Yo Leone, you feeling frisky?" I asked, and Leone walked up to me as she cupped her hand over my manhood and she leaned in as we both kissed, as soon as we broke free of each other's lips, she then smirked.

"Meow." Leone said, it was code for..."I'm in the mood for some sex."

She then got close as she licked the side of my ear, since its her way of marking her territory.

Leone and I held hands as we both headed for a nearby bedroom, I closed the door behind us and we continued to lock lips and we both began to strip down until we were completely nude.

 **Lemon in 3...2...1...**

Leone climbed into bed as she began to spread her legs, it seemed that she was getting wet for me, so I decided to make her more excited by giving her a little foreplay.

So I got on top of her as I began to suck on her neck, kissed her breast, then her stomach, and finally made my way down to her womanhood, I stuck my tongue deep inside of her as she had her hands on the back of my head riding out the waves of sexual pleasure I was giving her.

"Oh God, give me more." Leone panted as I took it deeper, she then arched herself and gripped the sheets of the bed letting out a really powerful climax, just then Leone came in and began tasting herself.

"You like how you taste?" I asked, and Leone knew that we were only getting started.

She then kept her legs open as I slid my member inside of her and we became one, Leone enjoyed the feeling, and she wraps her legs around me.

"Don't hold anything back." Leone whispered as I began to thrust my hard member inside of Leone as she wrapped her arms around me and I kept thrusting harder and faster with her womanhood tightening with each thrust.

We both began kissing and I started to gently placed my hand on Leone's breast as she was getting excited from me sensually touching her, and I kept pumping my hips and Leone was getting more and more into it as I was on the verge of climaxing, and I thrusted three more before releasing my seed inside of her.

But somehow, Leone wasn't completely satisfied, so now it was time for round 2.

 **Round 2…**

This time around Leone wanted to do it in her backdoor, so I placed my hands onto Leone's waist and inserted myself into Leone's butt as she was moaning in total lust, as my man rod slammed into her ass, Leone placed her hands on top of mine for support, and I kept thrusting into Leone's ass as she was riding the sensual vibrations of having someone doing her from behind and with that, I shot a second load into her, with the same result as the first, she still wasn't satisfied.

 **Round 3…**

Leone then began to suck on my love rod as she was bobbing her head back and forth as she was enjoying the taste of the sperm that was left over from the last two rounds, and I released a third shot and I was half on my reserves, if this keeps up, then I might be sore from just one person, but I've been holding back since that orgy I had with Zack, Sonia, and Mimi. She sucked until I came into her mouth and gave her a facial of cum as well.

 **Round 4…**

This time I had my rod stuck between Leone's cleavage as she began to massage her breasts and she was making me harder than usual, but I hope this should make Leone satisfied since she was going four rounds with me, but with a fourth shot of cum covering her tits and her face, she didn't seem she was satisfied, and I was closing on my limit.

 **Round 5...**

This time, Leone was on top as she began to ride me as she was having me place my hands on her hips for stability, and she wanted the last two shots to go inside of her, and I could feel my sexual strength just draining with each shot, and seems that Leone was about to her limit as well, so I shot another load inside of Leone, but it seemed that was wanted to cum with me, hopefully, this should be the last time.

 **Round 6...**

This was it, my final shot, I was being drained by Leone since she was looking for us to come together and I was giving Leone all I had and she kept riding me like a damn horse and she was panting and the sweat was pouring from her body as she was on the verge of climaxing and we both knew that we wanted this to happen, so she placed her hands on my stomach and she was ready to give into her climax, and I was ready to give her my final shot as well.

"I'm cumming!" Leone shouted as we both shot off a powerful burst and Leone dropped onto the bed and the seed poured out of her as she fell asleep satisfied about her link up with me, and I tell you what, I don't think I'll get any sleep from doing it six times with Leone.

[The Next Day…]

Zack and Tania were sitting at a dining room table and they saw me walk in a little funny as I just fell right into the couch.

"What's wrong with you?" Zack asked, and I was still tired since I didn't get a wink of sleep.

"I went six rounds with Leone last night, so yeah I might be out for a bit." I said trying to stay awake, just then Mimi saw how wrecked I was as she laid me onto the couch.

"He's g-going through a b-bit of exhaustion, h-he might need to rest for a-a bit." Mikan said as she covered me with a blanket, and I passed out on the couch.

Looks like it's Naegi's turn to take over for me.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Alright, another chapter down, and the shadow war has begun, I do apologize for offending anyone within the Russian Federation for coming up with a crackpot theory of having a lot of gold being sent to Ukraine, it was just a spur of the moment idea for me and it was based off a story I read called "Yoruichi Private Eye" and I don't know if it might still be up, but that was where the train of gold idea came from, and props to the creator of the idea, since I read his story and he kind of inspired that whole plot for me, and I also wanted to make up for the loss of lemons in the previous chapters anyway, feel free to leave a review, fave, follow, soldier of despair for Junko to send out and thwart our plans of stopping her, idea for a future chapter, etc. And as always, until the next chapter...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	32. Naegi Takes The Wheel

Chapter 32: Naegi Takes The Wheel

(Opening A/N: Since I'm going to be out of commission for this chapter, I mean going six rounds with Leone can seem to be a punishment, but it was a way to make up for the loss of lemons throughout since I go by a rule of thumb, every 10-20th act of violence deserves a lemon, and I went over that rule of thumb and wanted to jump right into the new arc, and like I told my bro Celestial Sky Dragon, this story ends when all 16 soldiers of despair, Seryu Ubiquitous, Kurome, Zorzal El Caesar, and Junko Enoshima are all dead. However there will be some sacrifices along the way, and since I'm going to be out for this chapter Naegi is going to take over for this chapter, and it seems that he's going to use his inner soldier skills if he's going to accomplish this mission. So without further ado, here the next chapter.)

[Naegi's POV]

Tania had given us another target to take out, this time it was a Russian mob boss who is pulling the strings for Putin, since Roman's going to be out for at least half a day since Seko gave him some restoration pills to help get his southern borders working again along with some sleep, and he's in the care of Mikan Tsumiki.

It turned out that we had a branch of the future foundation working here in Russia, run by a man who went by the name of Oleg Kinishirov, and we needed to get in touch with the St. Petersburg branch of the Future Foundation since they happen to know that the next target in this shadow war between Night Raid and the soldiers of despair since Junko was the one who sent the Russian mobsters along with the Triads to attack Night Raid on their forestside hideout since she didn't want them to to interfere with her despair of both the special region and our world.

Since she happens to have Pandora's box, we need to stop her before she opens it unleashing whatever kind of despair that lays dormant inside of it.

Since this is a shadow war, we needed to stay out of any Russian politics otherwise, it could signal the start of World War III and there could be more lives lost.

So our new objective is to get in touch with the Russian branch of the Future Foundation and Tania knew where it was since she also happened to have connections to the Future Foundation as well as Night Raid.

And it looks like I'm going to need to brush up on my Russian since I happened to spend some time here, and Tekkie was nice enough to make an invention which can translate any language into the proper tongue of the country's language.

Seems that the only way to have this thing to do its job is to have it tested out into the field.

"Can I ask what is Future Foundation doing here in Russia?" Tania asked, it seemed that the assassin wanted to know what the purpose of Future Foundation is doing with this shadow war alongside Night Raid.

"We've received Intel that Junko Enoshima is pulling the strings with the Russian government along with the men that you're hunting down, however the Russian president is going to strongly deny any actions that he was involved in this, but we know for a fact that he's being used as a puppet by Junko. Plus we also have a Future Foundation branch in St. Petersburg." I stated, and this was solid evidence that Tania was going to need to know.

My loadout consists of dual Sig Sauer P229 handguns, H-SCAR-L assault rifle, an MP5 submachine gun, and a prototype beam katana.

As soon as we all had our weapons checked, it was time for us to check in with the Future Foundation St. Petersburg branch.

[St. Petersburg Future Foundation's secret base…]

We had all of weapons placed at the front of the base since this was a weapons free zone, so we handed all of our weapons and teigus over to the front desk as they placed it into a box and had them sent into a safe location.

We were met with the director of the Russian Future Foundation Oleg Kinishirov, he was a medium built man with chestnut brown hair and olive green eyes with a neatly trimmed beard and he knew me since I happen to be a member of the Japan branch, and he also happens to be on good terms with Tengan.

"Makoto Naegi Privyet, Tengan told me you were coming." Oleg said in a fluent Russian accent, and I nodded since he told us that we were going to work with Night Raid on this joint shadow war, and it seems that Junko had placed one of her soldiers of despair to Russia in able to make sure that our plan of taking out the men who are not only connected to Vladimir Putin, but they also have a connection to Junko Enoshima.

"Where's the top ranker, Roman?" Oleg asked and I then told him what the problem was…

*Я боюсь, что из-за отсутствия силы от секса наш соратник временно не работает.* [I'm afraid that due to a lack of strength from having sex, our fellow mercenary is out of commission temporarily.] I said in Russian, I had the translator calibrated earlier when Zack and Tania were having a conversation in Russian.

*Понимаю, нет времени, чтобы молодежь наслаждалась такой роскошью.* [I see, there's no time like youth to enjoy such luxury.] Oleg replied in the same language, but we needed to get down to the brass tacks.

"So what's the mission?" I asked, and Oleg pulled up two pictures, one was the target that Night Raid was planning on taking out, and the other was a member of Junko Enoshima's soldiers of despair Nikita Labuznya, he also pulled up some CCTV footage of the two in a meeting with each other in a nearby park, it seemed that this was two nights ago, and the agent in charge was picked up by one of the operatives, and it seems that they pulled some intel from the inside source and it seems that Nikita is hiding in a trap rigged safe house, but it wasn't going to easy since the traps are rigged to kill any intruders, but it wasn't going to be easy.

But Zack and Roman both managed to survive booby trapped houses since they know how the traps work, and Roman's out of commission and we still have Zack we also have Twilight and Yuki on board as well.

[Nikita's Safe House…]

Nikita disarmed the systems as she was pulling a body bag into the house as she was singing a sadistic song in Russian, but sitting in a chair, was the Ultimate despair herself, Junko Enoshima.

"So, Christmas came early huh?" Junko asked as Nikita threw the bag right in front of Junko.

"All for you, my love." Nikita said blushing, Junko then walks up to the former ultimate spy.

Junko got out of her seat and walked up to the former ultimate spy as she wrapped an arm around her, pulled her in, and greeted her with a despair inducing kiss, and Nikita was enjoying the sensation since she happens to have the hots for Junko.

The kiss began to fill Nikita with lust and arousal, as it also did the same with Junko, Nikita was a despair filled lover of Junko Enoshima and Junko was her queen.

"So what did you bring me?" Junko asked, and Nikita opened the body bag as it showed a man who was still alive and his hands along with his feet were tied together and he had duct tape over his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

Just then, Junko picks up a drill and she walked up to the helpless man and started drilling his knee cap making him scream in pain but it was muffled by the tape over his mouth.

Junko then clapped her hands together really fast as she had a sickening cheshire grin on her face.

"A gift of our love, lady Enoshima." Nikita said, and Junko placed a finger under her chin as the two girls shared a despair induced tongue in mouth kiss.

Junko then grabs a cordless drill as she places it onto the temple of the helpless victim's skull and she pulls the trigger on the drill as the helpless soul tried to scream but it didn't help since his mouth was gagged, blood and bits of brain splattered all over Junko's face as she watched the victim die from the drill going into the soft tissue that is the brain.

She enjoyed the feeling of killing someone and she also finds it intoxicating when she snuffs out a human life with her own bare hands, but it seems that the girls are about to get some uninvited guests as we began to make a move on the safehouse, but it turned out that it also doubled as a house of traps.

[Back to the Night Raid/Future Foundation group…]

We found the location where the Intel said that Junko and her lackey are supposed to meet up with the target, so we had to hide since the contact was coming, the contact stood there as he checked his watch.

*Она сказала, что она будет здесь, черт возьми!* [Translation: She said she was going to be here, Damn!] muttered the contact in Russian.

Just then, the woman of despair showed up as she wiped the blood from her face and tossed the rag.

"So I take it that you are opening another portal into the Special Region?" Junko smirked.

"Da, everything is in place, we need to get the exact coordinates of the location." The contact said in his Russian accent.

Junko then pulls out a piece of paper, and with that I pulled out a camera and began to snap a couple of pictures for evidence of what Junko is planning.

The photos then relayed to the contact we had with the Moscow Future Foundation, and the two parted ways.

"Okay guys, here's the plan I don't know what's going on, but it might be related to the gate in Boston, if the Russians plan on opening it, then we might be looking at more trouble, so we need to find out what's going on…" I said, and with that Zack began to think what was truly going on, he then knew that there was going to be a Russian mob thing going on since it turned out that the connection of Junko was a capo of the Russian crime syndicate.

'I know that guy, Pavel Guztavick part of the Kavoria mob.' Zack whispered it seemed that he did his homework and knew that the we were now dealing with the Russian mob.

'What makes you so sure about that?' Kirigiri whispered, it seems that they had run-ins with the Russian mob once upon a time.

'The suit was the tell tale sign, I could see it from here.' I added, since I too know about the Russian underground crime rings.

Just then he pulled out his phone and dialed someone, the phone rang and it seemed that he was getting in touch with someone.

"Felicia, it's Zack, listen, it seems that you were right about the Russian mob being in cahoots with Junko, you might want to get into your mercenary attire and we'll meet up with you at the rendezvous point. Also, feel free to bring Mei along with you since she might be able to help out as well." Zack said, he then hung up and put the phone away.

[At the Rendezvous point…]

It seems that the maids that came with Roman and Zack were waiting for us, the one known as Felicia was wearing a flak jacket, fingerless gloves, along with camo cargo pants and a pair of combat boots, she was armed with an M4A1 carbine assault rifle with a silencer and a laser sight for targeting.

She also had her .50 caliber Desert Eagle strapped to her right hip along with a survival knife strapped onto her flak jacket, I then realized the symbol on her sleeve, Fenrir.

The other wore a leather jacket along with some tight pants and some high heel boots.

And it seems that she is also a catgirl like Tania but her hair and tail were silver, she carried a fully custom Dragunov SVD sniper rifle along with hiding a pair of TT pistols and Zack was falling hard for those two.

"I shall provide overwatch for you, master, Felicia senpai shall join you in storming the safehouse." Mei insisted as he headed for a higher location to see if there were any guards for Mei to snipe.

"I forgot to mention that Mei is also a hitwoman, my apologies for not mentioning that." Felicia said, and what was Felicia doing in Fenrir?

"Is there a problem?" Felicia asked, and I just had to know.

"How long have you been a part of Fenrir?" I asked, and it seems that I just had to open an old wound.

"I've been loyal to the cause until my unit was wiped out and I was one of the two sole survivors." Felicia said, and it seems that she became a maid to let go of all the regret she had, and she was happy to be a maid, but she couldn't be able to let go of her past, and she excelled at being a mercenary.

As soon as Mei was in position, she aimed the rifle at one of the guards at the front door and she curled her finger onto the trigger, slowly breathed in and held her breath to slow her heart rate down so she could be able to use the rifle.

As soon as Mei had the target in her sights, she then gently squeezed the trigger as she fired a single shot as the bullet went through the guard's skull killing him, but it seems that another guard came into Mei's line of sight, she then squeezed the trigger again as she fired yet another bullet and killed the second guard, the front was lightly guarded it seems.

"The front door has been cleared, I will await further orders." Mei said over earpiece.

"Good work Mei, standby and make sure that if anyone sees the corpses, drop 'em." Zack said, and Mei confirmed her master's order, she then got into a prone sniper position as she waited for anyone to also come into her sight.

"Okay guys, this is it. Operation: Red Strike is a go." I said as we all had our weapons ready, we then headed for the front door awaiting what kind of things might happen.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Alright I'm going to cut off here for now since I need to save all the ideas along with all the despair for the next chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger, but it's best if I kept people on the edge of their seats for what's going to happen, and I bet you didn't expect Felicia to be a former member of Fenrir, you guys are just like bowling pins, (Imitates bowling ball rolling down the lane and knocks over the pins) Whoo! Slammin' 'em tonight! But anyway, you know the drill, feel free to drop a review, fave, follow, etc. And until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


	33. Operation: Red Strike

Chapter 33: Operation: Red Strike

(Opening A/N: Alright, it's time to launch an all out attack on the safehouse where both Nikita and Junko are laying low, and it seems that Junko is now in cahoots with the Russian mob, but what is her endgame with those guys and what is she planning giving the coordinates of the special region? Only one way to find out, also before I forget, expect some major despair in this chapter, so you might want to clench your butts for this…)

Felicia knew that there was going to be some confrontation between her and Mukuro Ikusaba since they were partners once upon a time, but Felicia turned her back on Fenrir along with Mukuro since she didn't want any more of the mercenary life, but it seems that her maid persona still couldn't let go of the mercenary life she had.

"Master Zack, is it possible for me to join Night Raid?" Felicia asked, and it wasn't really his call to see if she could join the assassin/mercenary group, and if she wanted in, she had to talk to Najenda since she was the leader of the group.

"You might want to talk to Najenda about joining the ranks, and we are running a few soldiers dry, so talk to her about joining." Zack replied, but she wanted to be a part of the fight along with getting away from the drunk landlord who was a complete asshole to her along with being a total womanizer.

I'm surprised that both Roman and Zack didn't report the landlord to the police, but it seems that they had to endure it for the sake of both Felicia and Mei.

As soon as we got to the front door, Zack and Felicia both grabbed the corpses of the dead guards and hid them behind some bushes so no one could be able to find them, Tania then began scouting the area making sure that no one else was going to see us, but it seemed the place was lightly guarded for some weird reason.

"We're all clear, shall we head inside?" Tania asked, and we all agreed, Tania then began to take point with me bringing up the rear.

As soon as we got inside, the door slammed right behind us and we were in pitch darkness for a few seconds, just then a screen turned on and the platform below our feet and we began to drop into a trap filled labyrinth.

"Welcome to the despair labyrinth my little test mice, but I have had this placed rigged with booby traps and other deadly instruments which cannot be deactivated, I also sent my former ultimate spy along with my little sister to deal with the likes of you as well, let's see if you can make it to the end, but I doubt you might have a chance to do it, but without further ado, let's begin!" The televised version of Junko shouted as the screen changed to black and there was a 4 hour timer that began to count down, so we had a total of four hours to solve the labyrinth along with trying to survive the countless amounts of booby traps not to forget about the soldier of despair that is doing Junko's unholy bidding.

We entered into a narrow corridor and the corridor then bent to the right, so we decided to go right, without any notice whatsoever, my left foot was resting on a trap trigger as the elevator went back up and a flamethrower popped out looking to incinerate us.

"MOVE!" Zack shouted as we all ran from the flame weapon as it activated and the flames began to head down the corridor, we ran as fast as we could trying to make sure that the flames weren't going to cook us alive, we then came across a split corridor as we all decided to make a split and the flames hit a wall as it shot up we then knew that we were in the clear.

"Sorry, wasn't really paying attention about that." I apologized, but nothing says "Morning cardio" than running from an active flamethrower that's about to roast you alive.

"Just remember to keep your eyes open from now on, okay?" Tania suggested, and I couldn't help but agree.

"Duly noted." I replied, and we began to split up so we can traverse this mad maze more easier.

Zack, Tania, and I were the ones to take the left corridor, Togami, Kirigiri, and Felicia took the right.

As we delved deeper into the labyrinth, Tania began knocking on the wall looking for a secret passage, she then tapped on the wall until she heard the the sound of knock like you hear when you knock on a door.

Her tail then shot straight up showing that she found something interesting and this catgirl is really good at looking for clues, she could give Kirigiri a run for her money.

"Bingo." Tania said as she then began to look for a way to open the door, shen then began to slide her fingers across the area looking for a latch or something to open the secret door, she found and pushed the latch as the secret passage opened, and it seems that there was a flight of stairs heading down as well, Tania then pulls out a shot put ball and tosses it showing what would happen if we were to keep heading into the direction we would've gone if it weren't able to find the secret passage.

She then tosses it and it lands onto the floor, but then the floor opened up as the shot put ball fell right into the trap as it fell a good distance and it made an audible thump sound.

(Boy that's deep.) I thought to myself, and we went inside the secret passage unaware of what was going to happen next.

As soon as we went into the passage, the door closed and the stairs changed into a slide and we all slid down to a lower level.

Just then we saw Junko's face on another screen as she still had that sickening smile on her face.

"Well you managed to find a secret passage, but unfortunately it seems that one of you found a trap passage, take a looksie." Junko said as it showed Togami looking for an exit.

"What is the meaning of this? Let me out this instant!" Togami demanded, but it seemed that an iron maiden appeared from behind him, and a chain collar that was used for the executions popped out and snagged Togami as the iron maiden snapped shut like a venus fly trap and blood began to seep out of the iron maiden.

We watched in horrid fear as Togami was snatched and killed instantly.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Zack snapped and I could feel the murderous intent in his voice.

"All I could say is, you're more than welcome to try dear boy, but it seems that you need to go through my soldiers of despair if you want to have an audience with your's truly." Junko said in an icy tone of voice that could chill someone's heart in an instant.

We were still shellshocked from Togami's death, but that was only the beginning of what's going to happen next.

We then reunited with the girls, as they felt sadness that Togami was an unfortunate victim of the despair labyrinth.

"Forgive me master, Kirigiri and I didn't know about Sir Togami's disappearance until it showed his untimely departure from this world." Felicia said as she bowed her head in shame.

"You had no idea, and it also kind of happened quickly, but it's best not to let his death be in vain." Zack said reassuring his maid.

"Zack look out!" Kirigiri shouted, she s

Just then a gungnir spear came out of the wall and was about to make contact to Zack, but Kirigiri pushed him out of the way as she took the full on hit of the spear right through the stomach, and Kirigiri dropped to the ground dying.

"Kirigiri!" Zack crawled over to Kirigiri as she was coughing up blood, she didn't want any harm coming to Zack even though they both have strong mutual feelings for each other, Zack then cradled Kirigiri in his arms trying to will her on to live, but it was no use, her wound was fatal. "Please, don't do this to me, don't die." Zack said as tears began streaming down his face.

"Forgive...Me." Kirigiri said as she stopped breathing and she died right in Zack's arms.

We lost another future foundation member, and the loss was too much for words to explain.

But seeing Kirigiri die made Zack have mixed emotions, he lost someone that meant so much to him was just a real kick in the gut to him.

"No, Kirigiri! KIRIGIRI!" Zack cried out as she was laying there dead in his arms as tears began to streak down his face.

I also began to shed tears since Kirigiri meant a lot to me as well, so I decided to reassure Zack that Kirigiri's death, so I placed my hand on Zack's shoulder trying to reassure him.

"Zack, this is just as much a hit to me as it is to you, but we need to make sure that Togami and Kirigiri's deaths weren't in vain, for now, we need to find the soldier of despair and put her down." I said, and Zack couldn't help but let go of Kirigiri's corpse since she was long gone from this world, he then dropped a mother of a bombshell literally about Kirigiri.

"She was pregnant, and now she and the baby are now resting in the afterlife." Zack said, he was so hoping to become a dad, but it seems that the baby mama sacrificed herself to protect her man and even had their baby killed.

Zack wanted to be a dad since Roman had Darron, and Darron was Roman's hope, but there were other women that Zack could have a chance to have kids, and Roman also could have another making Darron an older brother if he wanted to, but there will be a time that he decides to impregnate one of his ladies and she gives birth.

But it was time for us to find the spy and send her on a one way trip to hell, just then, Mukuro came out of nowhere with a knife drawn as she had her sights set on Felicia.

"Die traitor!" Yelled Mukuro as Felicia then drew her knife and the two former mercenaries clashed blades, Zack was worried for Felicia and he didn't want her to die, so he tried to intervene, but Tania stopped him.

"Tania, please, I need to stop this. Felicia will die if I don't do anything." Zack pleaded, but she refused.

"Nyet, this is Felicia's fight, and since Mukuro's acting out of anger whereas Felicia is in a calm state, the fight is in Felicia's favor.

*Но если вы не правы, тогда вы должны мне новую горничную.* [Translation: But if you're wrong, then you owe me a new maid.] Zack said in Russian, and Tania began to smirk.

*Не стоит недооценивать, что ваша горничная может и не может делать.* [Translation: Don't underestimate what your maid can and can't do.] Tania replied in the same language.

But in a flash, Felicia knocked Mukuro's knife out of her hand and without any hesitation, plants her knife into the sternum of her attacker as she released handle leaving the knife in Mukuro's heart.

"I wouldn't remove the blade if I were you, so consider this a professional courtesy, but I'm not a traitor, the true traitors were the members of our squad, they wanted to dispose of me for the longest of time, and now look where their arrogance had lead them, killed in a foreign land somewhere, and I'm serving both of my masters as their mercenary/maid." Felicia said, and she still haven't forgotten her training as a mercenary.

Zack was centered on killing Nikita since she was the one responsible for killing Kirigiri, screw the execution.

"Time to reap another soldier of despair, I don't care if they try to execute her, I want to snuff her life personally." Zack said and he gripped the scythe tightly in his clutches as he was a man on a mission to kill the soldier of despair personally.

We found the passage where Mukuro came out, and it seems that Zack was hell bent on finding the former ultimate spy and slash her to pieces.

Zack then dashed towards the entry where Mukuro came from as he was hell bent on killing the former ultimate spy.

We followed him as he was having a murderous aura surrounding him, like he was a grim reaper about to take another life.

As soon as we got to the base, there was Nikita, she had a sadistic smile on her face.

"I've been waiting for you, come accept your fate." Nikita said, but Zack was about to slaughter her, he then takes Crescent Rose and places the blade next to his neck as he slices it causing him to activate his trump card, he then began to let out a feral growl and his eyes change to blood red, he then in a heartbeat, dashes at the former ultimate spy and he hacked her head, arms, legs, and her torso in half as the former ultimate spy was now deceased.

Tania then goes up behind Zack as she places a finger onto one of Zack's pressure points in his neck as he turned back to normal and she knew that when he uses his trump card, he is zapped of all his strength, so she grabbed an arm and I grabbed the other.

"Can you walk?" I asked, Zack nodded as we all headed out, Felicia carried out Kirigiri's corpse as he knew that her death wasn't in vain.

He then smiled knowing that the spy that killed Kirigiri and their unborn baby was burning in hell.

[Normal POV]

I was out like a light since Seiko made some medicine to help with my pain and help me get some normality with my family jewels, however the side effect of it was, it made me super drowsy.

"Y-you might w-want to t-take it e-easy Roman." Mimi said worried that I might still be drowsy from the medicine Seiko made, but the side effects wore off, and I needed some water.

So I got up off the couch and headed to the cabinet and pulled out a glass, I then opened the fridge and pulled out a filter pitcher filled with water as I poured myself a glass and took a drink.

We were reunited by our fellow comrades as Zack had a sad look on his face.

"Zack what's wrong?" I asked worried about my bro, I've never seen him so sad before.

"Kirigiri and the baby, along with Togami are dead, but I did take out the one who killed them spend eternity in hell.

"Dude, I'm so sorry, but we still need to make sure that the Russian mob doesn't go into the special region, if they do then they might use the humanoids as sex slaves." I said, and the phone rang, it seems that Najenda knew where the target was going, Chernobyl.

It seems that the Russian mob is using that site as a way of conducting some weird experiments while using the radioactivity to cover up what they plan on doing in there.

Now we know for a fact that we needed to put an end to the Russian mobsters trying to mess with us and the Special Region, and now, enough's enough, we need to go to Chernobyl and put an end to the Russian mob.

[Surviving soldiers: 13]

I-?

II-?

III-Bryce Kotenok

IV-?

V-?

VI- ?

VII- Kuroyoshi (Male twin)

VIII-Shiroma (Female twin)

IX-?

X-Ayano Sanada

XI-Charles Stark

XII-?

XIII-?

XIV- Nikita Labuznia (Deceased)

XV-Calypso (Deceased)

XVI-Shiori Kayuma (Deceased)

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Well guys, it took me awhile to get this chapter, but I wanted to delve some of my readers into despair, and if your favorite character was killed off, apologies, it's just where the despair was taking me, and as for the next chapter, we won't go directly to Chernobyl, so the next chapter is going to be a filler where the members of Night Raid play one of the most horrible card game possible, Cards Against Humanity! And also, this is going to be a bit of an offensive game, so heads up from me, anyway, feel free to drop a review, idea for a future chapter, fave, follow, etc. And until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
